Metempsychosis
by Troosoulavix
Summary: Reborn through the process of metempsychosis, a renamed human, Wayward, is adopted into a family of amargasaurs, despite extreme differences and being an oviraptor/troodon hybrid. As the land dies, Wayward must trek to the fabled paradise of the Great Valley. But, what awaits them along the way, is rather uncertain and hazardous. A Self-Insert/Slight AU. Cover by DrekaWolf.
1. Chapter 1

Metempsychosis

(Disclaimer: 'The Land Before Time' belongs to Universal, Don Bluth, and every other original owner. My characters belong to me. This is for show, not dough.)

Prologue: Restart

I should have never gone out on Saturday that one August.

Before I drowned, I was idly strolling down my neighborhood street. A simple orange shirt covered my torso and an oridinary pair of navy blue shorts fitted my legs. I had on my black flipflops, as it was hot. I listened to the click-clacks of my flipflops against my heels as I walked, glancing around towards the wooded area. The air was unusually humid and thick, making it a bit harder to breathe. Clouds were also beginning to form in the sky.

It was gonna rain soon. Might as well enjoy my walk while I could.

As I passed the street that led towards the highway and more houses, I shoved my hands into my pockets, a rather bored expression written on my facial features. I had school on Monday… and I wasn't happy about it. I should stop thinking about it. So what if it's your fourth week in high school, I chastised myself, get over it, wimp. Sighing, I made my way towards the trails in a channel in the woods. All summer, I had been exploring the trails, mapping out routes. I now knew a great percentage of the place.

So, I as approached the trails, I took one last glanced down the street, scanning the area for any passersby, dogs, or vehicles. Feeling satisfied, I turned my attention and movements back towards the trail and headed towards the first fork. The ground was rather dry, usually muddy because of the rain and moisture in the air. I never cared about getting muddy, I rather enjoyed the feeling to be honest. But I did know when the clean myself off.

I took a right, heading towards a split between trees. Heading northward, I maneuvered around foilage and fallen branches. Faint sounds of birds and insects filled my ears, creating almost a background music to the scenery shrouding me. I smiled a bit as I passed by another fork and took a left. The trees began to thin out by time I was at the sixth fork after ten splits.

After a while, I came to a small field. I took notice of a large hole-like tunnel on the front of a mound. Curiousity got the better of me as I began inching towards it, soon finding my knees and palms against the grass. Crawling ever closer to the hole, I poked my head inside. It seemed abandoned. It was just wide and tall enough to fit someone like me. Crouching lower onto my elbows and thighs, I began shifting deeper into it. It was musty and smelled of earth.

As my whole body was engulfed by the tunnel, I felt my heart lurch as a loud clap of thunder erupted into the sky. Muggy rain soon followed. Yeah, definitely should head back home now. As I began my way out of the tunnel, I noticed it began to become harder to move. I felt as if my body was cramping together, but then I noticed it wasn't me.

But the tunnel itself caving in.

I struggled in vain as I strived to worm out of the hole, only causing the muck to bury itself around me at a much quicker pace. The sounds of the storm became louder as more and more pellets of rain ebbed the hole until I found myself no longer able to move a single muscle.

I was trapped.

The last bit of what left of light soon faded as the end of the tunnel began to close up on itself. The air was so hard to breathe, and the mud around me only embedded me deeper within. My head felt like static as my heart raced. I was now covered in mud. It was too thick to claw my way out.

This was it. I was gonna die.

Tears formed in my eyes as I felt so stupid for letting myself get into a situation like this. My lungs began to burn as I began choking on mud. My eyes watered more as the coughing turned into vision hacks. My brain felt dizzy as my ears began to ring. I continued choking as more mud billowed into my air pipe.

No... no...

I coughed until darkness soon painfully formed around me.

And then I felt nothing.

Fluffing out her indigo feathers, the oviraptor mother nestled over her clutch of eggs. It wouldn't be long now before her offspring would emerge from their shells. The air was thick and humid, implying on an incoming shower. She squawked to herself in exasperation. She dreaded the rain. It had always made her feathers stick to her and cause her to feel sluggish and heavy. Picking at some dirty feathers on her chest, the mother suddenly froze as a scent washed over her nares. It wasn't the kind of smell one would want to smell… especially when trying to brood eggs.

In the distance of the barren plains, the oviraptor could make out figures. Her blood ran cold as more figures came into focus. By the sounds hitting her ears, she could hear more surrounding her. A light drizzle soon began as the sky began to darken. She tensed as the figures soon became visible enough to make out.

Struthiomimus.

The oviraptorosaur saw yellow gleaming orbs illuminating all around her, the tawny figured slowly stalking closer maliciously. Green eyes gleaming in the dimming light, the mother began fanning out her feathers and quills to appear larger and more fierce. The feathered, ostrich-like theropods only approached more closely. Now letting out a forewarning screech, the mother became agitated and anxious for the unborn lives of her hatchlings. The struthiomimus pack only took this as a challenge call, become much more peristant in their gaits. The mother soon countered with displaying her long fore claws and now bristling her feathers.

But it did no good. The female had a slim chance against being outnumbered by larger, fiercer predators.

The first one caught her off gaurd as it had lunged from behind, landing a devastating blow to the back of her head. Letting out an enraged squawk, the mother was forced away from her nest as she became entangled with more struthiomimus. She tried to shake them as they began delivering claws and nips in a frenzy. Glancing frantically behind her, she let out a despondent cry as a few struthiomimus began advances towards her clutch.

Endeavoring blow after blow, the furious oviraptor began lashing and thrashing impulsively, desperate to reach her eggs. She became exhausted as blood began seeping from her fresh wounds. Crowing in despair, the oviraptor was soon pinned by one of the adversaries, claws digging into flesh. The drizzle kept on as the struthiomimus began snatching her clutch one by one, some pecking and cracking it open with their talon-like fore claws and mandibles. They began crowding and tearing into the shells, gulping down its contents. Seeing her dormant fetuses being devoured, the mother screeched and bucked in vain, attempting to fend off the predators.

The struthiomimus had other plans. The ones pinning her began clamping their beaks on her hind legs and tail, slowly crunching down until beak against bone was met. The mother wailed in despair as searing agony ripped through her body. Completely immobile now, the mother then lay there, useless to now stop the theives. After the struthiomimus had their fill, they scurried off one by one. The mother crowed pitifully as one of the inferior struthiomimus nabbed her remaining egg, the smallest and coldest one she had been trying to brood the most. Her last hope of prosperity, gone up in shattered shell shards, blood, and fluids.

As the remaining struthiomimus made its way off with the last egg, it accidentally tripped over the oviraptor, both shifting in the process. After the young theropod regained composure, it made its way off into the distance.

The now dying mother felt her heart drop as she slowly bled out. She had failed; unable to protect even one egg. She let out a final drowned caw as her eyes lulled and her heart slowed, vision and mind fading.

The young male struthiomimus scurried off with his prize, a nice ripe oviraptor egg. He hurriedly tried to keep up with his pack mates as they pelted off across the barren terrain. Rain began pounding against his tawny feathered body, causing him to feel a bit sluggish. He glanced anxiously around, making sure he was no where near offending competitors, namely egg-eating predators. Right when the ornithomimid theropod thought to be safe, he was suddenly jarred to the side by a surprising force. Glancing widly to the side, a russet-and-beige splotched ornithomimus loomed over him, amber gaze leering into his golden.

He called to his pack mates, though some were now far away now, too distracted on their hunt. He screeched in disdain as he was held down by the larger ornithomimid. It began pecking for the puny egg in his grasp, only for him to nip at its incoming snout. Poking at one of its eyes, the ornithomimus screeched in disamay as its eye was injured. This allowed for the small struthiomimus to slip out and began ambling away. Though, the ornithomimus quickly recovering, spitting at the young theropod in anger. The struthiomimus chirruped as he glanced at the infuriated ornithomimid.

Charging after him, the ornithomimus tackled the struthiomimus, now causing the theropod to lose its grip on the egg. The projectile was briefly sent airborn as it plunged into a nearby forming gully. The two omnivores gawked in disbelief as they attempted to scurry after the egg, only to trip over each other.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as the egg continued its journey through the gully, occasionally bobbing and tumbling. It scaled a small drop and soon came to a calmer channel as it neared its destination near a bank.

A deep violet amargasaurus mother stood close by her clutch of five eggs, her indigo eyes focused on the gingko she was currently feasting on. Turning her vast head to glance lovingly on her eggs, deep mauve split sail on her elongated neck and fused at her spine rippling at the movement, the mother, Opal, noticed a small, oval-shaped egg washing up on the bank near her nesting ground. Turning to glance at it, she craned her neck earthward to gaze upon the unexpected visitor.

"Must've washed up from that gully," she mused to herself. Though a bit hesitant with this next thought, Opal added, "Well, I can't just leave the poor thing there to freeze."

With that, the female sauropod used her mile-long tail to gently guide the mysterious egg next to her clutch, carefully shoving it in the center to gather more warmth. Rain drops trickled off of the slightly smudged egg as it sat surrounded by the much larger, more rounded eggs.

Opal smiled to herself, "There, no more floating in streams for you, little one. You're staying put until you hatch. Don't worry… I'll watch over you. Nothing will bring harm to you." She leaned her head down the gently nuzzle the runty egg with the tip of her snout. "Mama promises that."

The rain continued as a young hatchling incubated and developed within the shell, holding a latent presence beyond its era, holding a seemingly forgotten and faded cycle in its midst…

Metempsychosis… a rare process yet to fully understood.


	2. Chapter One: Through Another Perspective

(Disclaimer: 'The Land Before Time' belongs to Universal, Don Bluth, and every other original owner. My _characters_ belong to me. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter One: Through a Different Perspective

* * *

 _Where was I?_

The last I remembered was drowning in that caving mud tunnel-mound… and now everything was… dark… and…

 _Quiet_.

Was this what happened to those like me when they die?

Just trapped in a silent nothingness for an eternity? Wait… why does it feel warmer all of sudden? _Why is it now cramped_? Was I being shoved into a small space? Was I still alive somehow, still trapped under that tunnel? It was still just as hard to breathe, but it felt muggy and crowded. I then realized as more feeling came to mind… that I wasn't laying down.

But curled up.

I faintly felt my chin against my chest, my arms tucked under my bent legs. I thought I felt something else curled up against my face, but I quickly shrugged it off as my imagination. I could barely hear a small thumping sound against my seemingly deaf ears. I soon recognized it to be the small thud of my heart, still as awkward as it was with its genetic palpitations and all. I could breathe, but if felt very thick and almost watery. It felt so weird being in this limited, warm space. I seemed to be conciously aware of being cooped up in something, so the question remained…

Was I alive… or dead?

A wave of aggravation washed over me as I struggled to wrap my mind around this situation I was in. I soon suddenly felt something occur to me… a very bizarre and outlandish thought, but that was normal coming from someone like me.

An egg perhaps.

But how in the heck did I even get in an egg? Why? When? These inquiries kept swirling in my clouded mind as I tried thinking of possibilities to back up my hypothesis. I tried opening my eyes… but couldn't seem to. I could twitch my limbs a bit… and also found an additional twitch coming from the 'thing' that was curled up against my face. An epiphany suddenly occured to me.

I was some kind of animal.

What kind? I racked my brain for answers. Possibly a reptile? A mythical creature? A mammal that comes from eggs like the platypus? I could be a bird… but then again… why did I feel as if something was covering most of my body?

 _Agh!_ All this thinking hurts.

Trying to console myself, I attempted to rest for now, setting my annoying thoughts and questions aside.

And everything seemed to fade out.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I could suddenly open my eyes, but it wasn't much. I couldn't see properly, since I was still developing. I had two eyes… Good. I could also hear drowned out sounds that sounded like something under water from afar. I could move a bit more, but I couldn't move around as much due to my cylindar-like, teardrop-like imprisonment. Geez, how long was I gonna have to wait? Now I knew what birds, reptiles, fish, and every other creatures that came from a form of eggs felt like. It was _horrible._

Couldn't _move_ properly.

Couldn't _breathe_ properly.

Couldn't _think_ properly.

Couldn't _see_ properly.

Couldn't _hear_ properly.

And _stuck_ in a _cramped_ space for what seemed like _infinity_.

It _was_ a _grueling_ time indeed.

I could only faintly see some kind of light fixture, but it was distorted. My only form of entertainment seemed to be my erratic, scattered thoughts. But those almost drove me insane! I could try sleeping too…

So I did.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I felt even _more_ cramped than before. Every time I took a breath, my sides would brush against the walls of my egg. I was forced to curl up even _tighter_ than before. This was a living hell. Or… _unborn_ hell— Ah, I dunno. I now could hardly feel the tip of my tail brushing against something pointy and stiff on my head, and I felt more of that thick covering forming on me, causing even more heat to me. It was nearly _unbearable_. I pried open my eyes and was able to see even better now; my hearing sharing the same feat. I could also shift a bit more. I had some form of fingers and toes, which I could twitch occasionally. I didn't know how many digits I had though.

I could have _sworn_ I heard mumbling from outside, but it was probably nothing but my mind playing tricks. That was, until I felt my egg rock slightly. I tried to shout in protest, but my vocal chords were mute. _Could_ I even _talk_? What _shook_ my egg? _Who_ was out there? These new questions popped in my head like bees in a hive. Shuffling in annoyance, my patience was beginning to run thin. How long would it possibly take?

I sealed my growing eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Aroused to feeling pressure, I began to let out small chirrups as I began wriggling around perplexedly. Why was it so _cramped_ now? Wait… maybe it was _that time_! I began impatiently rocking my egg prison, trying to emerge. This only accomplished in tipping over sideways and tumbling backwards. I felt dizzy as my dim world began to spin. Letting out a small trill, I suddenly was halted.

Trying to regain composure, I began tapping the egg with the top of my head, surprised to find out that it had some sort of thick, hard and thin-cut bump on it. I repeatedly tapped with my head bump until it began to crack the shell. Soon, a bit of light was soon leaking into my egg. Fresher air hit my delicate lungs as it hit my nostrils. I could hear muffled sounds, incoherent and distant sounding. I was lying forward, so I tried bringing my tail behind me and began hitting the egg with the tip of it. I then brought my face closer to the wall and pecked at it, finding that my snout was narrow and sharp, with some kinda strange hard top and tip to it.

Pecking at it vigorously, more air hit my nostrils, even more light flooding into my egg. My heart began to race as I became enticed by the crack. My tail soon found an opening near the back and I slid it out slightly. I them brought my forelimbs in front of me and start scraping. It soon turned into rapid scratches as I soon discovered I had piked claws. I couldn't quite move my hindlimbs because they were squashed in my squatting position.

I wiggled my hind toes and found that they too possessed claws. My breathing quickened as I began pushing my snout out, head-bump too. My scratches soon turned into clawing as it began penetrating the thick covering. I waggled my tail around to create a larger hole from behind. I then conceived an idea as I began tottered to and fro. The bottom of my egg began cracking at the movement, soon my hind feet found themselves touching cool earth. The noises around me became more persistent the more I escaped.

I soon was flipped over on my back as I found something hovering over me, a startled grunt soon following. I came to a stop as I began digging my hind paws out, they soon brushed against something rough, yet soft. Another surprised grunt. My fore claws began emerging from my shell, the digits waggling for a grip. I then began rocking side to side once more, adjusting onto my front side. My sight and hearing were better, but still a bit distorted.

I began stretching up, arching my spine to break the surface with as much strength my newborn limbs could provide. My tail worked in circles to widen the divet it had created on the rear of the shell. Soon my back surfaced from the shell, causing it to cave in. I felt sticky and weak, but I sufficed. It sharttered as only bits of it were left littering my backside, a particular part wedged on my narrow snout and head-bump. It sealed my eyes, so I was still pratically blind. Crouching low, I began yanking at the shard. I brought my hind paws and shoved at the protruding sides. Soon enough, the piece split in half and unwedged itself from my face. My eyes, still used to the light from inside my shell, strained a little at the brightness of the new atmosphere around.

Glancing down a bit, I saw a purple part on a deep teal hard surface on top of my blunt, stubby, yet thin and longish snout, one naris on each side. Scanning upwards, I made out a small, deep indigo crest topping my scalp. Glancing at my forelimbs, I noticed they took on a standard cerulean and were lined with stringy pinfeathers. Very small, fuzzy indigo fans lined the outward sides of my wrists and I sported four digits. One thumb and three fingers. I attempted to stand as my crest and feathered back suddenly bumped against something. A small squeak-grunt emitted from the impact. I craned my neck upwards as I began leaning to the side. My vision was still a bit distorted, but as I suddenly slipped, I fell onto my back. I got a look at my torso and hindquarters. I had thin, yet stubby hindlimbs with dew claws on the inner parts and two hind claws with two strange, sickle-like toes as the first ones that curled down at me was some kind of deep lavender head with cobalt orbs and a lighter snout. A small violet parted sail protruded from the back of the head. Squinting my eyes, my sight cleared to reveal the head to belong to some kind of creature with a long neck.

Scooting back a bit, I noticed that it had a plump body with a darker splotch on it's back with a lighter underside. Four stumpy legs with white five digits came from the body. Glancing to the side of the curious creature, I took notice to a long, swaying tail. Gazing back up, I suddenly was hit with a conclusion.

A sauropod… a _dinosaur_ … standing over me.

 _An amargasaurus_! Just _watching_ me! But… what was _I_?

I peered deeply into its eyes, seeing brown dots surrounded by green. Those were my eyes. A cobalt band stretched across my face. I could see my crest and snout better now. Why did my snout look so funny? A hard, teal covering with a purple dot lining the spot in between my eyes lined the top of my blunt, bird-like snout, but I appeared to have some kinda lips and a scaled lower jaw that was a lighter teal. Two strange fluffs of feathers also lined each side, one fluff thingy for each that were a deep cobalt. A light cerulean covered my neck and chest. I soon came to closure.

I was an… oviraptor... and troodon... _hybrid_?

I could hardly believe what was happening. I was suddenly a dinosaur and with another one. _Where was I?_ Glancing a bit around, I made out barren land with dead or dying plant life. Eggshell shards littered a small dip in the ground. I then took notice to a few more amargasaurs. Two look identical, both being mauve, but one had blue eyes while the other had green. They had sky blue sails lining the back of their heads that fused together along the spine. Glancing around once more, I spotted a lilac one with violet eyes and a turquoise sail. Next to it was a slightly smaller one was purple one with teal eyes and a violet sail.

Five hatchlings in total, counting the largest hovering over me. Taking in its scent, I discovered that the one standing over me was female. The lilac one and purple one were also female from what I could tell. And finally, the two mauve were male. Scenting the air, a similar smell of the hatchlings wafted the air. I returned my gaze back to the large lavender female and saw her smile an almost toothless grin, letting out a small squeak. She bent her head down and began bathing me in her tongue.

It didn't bother me, but it did smother me. I brought up my forelegs to her snout and tried to shove it away. She soon seizes in mid-lick, staring at me curiously. She retracted her thick tongue and soon sniffed at me. She backed her face up a bit, but then let out a friendly squeak once more and nuzzled my strange snout. She hoisted me up slightly and then settled down, curling her round, broad forepaws around me, nuzzling into my thin, s-shaped neck.

I let out a small chirrup as a shadow suddenly overcast us both. The female took notice and looked up. We were both met with a big, wet object. It drubbed against our heads a few times before calm, loving indigo eyes met mine. It was a deep violet female amargasaurus, presumably the mother of the hatchlings. I suddenly found myself snuggling into the female hatlching's wrinkly neck, a bit unsure about this new dinosaur.

 _"Hello, Little One," Opal smiled. "It appears that you were a theropod egg all along. My, now this is strange... You're a troodon and... an oviraptor crossbreed? My, that's rarer than rare. But than only makes you even more special."_

 _What_? What did she _say?_ I saw her mouth move and heard some mumbling, but no words. Was I doomed to forever have a langauge barrier with other dinosaurs? Or was it just because of my still growing ears. I felt the scruff of my neck suddenly being plucked by what I assumed to be the mother as she carried me over to the other four amargasaurs. They seized their playing as they spotted me. The males approached me first as I was set down, taking in my scent. The two females soon followed suit. They all gave me docile grins as their largest sibling was set next to me. They all nudged and poked at me with their snouts and forepaws. It tickled a bit, but I found myself beaming and chirruping merrily.

"Now, you find your path now… _Wayward._ " Opal suddenly spoke up, bending her head close to her clutch.

I still couldn't make out her speech, but that last part was drawn out and slow, that it suddenly formed in my head as a coherent word.

 _Wayward._

She had said in a particular way too… Was that one of her _hatchlings_ names? Of was it… _mine_? I then suddenly thought about my sex and glanced down. It was hard to make out, but… wait… I couldn't see anytning. Maybe it took a while to grow in properly? What would I be though? Male? Female? _Both_?

I didn't have much time to ponder as the mother spoke once more.

The grand amargasaurus continued, _"Now, you five will help along the way."_ She gestured towards the males. _"Pip. Pop."_ Then to the lilac female. _"Nia."_ Next was the purple female, the smallest. _"Sabin."_ And then finally the big lavender one. _"And you especially… Nambi."_ Opal nuzzled her hatchlings lovingly. _"Your mama, Opal, will watch over you all though."_

From what I could make out… I thought she named them Pip, Pop, Nia, Sabin, and… Mambi? No… _N_ ambi! Yeah! And I heard her utter something towards the end of her sentence. O…pal? _Maybe_.

I flinched as my face was suddenly bombared with laps from Nambi. I let out a small trill of surprise and fell back into the mothe— _Mama_ 's snout. She soon settled down next to us, wrapping her long tail around us. Pip and Pop snuggled together while Nia and Sabin lied down closely. Nambi gathered me closely and rested her elongated neck around me, head near mine as it rested its back against the side of her neck. She brought me close and tucked me in.

Her breathing soon slowed as she drifted off, her siblings following suit. Ditto on Mama. I found my eyes beginning to droop as exhaustion washed over me. Yawning, I shifted deeper into Nambi's hold and shut my eyes.

Good-bye old life… Hello…

 _Wayward_.


	3. Chapter Two: Foraging Herds

Metempsychosis

(Disclaimer: 'The Land Before Time' belongs to Universal, Don Bluth, and every other original owner. My characters belong to me. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Two: Foraging Herds

* * *

Character Guide:

(Opal and her hatclings all have a darker splotch on their backs and necks and a lighter snout, neck, and underside.)

Pip: Mauve-hided with a sky blue sail and blue eyes

Pop: Mauve-hided with sky blue sail and green eyes

Nia: Lilac-hided with a turquoise sail and violet eyes

Sabin: Purple-hided with a violet sail and teal eyes

Nambi: Lavender-hided with a violet sail and cobalt eyes

Opal: Deep violet-hided with a mauve sail and indigo eyes

Wayward: Cerulean-feathered with a teal beak with a violet part in between nostrils, an indigo crest and quills lining back of head, neck, as fans on forelimbs, back of hindlimbs, as a fan-like plume on tail tip, and a large tuft on back with brown pupils and green corneas. Also has a cobalt band over eyes and a lighter neck, chest, belly, and under of tail (Also refer to fanfic cover pic)

* * *

"Wayward!"

I was caught by the scruff of my neck by Opal, my adoptive amargasaurus mother. What had I been doing to be caught? Well, I had always enjoyed climbing trees… and now since I had claws and a lighter body, I thought I'd make use of it. Mama wasn't so happy about that. I was nearing the top of an ancient oak-like tree when I sorta slipped in the midst of my anticipation to reach the peak.

Some time had passed since me and my adoptive siblings' hatching, and we had all grown a bit. We weren't close to adolescence, but we weren't that young either. I'd say about in between, but it's kinda hard to tell with siblings that grow taller than you every other day and you yourself only seem to grow every few months. Nambi proved to be largest of the clutch and apparently being the "responsible one". Nia came in second, Pip and Pop tying for third, and Sabin only a few inches taller than me

As for me, I was dwarfed by everybody in my small family.

Currently, we were foraging for food. Mama had told us that the land had been dying, which was the dead-honest truth. Water seemed to be harder to find and the ground was always barren. More and more vegetation and plant life was becoming more and more scarce. Mama had also told us that predators were becoming more competitive and selective with their prey, so we had to remain within Mama's eyesight.

Bugs weren't entirely hard to find, but what WAS hard was trying to catch them. They actually aren't that disgusting to eat when you're low on food and don't have many other options other than small mammals or reptiles, which was even more scarce. Fish was completely out of the picture too, and I wasn't sure I'd wanna hunt my own siblings who love me.

Leaves and such were okay, but it was so weird from what I was used to in my former life. I doubt we'd ever find any berries or fruit, so that makes the choices even slimmer, especially for herbivores such as six hungry sauropods such as my herd. As Mama set me down, I immediately began scurrying off again to climb another tree. I heard her sigh faintly as I began my ascent up a trunk.

"Out of all my children, they're the one who climbs trees like an insect," Opal groaned. "Then again, they are a theropod, not an sauropod."

Hanging from a limb with all four of my limbs bound around it. With the world upside down, I saw the twins and Nia frolicking around at the roots of the trees. Nambi was settled down under the tree I was clinging from, munching on some roots she had dug up. I smirked at the lavender-and-violet-sailed amargasaurus.

"Hey, Nambi!" I called, swinging side to side slightly. "Look at what I can do!"

Nambi slowly looked up with her cobalt eyes, which narrowed in annoyance.

"Wayward, get down before you get hurt." Nambi chided. "You don't see me or the others climbing trees."

I simply scoffed, "You're only jealous because—"

 _SSSSNAP_.

The limb severed in two.

The irony.

" _Wayward_!" Nambi shouted as I came plunging earthward.

Wind whistled in my ears as I pratically viciously plummeted in twists and circles. My heart raced as my mind bogged from any possible ideas on solutions, since my limbs and body were basically stiff and immobile. The drop wasn't that long or high, but it felt as if it was going on forever, yet gradual at the same time. Through my brown eyes, I could see the lavender form of Nambi steadying herself to catch me. That only ended in her tipping backwards and collapsing onto her back. I tensed as I belly flopped onto her soft underside. She let out a grunt as the breath was taken out of both of us upon contact. Groaning, she shifted onto her side, causing me to slightly flump onto the barren ground.

Her cobalt eyes bore into my brown-and-green schemed ones as rebuke filled the narrowed orbs.

"I told you to _get_ down, not _fall_ down, Wayward," Nambi scolded. "You're supposed to be helping us find food, not falling from every tree as you please."

I felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze, but I simply nodded, no longer meeting her eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her expression soften. I knew she didn't mean to reprimand or harp on me, instead to remind me.

Nambi sighed, "Look, we both know that we need to be careful, especially with the situation and environments we're in. I'd rather have you alive and acknowledged than dead and ignorant." She nuzzled me as she lifted me onto her back. "And we wouldn't want that the happen, huh, sib?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

The lavender amargasaurus youngling smiled softly, "Good. Now, how about we keep moving along and scout out some edibles?"

"Sure, whatever works."

"I'll ask Mother if I can go with you and keep a close eye out when you hunt for insects or whatever you omnivores eat."

"You don't have to do that, y'know, Nambi."

"We're siblings, of course I will."

"Okay then… Thanks."

"No problem."

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm sexless. I have no idea how that's biologically possible, but if a creature is able to be both female or male or have mixed characteristics, might as well accept it. I was formerly female in my past life, but somehow I'm intersex. My brothers and sisters refer to me as their sibling and use "they/them" when talking about me indirectly. It just seemed natural to, though unusual at first. Mama had taught us to be accepting to how everyone was, like how she didn't agree with the different species of dinosaurs keeping to themselves and not aiding each other. I speculated that that was why she took me under her care and made me one of her children.

With that, the lavender youngling began following Mama as she called for us to follow her. Pip and Pop seemed discouraged, but came with us anyway. Nia and Sabin were close behind. I sighed through my nares as I bobbed along with Nambi's lumbering gait. I wondered if we would ever find any trees or bushes with lush leaves on them. Pip and Pop nipped and giggled as they trekked. Nia, being reserved, quietly fell just behind Nambi. Sabin gazed in wonder at then scenery around us, taking in the features. I leaned forward, settling into Nambi's split sails that sported from her neck. It was just a casual morning as usual, hardly any food to spare for any of us. Not a bug, leaf, rodent, or reptile around. Just bare trees, barren ground, dying plants, and…

Wait, what the heck was _that_?

I sat up as I gazed past the vast form of Mama into the distance toward a large gathering of trees. I smelt something a bit different than than the usual scents of the dead land and my family. I thought I heard speech, but I simply was snapped out of my trance as Nambi flicked her head upwards slightly.

"What? You see something, Ward?" Nambi questioned.

"Mm. Nah, I just think there might sorta be some other dinosaurs around. Possibly herbivores." I explained.

"I don't hear, smell, or…" the amargasaurus youngling suddenly trailed off as her pace slowed.

I cocked my head to the side as I soon noticed Mama halting. Pip and Pop soon skidded to a stop. Nia simply seized herself, Sabin poking her head out from behind the lilac amargasaurus youngling. Mama glanced slightly behind her, motioning for us with her tail to stay under her. I slipped off of Nambi as the six of us padded under the humongous amargasaurus. Poking my head around Mama's columnar foreleg, I arched an eyebrow on inquiry.

"Why did we stop, Mama?" I asked.

The deep violet mother craned her dark mauve-sailed neck to face me, uncertainty in her indigo eyes. My brown pupils gleamed. Something was up.

Her expression clearly gave it away.

"Wayward, honey, stay low," she warned softly. "There's a large herd of apatosaurs up ahead near some trees. They might not be the most _friendly_."

"But aren't they sauropods just like you and the others?" I cocked my head.

"Yes, but even sauropods are divided. The same applies to other dinosaurs like the ceratopsians, hadrosaurs, stegosaurs, ankylosaurs, ornithopods, pachycephalosaurs… even pterosaurs. I'm sure theorpods such as tyrannosaurs, albeilsaurs, and dromaeosaurs are also split up among their own kind."

"Hm…" I glanced into the distance.

Then why would a sauropod take in an omnivorous theropod like me? I knew from my past life that sauropods and theropods were both saurischian dinosaurs, but they were the complete opposite in evoluntion terms. Maybe Mama just wasn't like the other dinosaurs. I simply nodded to the amargasaurus as she nuzzled me slightly, then returning her gaze to the apatosaurus herd up ahead.

As I sauntered behind her forelimb as she began gradually inching forward, Nambi joined beside me.

We exchanged looks as our four other siblings trailed behind us, still sheltered by Mama's broad body. As we traveled, Mama was sure to be as cautious as possible. I could tell by the way she walked. The closer we got towards the herd, the slower Mama got. I made sure to keep from being stepped on or bumping into Nambi. Mama soon stopped as she let out a small gasp.

"Mister Pato? Miss Apa?" Mama questioned.

Looking from the tall tree they ate from along with some others, two much larger and slender legged sauropods with blue-gray hides and wrinkly faces turned to face Mama. They had wise, kind brown eyes. I could tell the female apart from the male due to her greenish underside.

"Oh my stars, if it isn't Opal herself," the female spoke with a gravely tone.

"How have you been, hm?" the male chipped in.

Mama chuckled, "Quite fine. You two look great. How's the herd been? Is Lotus's clutch doing fine?"

The couple exchanged looks as another, quite younger blue-gray apatosaurus approached. She was female with navy-blue eyes.

"Opal?" she inquired.

"Lotus, long time no see," Mama greeted her.

The two nuzzled each other.

Lotus soon asked, "How are you?"

"Great. I had just greeted your parents."

"Ah, and when was that?"

"Not too long until you showed up. How are your hatchlings?"

"Well… Only… one survived. My son… Littlefoot."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… Where is Bron?"

"… We've gone our seperate ways, even took some of our herd members with him, but we're doing fine. Littlefoot is growing into a young adolescent now. Hazel's only daughter, Ali, is also Littlefoot's age."

"That sounds great, Lotus, my sincerest apologies for asking."

"No, no, it's fine. It has been hard.… Still living alone?"

"Not entirely…"

Mama soon revealed her own young clutch. Pip and Pop giggled as they ran up to greet the grand female.

"These are my twin boys, Pip and Pop." She then gestured to Nia. "My quiet girl, Nia." Then Sabin as she pratically hid behind Nia. "My smallest and most bashful, Sabin." Then she showed her Nambi. "And my largest: Nambi."

Lotus grinned in surprise, "My, how you've come to be. Congradulations, Opal. Are these all of your hatlchings?"

Mama hesitated for a bit, "Yes, well…"

"Something the matter, dear?" Lotus asked in concern.

"You know how I've always felt about other dinosaurs… especially orphans."

"Opal… you didn't."

"I did, Lotus," Mama stated firmly. "Their egg washed up near my nesting ground from a gully when it was raining. I couldn't have just left the unborn child there, so I took them in."

Lotus craned her neck to see under Mama, "Well… where are they?"

Mama gently shifted her forelimb that hid me, now exposing me to the grand female.

Lotus gasped, "… A theropod?" She squinted her navy blue eyes in uncertainty. "I've... never seen one quite like them."

"I was surprised when they first hatched as well. But if observe them closely, especially due to the shape of their snout and their size, I can tell that they're part troodontid and oviraptorid... a troodon and an oviraptor hybrid."

"What's… their name?"

"Wayward. Their name is Wayward."

Lotus straightened, "I have something to confess. You aren't the _only_ one to adopt… _another_ kind of dinosaur."

Mama gawked.

"Ducky? Ducky, come here!" Lotus called from behind her.

"Yes, Mother, huh, huh?" came a feminine voice.

I peered into the gathering of trees as a rather light green figure soon approached. As she came into view, she was revealed to be a pale green parasaurolophus with a lighter underside, a darker back and tail, a developing horn-like crest, a strange fuzzy ring of thread-like feathers all around her chest and neck, and baby blue eyes. She was a bit taller than me and was just peaking into adolescence.

"Ducky, this is an old friend of mine," Lotus explained. "She has some children of her own… even not one of her kind."

Ducky gaped, "She adopted another child like you?"

Lotus nodded, "Yes, Ducky. Just like me."

"Wow...!" the parasaurolophus gawked. "I did not think there were other dinosaurs like your friend, oh, no, no, no."

"Well, Ducky, those are just harder to come by," Mama insisted.

"I see, I see," Ducky nodded.

Mama then spoke up, "Well, Lotus, where _is_ your son?"

Lotus glanced over her shoulder, "The last I saw him was with Ali and Hazel."

Mama smiled, "May I see the boy myself?"

"Might as well," Lotus admitted. "It isn't often you happen to be around."

I watched as Mama's lips formed into a genuine smile, her snout soon coming in contact with Lotus's as they nuzzled. As the two females separated, Lotus gestured for the seven of us to follow her. Ducky also joined in. Mama quickly nuzzled Lotus's parents, telling the two it was nice to meet them again. The vast blue-gray apatosaur led us through the grove of trees, past a few differently-hued apatosaurs until we reached a cream-colored female apatosaur with cerulean eyes. She was busily munching on the leaves provided by a tall tree. Just below her were two apatosaurs that almost reached up to her knees. One was a taupe-colored male with a darker backside, a lighter underside, and russet-colored eyes. Next to him was an ever-so slightly gray-mauve female with sky blue eyes, a darker backside, and a lighter underside. The adolescent male soon took notice to Lotus and found himself smiling, lumbering over to the female. The two briefly nuzzled before the male noticed Mama.

"Mother… who is that?" he questioned.

Lotus smiled, "Littlefoot, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Opal. We had met before you were even layed as an egg. You see, she had helped us with a slight skirmish with a pack of utahraptors and saved the herd."

Littlefoot gaped, "Wow, that's cool!" He glanced to the young female beside him. "Huh, Ali?"

Ali nodded, "Yes… it was very brave of you, Miss Opal. Thank you."

Mama chuckled, "Well, I'm pretty sure I've been thanked enough by your entire herd. I was really nothing. I was just in the same place as they were and just happened to feel the urge to aid them."

"Yes, it's great to see you again, darling," the blue-eyed, cream-colored apatosaur nuzzled with Mama.

"You too, Hazel," Mama smiled.

Ducky suddenly leaped in between all of us. She caught me off gaurd, causing me to accidentally bump into Mama's foreleg. The amargasaur simply balanced me as the perky pale green parasaurolophus bubbled on.

"Yes, and that isn't all of what she did either, no, no, no!" Ducky yammered excitedly. "Miss Opal even took in an oviraptorid and troodontid crossbreed! She is so kindly and generous, yep, yep, yep! Yes, that is what she is!" She began searching for me as she locked onto me like a predator and began scuttling over to me. Tugging on my feathered foreleg, the young hadrosaur yanked me along with her, forelegs hooked. "C'mon, c'mon, come meet my brother Littlefoot and our friend Ali and Miss Hazel! Yes, yes, do please!"

My bicolored gaze met with my adopted siblings' gazes as I shot them a cheeky grin whilst being drug by the eager parasaurolophus. Nambi simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. Pip and Pop shared a few laughs. Nia gave me a funny, yet humored look while Sabin blinked with wide, puzzled eyes. As we shambled over to the trio of apatosaurs, Ducky began gesturing for them to lean their heads down.

"See? See? They're an oviraptorid!" Ducky chirped. She ran a fore-clawed digit across the top of my crest. "See their crest?" The parasaurolophus yanked open my feathery fanned foreleg. "And their handsome feathers?" She proceeded in propping up a hindlimb to display one of my sickle claws. "And their retractable sickle claws?" She then pried open my teal snout. "You can also tell by their snout and serrated teeth, yep, yep, yep!"

Littlefoot and Ali exchanged amused looks as Hazel leaned in, "Yes, Ducky, we see and understand that your friend is an... interesting saurischian and theropod."

Ducky beamed, shutting my beak, "Yes, yes, that is what…" the hadrosaur paused, "Uh… what is your name, huh, huh?"

"Wayward," I replied simply, a bit uncomfortable with the closeness of the two of us.

"Oh, hee-hee… Oops," Ducky grinned sheepishly. "I am sorry, Wayward."

I simply rested my forepaw on her shoulder, shaking my head, "Nah, it's fine, everyone gets caught up in the moment now and them, amiright?"

The pale green hadrosaur simply nodded, giggling. I smirked cheekily. Littlefoot then bowed his head by us

"Uh, well… it's nice to meet you and your mother, Wayward." the male stated.

"Well, I have five other siblings too," I noted. I glanced behind me as Nambi and the other four began tredding closer to the apatosaurs.

Hazel teased impishly, "Oh my, you've been busy, haven't you?"

I gazed up to see Mama began to flush, "Hazel, not in front of all these children… !"

The cream female simply chortled. My siblings all exchanged looks of puzzlement with each other and Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ali. I found my face go hot as I caught onto Hazel's joke, recalling things from my past life. I simply shook myself out of the thoughts and was halted from any further thinking when Hazel spoke once more.

"I've been meaning to ask anyway… Where is their father?" the cream apatosaur inquired.

I could tell Mama had tensed when that question slipped out of Hazel's lips. Lotus looked alarmed, Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ali confused. I tried reading my siblings eyes, but they were too blank or distorted to read. The deep violet amargasaurus cleared her throat.

"He is no longer… here," Mama deadpanned.

Lotus readily nuzzled Mama, Hazel giving an apologetic look.

Hazel shied, "I-I'm sorry… Opal."

"It's fine… really."

An awkward silence filled the air. I caught onto what she meant. I couldn't help but think about it, even though it wasn't really my business at the time. I kicked a pebble absentmindedly as the time passed.

"Kids… how about you run along and get to know Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky?" Mama insisted softly. "I think it'd be for the best that us adults talk in private for now."

The twins groaned in disappointment, soon agreeing. Nia and Sabin simply nodded as Nambi said a "Yes ma'am". I exchanged glances with Mama, trying so hard to read her indigo gaze. I soon found myself sighing through my nares and began padding off with the group, who had already been walking away. I gave once last look before trotting off after the bunch of sauropods and a hadrosaur.

Who _was_ the father? What had happened to him?

* * *

A while had passed as the nine of us bantered and feasting on leaves that the taller, older apatosaurs provided us with when they shook the limbs as they dined too. It was rather comforting to be surrounded by "non-speciestic" dinosaurs, especially with how comfortable Littlefoot and Ali were around Ducky. Despite the age gap, we found ways to break the boundaries of stereotypical age-groups. We even ended up playing childish games such as tag and hide-and-seek. I felt my spirits lifting, having never felt like this before in my past life. Though I yearned to see my close friends and family back when I was still a fourteen-year-old human… I found guilty pleasure in my new adopted family and these new friends.

Things change… _right_?

I crept along some dead bracken and thickets as it was my hiding spot. Even though my blueish and purplish schemed feathers and quills stuck out from the earthy colors of the dying land, there was enough cover for me to conceal myself in. I began backing up more against the trunk of the tree that sat next to the thicket, I felt my heart do a leap when my backside bumped against something rather warm. Whipping around in the prickly vegatation, I found myself beak to beak with Ducky. Before she could let a squeal, I swiftly clamped my fore-digits around the tip of her beak and put a single fore claw up to my mandible tip. She seemed to cope and let out a breath through her nares, nodding. I gave a brisk nod as I kept my senses open, scenting and listening for any incoming signs of Littlefoot, who was the current seeker.

Peering through the dead foliage, my bicolored gaze skanned the surroundings northward of me. My attention was suddenly caught when I saw Mama standing before a large crowd of apatosaurs. I thought at first that she was just catching up with the herd, but some form of significance rang through the air. Not entirely interested in the game anymore, I began peeking out of the thicket to get a better view and earshot on what was going on. That was also when I was pinned clean to the dusty, cracked ground, the thicket pricking against my feathers. My mind reeling, I glanced up to be met with the russet gaze of Littlefoot, as I was pinned in between his forelimbs.

"Gotcha, Wayward," he procalimed.

I only glanced beyond into the distance towards Mama and the crowd. Littlefoot soon followed when I heard Ducky peed around us. In the center toward an opening in the grove of trees was a grand taupe elder apatosaurus with wrinkly, aged features. Beside her were Pato and Apa. Next to Apa was her daughter, Lotus. Hazel had a place next to the gray-blue female. A few other unrecognizable apatosaurs were gathered on either side. A few stray, possibly younger apatosaurs of the herd were beginning to gather near them. Littlefoot stooped his head under me and lifted me up to get a better view as Ducky clambered onto his shoulders, craning her head around his neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ali followed by Nambi and the other four take place beside Littlefoot as he stood clear of the thicket.

I began straining my ears to pick up what was going on.

"… Yes, it has come to my attention that you have began a family on your own without a herd," rumbled the grand elder with a gravely, feminine voice. "Quite the bold feat, if you asked me. But that is besides the point, Opal."

Mama nodded, "I see what you're getting at, Old One."

Old One grumbled on, "Ah, yes. So, we have come to the decision of allowing you and your clutch to join our herd. It seems like the most reasonable thing, esepecially with the timing of your most recent encounter with us. Please, consider this an opportunity to have greater security and more sociable paths open for your children. It is our greatest gratitude we have come to agree on to offer you, Opal." She straightened, "So… what is your final decision? Reject the offer and simply go on your way… or join us to prosper towards the Great Valley?"

Mama seemed to be in a trance between the crowd before her. Small whispers and mutters could be heard amongst the bystanders. The amargasaurus soon cleared her throat, seizing any further vocalization within the crowd.

"Old One… I have come to agree with your offer and will wholeheartedly be honored to joinf your heard, Great Matriach," Mama gave a bow with her head.

Old One's lips crept into a smile, "So be it, Miss Opal." She then declared to her herd, "Let it be known that from now own, Opal and all of her children are official members are our herd and are accepted as equal companions amongst us warmingly and happily. Any objections?" The elder glanced around, finding no traces of denial. "Then so be it. Welcome Opal and her family!"

Mama smiled, "Thank you dearly, Old One."

"Of course, Opal," Old One replied. "It's the best we could give you in these dire times."

The crowd errupted into cheers as us younglings began exchanging bewildered looks. I was soon yanked by my tail as I was wrapped into a warm embrace by none other than Ducky.

"Welcome to our herd, Wayward, yep, yep, yep!" She bubbled.

I found a small beam playing on my strange snout.


	4. Saurischian and Ornitischian Assembly

Metempsychosis

(Disclaimer: 'The Land Before Time' belongs to Universal, Don Bluth, and every other original owner. My characters belong to me. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Three: Saurischian and Ornithischian Assembly

* * *

I pecked at the ground several times, intent on striking my navy blue reptillian target. I kept in pace with the small, snaking creature: a longisquama. It's teal quill-like scales that lines it's spine rippled as it skittered along the barren ground. I soon was able to clamp my snout around its neck, having to deliver the killing bite. Though a bit hesitant, I crunched down until I heard bones snapping and tasted the tangy taste of blood. Though I would have gagged, I was too hungry to bother. I settled down at the base of a large dead, thicket-like bush, beginning to tear into my meal.

It had been several days since my family and I had joined the apatosaurus herd. Though the other members, excluding Hazel, Ali, Apa, Pato, Littlefoot, Ducky, and Lotus, seemed skeptical of Mama and my siblings, they all warmed up to them. However, they were still uncertain of me, namely because I was an omnivorous theropod. Emphasis on omnivorous. I had tried so hard not to hunt around them and did it in private so not to disturb any, but it was so hard without proper cover and scarcity of prey. I had been reluctant to even go after this longisquama I had just caught and wait maybe to find some insects or plants. We had stopped at a large oasis to rest, drink, and eat what vegetation the tiny habitat had to offer.

I began tearing off the quill-like scale projections from the longisquama, soon digging into it's flesh and cartilage lining its spine and ribs. As I munched on the pieces of my catch, I began to hear murmurs from afar that weren't of my herd. Lifting my head whilst chewing boyishly, I scented the air as foreign smells seeped into my nasal cavities. It reeked of dinosaur, but thankfully not a dangerous carnivore like a megalosaurus or allosaurus. I quickly finished picking apart the reptile until I was satisfied, then moving to bury it. I began shambling over to the scent, which came from some tall grass stalks in the distance.

I began pushing my way through the dead stalks, intent on discovering the source of the scent. Stalk by stalk brushed against my face as my journey through the dead plant life continued. I picked at a few small bugs as I did so, finding them either clinging to stalks or crawling on the crusty ground. I soon sifted my snooping mandible through the exit of the stalks, my bicolored eyes soon finding the end afterward as I shook my face around to alleviate myself of the grass. I was met with surprise as I gazed upon yet another, possibly larger oasis with a small herd of stegosaurs crouched down around the edge, sipping on refreshing water and feasting on what plant life they could find.

I glanced around, noticing a sudden commotion among the scene as two juveniles frolicked in the shallow water jovially. One was in its young adolescent ages, with a deep forest-green hide, a lighter, if not yellowish underbelly, deep brown plates lining its back, carefree maroon irises, and two sporting spikes on its tail tip. The other, a much younger, yet just as large (compared to me, of course), creamy-brown colored youngling with a lighter underbelly, brown 'spike-bumps' lining its back, and brilliant cerulean eyes. As they ran along, three rather peeved looking adults stood as the dirty water dripped from their faces. One was a tangerine-colored stegosaur with brown plates, a brown splotch on its back, a lighter underbelly, and cerulean eyes. Another was a hazel color with maroon eyes and brown plates while the other was a deep green with brown eyes and yellow plates.

Based on the looks, I concluded that the hazel and deep green stegosaurs were most likely the parents of the older stegosaur juvenile, while the tangerine one was the parent to the younger, cream-brown one. I looked around and counted about eight more stegosaurs, all consisting of tans, browns, greens, yellows, and oranges in colors. I returned my gaze back to the three parents as they shook themselves to flick off the water. I perked up as I heard a feminine voice emit from the hazel parent.

"Spike, Tippy, why don't you go play somewhere else, such as somewhere _away_ from the waterhole so the herd can drink in peace?" the hazel female insisted.

"Your mother is right, son," the deep green male soon spoke up.

The creamy brown youngling interjected, "Aw, but Mister Pike and Miss Hedge, we are having more fun in the water! Not as much dirt gets caught between our toes!"

His friend gave a lax nod in agreement.

The tangerine female objected, "Well, if you keep splashing around, there won't be enough water for the herd, Tippy. You never know either, you may find some puddles or streams to play in. Now, run along somewhere drier, boys."

Tippy sighed dejectedly, "Yes, Mom. C'mon, Spike."

The creamy-brown youngling began wading out of the water, Spike, presumably the green male juvenile, following. As the duo walked back onto land, they soon began their merry playing as before, as if nothing happened. Quite an interesting scene. It was so cool to witness talking stegosaurs, since they were both nonexistent and extinct back in my former life. I, uh, was refering that talking dinosaurs were nonexistent, not real ones. I continued to watch them in their antics as I suddenly lost sight of the two. I glanced around as I was soon jarred to the side, crushing dead stalks under my weight. As my mind cleared, I glanced up to bewildered maroon eyes. Leaning back a bit, I soon made the face out to be that young stegosaur Spike! The juvenile gasped as he suddenly backed away from me.

I assured, "Hey, it's fine. I won't hurt ya. Y'see, us oviraptorosaurs and troodontids are omnivorous." I grabbed a mouthful of dead grass and shoved it into my beak as I began chewing the rather bland tasting plants. "See?"

The stegosaurus gave me an uncertain look before simply smiling and nodding. I swallowed the mush with a shudder as another figure came rushing in and I made it out to be the younger stegosaurus Tippy.

"Spike, what's that?" he gasped.

"I... I'm an oviraptor... and troodon hybrid," I quickly assured. "And the name's Wayward. Don't worry, I'm just here with my herd."

Tippy gave me a funny look, "Herd?"

"Yeah, an apatosaurus herd with led by a matriach. My Mama and my siblings were just taken into their herd several days ago," I explained.

Tippy arched a brow, "Why would a sauropod herd let a bunch of theropods live with them?"

I sat up, "Well… my Mama knows them from before. And even helped them fend of a pack of utahraptors."

The creamy-brown youngling gawked, "A puny theropod did that? You sure you're not pulling my tail?"

I gazed at the ground, "… Mama's an amargasaurus. I'm adopted."

Tippy's eyes widened, "A sauropod took in a theropod!?"

I nodded.

Tippy exchanged glances with Spike, who seemed a bit surprised too, but relaxed. I was suddenly met with a slobbery surprise as Spike ran his tongue up my face. As the pinkish muscle flicked off my face, I proceeded in shaking myself out.

Tippy blinked, "Well it seems like Spike's taken a liking towards you... " He gave a small smile. "You don't seem so bad… Say, do you wanna play with us to?"

I thought for a moment. Would Mama or the others wonder where I was right now? Would the herd wonder too? Was I even _allowed_ to play with ornithischians? I simply shrugged the nagging questions away and returned the smile.

"Sure," I chirped.

Tippy bounced with joy, "Alrighty then! Let's play tag!" He quickly tapped me with his stubby tail before I could even react. "You're it, Way!" He paused for a second. "Uh... I'm Tippy, by the way." I gave him a nod, already knowing from my spying from earlier, but nodded as if I hadn't known before. "Yeah… me and Spike should probably start running now."

With that, the two stegosaurs barreled out of the grass stalks as fast as they could probably muster. I took no hesitation in shooting after the pair as I too exited the patch of stalks. As I chased the two males, I noticed be began passing through a small split in some rocks, forming an almost canyon-like structure. That could probably conceal their parents from spotting me. I soon caught up to Spike as I lunged for him, landing in between his forming spike plates lining his spine. He grunted in surprise and halted. I readily clung onto him, to my dismay, to the sudden seize. Tippy soon came lumbering back to see what had happened.

"Looks like Spike's it!" Tippy proclaimed. "C'mon, Wayward, before he can trample us!"

I caught onto his joke as I leaped rather clumsily after the creamy-brown stegosaurus youngling. I could hear Spike gasp in surprise and them began lumbering over to us as we ran. I tried my best not to pass up Tippy, but the adrenaline urged me onward. I was so caught up in my prideful ambles that I almost didn't notice the call from Tippy.

"W-Wayward, please stop! We can't wander away so far!" he warned. I screeched to a halt as loose earth became wedged between my hind claws. I turned around to meet a panting stegosaur, puffing, "Pl… please… we can't… go any… further. We gotta go… back, Way… ward."

I glanced from the exhausted stegosaur youngling to his elder, just as winded, adolescent companion. Sighing through my nares and attempting to also catch my breath, I nodded. Spike gave me a look with his maroon eyes, which read: "Yeah, sorry, Tippy's right. Our parents will worry." After the two males caught their breaths, Tippy approached me with a rather awkward expression.

"Look… maybe we can play… some _other_ time," Tippy advised. "If we ever see each other again, that is!" He added. The young male sighed, "Y'see… I think it's best if me and Spike head back our herd… and… you to yours."

I bore my bicolored gaze into his cerulean, nodding with understanding.

He gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry we have to be so abrupt with our game, but it's important to obey our parent's instructions. It was nice meeting you, Wayward… I hope you can see us again. Good luck with your journey."

I leaned in to nuzzle him, then recieving yet another slobbery lick from Spike as he gave me a despondent expression. I simply gave him a reassuring smile.

"It was nice meeting ya'll too… and good luck to ya too." I smiled. I paused, "Wait… where exactly… are you all heading?"

As the two had just began turning to pad away, Tippy turned to face me with a surprised look.

"Oh… well… we're heading to this faraway place called… the Great Valley?" He answered uncertainly.

My mood lit up at his answer, "Really? I'm headed there too!"

Tippy wagged his stubby tail, "Oh wow! Cool! I guess we'll eventually see each other again after all!"

Spike hummed in agreement, smiling. My snout curled into that of a grimace.

I couldn't assure him that we would _all…_ make it to the Great Valley.

I quickly reassured myself as he suddenly spoke, "Look, we really gotta go! Bye Wayward! See ya at the Great Valley!" And off the two went shambling into the distance.

I gave a halfhearted wave as my expression shifted.

" _Bye_ …"

Once they were out of sight, I could still smell their musk lingering. I couldn't shake the feeling that we couldn't 100% see each other again.

We could only hope.

* * *

I had began trekking along the opposite direction as Tippy and Spike had gone, trying to find an alternate route back to my own herd without them beginning to worry _too_ much. The walls of the rift began to rise, casting a shadow. I carefully saugntered along the path, taking in every detail, every crack lining the walls. I sighed through my nares. I'd have to really back to my herd. Mama really began to worry when I wasn't in her sight. I doubt that she would think any different now that we're in a herd. I simply shrugged it off as the rift began to lower the further I went.

As I ventured, I suddenly began to slow as foreign scents of herbivores and sounds filled my senses. I crouched lower and began sauntering along the wall where rocks would jut up now and then. I soon peered over a large boulder as I was met with yet another herd.

Ceratopsians.

They were all gathered around an oasis of their own with some dead or dying plant life. I spotted an onyx-colored triceratops with a lighter head and frill and dark brown eyes sipping the water, next to it was a beige triceratops with jade colored eyes who casually ate some foliage. I also spotted a rather magenta colored triceratops with cerulean eyes eating from a large fern. I counted at least seven more, all consisting of earthy, muddy colors (browns, grays, blacks, tans, greens etc).

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts as the boulder I was crouched behind suddenly rattled. Startled, I glanced over the boulder as I suddenly was met with a disgruntled pink triceratops youngling a bit taller than me with cerulean eyes. A feminine groan escaped the youngling as they rubbed their snout. I leaned against the boulder, cocking my head to the side. She suddenly glanced up to gasp upon seeing me. I felt my heart skip a beat when she did so.

"A hadrosaur?"

"Oviraptor and troodon," I corrected. "I'm an oviraptor and troodon hybrid."

"That's... weird," the youngling blinked slowly. "I've never seen a _'hy-brid'_ before."

"I think hybrids are really rare..." I shrugged.

The young female paused as the words slipped from my snout. I gave her a confused look as she sat back on her haunches. Slipping over the boulder, I landed in front of her as we began observing each other. Upon further observation, I noticed she had a maroon splotch covering her backside and violet quill-like bristled sported from her backside and tail. She suddenly leaned in and sniffed my face.

"You… smell kinda funny… like… not like a _regular_ theropod," she noted. "The theropods I've usually smelt smell like blood, flesh, and stank. You smell like mud and plants and bugs."

"Maybe that's because I'm around a herd of apatosaurs and amargasaurs all the time, plus a parasaurolphus," I remarked.

The triceratops tilted her frilled head, "What?"

I kept a firm gaze, "I was adopted by an amargasaurus and now we're living with a herd of apatosaurs."

The pink triceratops youngling lit up, "Say what? A sauropod took in a _theropod_!? That's nuts!"

I shrugged, "Hey, I wasn't even born when Mama took me in. Not as if I had a choice, but I'm glad I didn't, because I love Mama and my siblings."

The triceratops studied me carefully, "Hmm… you're unusual for a theropod, but you _are_ an omnivore in a sauropod herd. Say, what's your name? I'm Tricia!"

I smiled and bowed gentlemanly, "The name's Wayward, milady."

Tricia giggled, bowing gentlewoman-like, "It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Lord Wayward."

"Why, thank you, Lady Tricia of Triceratops," I bowed my head.

"My pleasure, Lord Wayward of… Thauro… pod," Tricia mimicked me.

I bowed again, "It is an honor to be in your presence, Milady."

"I am also honored to be in yours, Milord," she insisted.

"Back at 'cha, Lady Tricia," I bowed.

We bowed to each other playfully until we suddenly banged out heads together. A bit disoriented, we recovered and shared a laugh. That soon escalated into us shoving each other, frill against crest. She was quite strong, due to her genetics and extra limbs, but I kept my ground with my endurance, balance, and hind claws. She shoved me back before she turned around, running a few yards away before scraping the ground in challeng with her forepaw. Her cerulean eyes gleamed with eagerness. I backed up and tucked my forelegs against me, narrowing my eyes and lifting my tail. I scraped the barren ground with my hind claws before giving a small shake and shooting towards Tricia. The pink triceratops youngling began charging after me too. As we got closer, I suddenly was shocked to hear loud bellows and a squealing call as pounding of heavy footsteps suddenly followed. I began to slow as a huge golden object suddenly leaped from out of the blue and landed over Tricia, who skidded clumsily to a surprised stop. The large figure turned out to be a livid yellow triceratops adolescent with jade eyes, bronze quill-like bristles lining her backside and tail, and protruding horns from her fanned frill and tip of her beaked snout. She was a bit smaller than Littlefoot, but was larger than Ducky or Nambi, proving to her intimidating appearance. She glowered at me as she suddenly pounced and dug her snout-horn under me into my ribcage, shoveling me onto her snout and tossing me a good distance away from her and Tricia.

I went flying as I twisted backwards and collapsed on my side, pain flooding my body. I felt winded as I fought to stand, soon finding the astonished look of Tricia and angered gaze of the yellow triceratops. I groaned as I dragged myself to my hind paws, teetering from the discomfort.

" _Cera_!" Tricia steamed. "What the heck what _that_ for!? They were only _playing_ with me!"

Cera only scowled at Tricia, "You're lucky _I_ was around to take care of that _creature_ , Tricia! You should be _thanking_ me!"

" _Thanking you_!? I should be _ungrateful_ for you hurting my new friend!" she rebuked as Cera began stalking towards me threateningly.

Cera scoffed, " ' _FRIEND_ '!?"

Before the younger triceratops could argue, another pounding came, louder and heavier, came storming towards us. A huge, charcoal-colored adult triceratops with a gray head and underbelly came barreling in, hovering himself over Cera. I found my knees begin knocking together as the humongous male, almost as large as Mama, glowered deeply into my soul with burning orbs that I swear I could've never forgotten even if I had tried. My heart raced, as I saw Tricia out of the corner of my eyes scamper beside Cera defensively, attempting to reason. He soon glanced at the youngling with disappointment under him, the youngling almost shrinking under his gaze.

"Tricia, _what_ were you told about playing with other dinosaurs?" he rumbled. He added with a sneer towards me, "Especially saurichians such as whatever the hell _this featherbrained spawn is_?"

Tricia couldn't find the right words to reply, "Th-they didn't seem so bad… M-Mister Topps… Why, I-I thought we could be—"

Topps roared in anger as Tricia cowered to the ground, Cera giving a disgusted look towards her. This was _not_ looking good. I can't believe I had gotten Tricia into this much mess. I was such a damned idiot, as always.

" ' _Friends_ '!?" Topps reprimanded fiercely. "You thought you could just _break_ our _code_ and the _natural order_ and _befriend_ a carnivorous _predator_!? What blasphemy! What has gotten into your thick skull to make you even _consider_ going near one of those _'things'_ , when you _knew_ that you are strictly _forbidden_ to _interact_ with one!? Even enough to call it your _'friend'_!?" Tricia's eyes began to glaze as they watered up. "I am very, _very_ ashamed in you, young lady. You should be glad that Cera was here to bail you out before it could have _assaulted_ you!"

Cera snorted in agreement as Tricia began to shake. Another triceratops came stamping towards us as this scene played out. I fretted another lashing, but I was wrong to where it would be directed to. An almost identically colored triceratops, but darker with periwinkle eyes, skidded to a stop as indignation filled her eyes.

"Topps! That's _enough_ out of you!" she snarled. "Just because _my_ daughter wanted to try something different doesn't mean you need to scorn her for such! And look what you're doing to that poor hatchling," she frowned as she approached me, "they're probably scared out of their mind."

"Tria, what makes you think that _you_ can decide for what our herd lives by when you _know_ that _I_ am the leader of this herd?" Topps countered.

"Oh, so now that makes you a _tyrant_!? _No_ leader should be so cruel to something that didn't even cause _harm_!" Tria objected.

"The _first_ thing a leader is to do is protect his herd from threats such as _that_ feathered sack of sin," Topps glowered at me.

"When were they ever a _threat_!? From what I saw, they were only _playing_!" Tria growled.

Topps' eyes flashed in ire, "You _saw_ the entire thing!? You should have been the _first_ one to stop it from interacting with Tricia!"

"Why is it that you always pick on the young ones!? Why do you always have to be so _cruel_!?" Tria shot back.

Topps began to growl just as a beige triceratops with blue eyes came rushing towards us.

"Alright, that is enough," she insisted. "I've seen too much already."

Topps arched a brow at the female, "Siana, why are you over here?"

"Topps, just let the youngling go," Siana remarked.

Topps narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think it'll get off the claw that _easily_?"

"Because they didn't do anything _wrong_ ," she argued. "Tria's right, just leave them be and I'll have a talk with Tricia myself. Everything will be sorted out."

The male snorted, "So be it." He glanced under him to Cera. "Come Cera… always remember that ceratopsians never play with _saurichians_ nor other ornitschians."

Cera grunted towards Tricia and me, "Ceratopsians _never_ play with _theropods_." With a raise of her horn, Cera began to turn away.

"Siana, you take Tricia with you somewhere private and talk to her," Topps ordered. "And Tria… take that thing as _far_ away from here. I don't _ever_ want to see it's face again."

Siana nodded before gesturing Tricia to follow her. As the four went back over to their herd, Tria glanced sadly down at me.

"I'm sorry, little one," she apologized. "As you can tell… our herd strictly forbids any interactions between other dinosaurs other than our own."

I nodded, still shaken.

Her eyes softened at my alarmed demeanor, "It's okay now… I'll take you back to your family. They're probably worried _sick_."

She was right. I should've never wandered off.

"Come now," Tria shoveled me onto her snout gently, balancing me against her frill and two horns that sported from it.

She began trekking towards that canyon-like rift, my head bobbing along with her gait.

As we traveled, she asked, "What is your name?"

"… It's Wayward," I replied solemnly.

"That's a wonderful name," Tria smiled. "I'm Tria. Also, I see you're not a normal theropod... are you some type of oviraptorid and dromaeosaur hybrid?"

"I... I'm half oviraptor and troodon... Ms. Tria... I'm… I'm sorry," I found myself apologizing. "I should've never wandered off from my herd… and now I got your daughter in trouble."

Tria shook her head gently, "No, no… you were only looking for a friend, I can tell."

"Waddya mean?"

"You're not the _only_ one to try and play with other kinds of dinosaurs."

"Huh? Do ya mean you _know_ someone who else has?"

"That someone is me, silly."

"Oh, heh."

"I was around your age, possibly older, when I was still living with my own herd and parents. I had been playing in a small pond when I suddenly came across a little dryosaurus. His herd was nearby ours. We had began splashing each other when both of our parents came and broke us apart. My father grabbed me by my tail while the dryosaurus's mother scooped him into her arms. I got a firm talking to on relationships with other species."

"I'm sure _Tricia's_ getting a firm talking to..."

"Oh, don't worry about it so much, Wayward. She'll be fine. I'm _her_ mother. She should be free to think how she wants about other kinds of dinosaurs. I didn't wait several months to lay an egg and incubated it until it hatched and raised it for _nothing_."

"Your patriarch sure is strict about that… _code_ of yours."

"He means well… Topps just… had a temper and loses his patience now and then. I guess it's just how he was raised."

"Do you _like_ him?"

"Well, in what sense, dear?"

"Like… as a companion, a _leader_ , lots of things."

"Well… I could say that I hold some respect for him keeping a herd together and safe so far. Our journey to the Great Valley has been quite treacherous and volatile, next to carnivores and territorial dinosaurs and other creatures of the like. He's made some good choices, but he isn't perfect. But I can't see him as a friend… I can only see him as a companion or a leader."

"Was that tricetatops named Siana somehow related to him?"

"Yes, that is his mate. She's also a voluntary matriarch for our herd. She's very sensible and levelheaded, but she's quite… cold and rash at times. She's the mother to that yellow tricetatops you saw named Cera and three others."

"Is she a good mother?"

"Of course, yet Cera tends to mirror her father more and more. She hopes to be the herd's matriarch one day."

"What are her siblings like?"

"Well, she has two brothers, each named Ridge and Cyan, and a sister named Rayna. Cyan tends to be on the analytical and pratical side of life. Ridge is quite the idealist. Rayna is very optimistic and cheery, but can be easily frustrated. But… Cera tends to want to follow in her father's pawsteps."

"Wow… I wonder why."

"She agrees that her father's notions are ideal for the survival and succes of the herd."

"Isn't that a bit drastic though, no offense, but shouldn't someone with a _different_ outlook of leading take over now and then?"

Tria sighed, "Yes, you _are_ correct, but no one else is willing to stand up. They all seem pretty satisfied with the successor for Topps. No one else dares to challenge Topps, for fear of exile. Being alone can be very hazardous, especially for a squat herbivore such as a ceratopsian."

"Are _you_ satisfied?"

Tria halted to a second. I seemed have to struck a nerve.

"Well… as long as my daughter is well and we're getting closer to the Great Valley… I'm fine."

I was only half-convinced, so I decided not to press the matter further. An awkward silence soon followed. Before long, Tria was striking up another conversation topic.

"Say… I heard you talking about a herd, care to expand on that?"

"Uh… Well… I live in a herd because I'm adopted. My Mama is an amargasaurus and I have five other siblings. We're in a herd of apatosaurs who know my mother from before for helping them fend off some utahraptors."

"Ah, that's interesting. Odd how your mother took in a theropod."

"One of the mothers in the herd took in a parasaurolophus."

"My, now that sounds like a herd I'd like to live in."

"Yeah… it's great."

"Say, are we getting closer?"

"Yes ma'am, in fact, you can drop me off right here. I know my way back."

"If you say so, Wayward."

With that, the female lowered me to the ground and let me slip off. Once I was back on my paws, she gave me a very warm smile. I returned it with a goofy smirk. She chuckled in reply, soon nuzzling my teal snout against her beaked snout. I rested my face against hers as I suddenly felt a yearning not to let go. Somehow, she reminded me of someone… Someone dear to me.

But I couldn't recall.

"Thank you… Miss Tria…"

"My pleasure, small one."

"Bye…"

"Be safe, now… take good care of your herd."

I nodded.

"Remember, stay true to yourself, and you'll know where you stand," Tria winked.

As the magenta female began to turn to leave, I couldn't help but think about her parting words. I would know where I stood if I stayed true to myself? As gave a halfhearted wave to the triceratops as she walked away. Would we ever meet again? Would our paths cross? Possibly… would all of us make it?

Spike, Tippy, Tricia, Tria… Mama, Nambi… _Everyone_.

We needed to stay strong.

We needed to reach the Great Valley.

As I returned to to the oasis, it was almost evening. I hadn't been gone long. Good. I casually crouched down to sip the stagnant water of the oasis, minding my own business as I saw the herd mind theirs, fixated on grazing, resting, or drinking.

It was as if I had never… _left_.

* * *

At nightfall, the herd had began to settle down. I cozied up beside Nambi, taking in her warmth and scent. It had always comforted me. We were lying down beside Mama's belly. Nia, Sabin, Pip, and Pop were snuggled together in a heap near her foreleg. Everyone was settled around the edges of the oasis, some under the dead palm trees. I was near the edge of the water myself. I found myself unable to sleep, however. It was as if someone were...

Watching me.

I snapped open my eyes as I glanced over into the distance, a sense of alarm overtaking me. I glanced at Nambi before carefully scooting away from her, cautious to not wake her. Sauntering away, I was careful to not wake up anyone. As I inched away from the oasis, I began to increase my pace. That was when I stopped dead in my tracks. There were two ambers eyes staring into me.

The eyes of a dakotaraptor.

The huge dromaeosaur stood there, eyes piercing into me. It had gray-white feathers and huge killer claws on its hind paws, larger and sharper than that of utahraptor's or achillobator's. It stood as tall as Littlefoot and had a tail as long as Ali's. I found my heart begin to race, but soon found myself relaxing at their eyes were not filled with malice or hunger.

"Troodontid," she crowed. "What are you doing awake?"

I gulped, "I... I smelt... you."

"So I _alerted_ you, huh?" she chuckled. "That's... actually quite _humorous_. I like you. What's your name?"

I kept a firm gaze, "It's Wayward... You?"

"Whispering Sky is my name," she replied. "But feel free to call me Sky. By the way... what exactly _are_ you? Sorry to ask, but... you're very strange for a troodontid."

I then narrowed my eyes, "I'm half troodon and oviraptor... What are you doing here anyway? Still hunting?"

Whispering Sky nipped at her foreleg feathers, "No. I am satisfied as of tonight. I'm just taking a relaxing stroll."

I was uncertain.

The dakotaraptor gave me a look, "What? Just because I'm a carnivore means that I can't enjoy myself?"

I quickly shook my head.

"It's strange... you omnivores and herbivores always think us carnivores are _evil_ just because of our _diet_ ," she glared. "We only kill to _eat_."

I nodded, "I know... I'm sorry. I just get the wrong idea when a theropod comes lurking towards my herd at night. Could mean anything."

"Say... isn't it unusual that you claim that you're in a herd? What? Did some herbivores take you in?"

I nodded.

"Huh... that _is_ unusual... but perhaps the times are finally changing."

"Yeah... I was adopted by an amargasaurus and now we're in an apatosaurus herd."

"Really now? You _are_ quite interesting for a theropod."

"Heh, thanks. You're pretty cool too. Where's your pack?"

"I hunt alone."

"I see."

"Have you ever tried eating food other than insects and reptiles or plants?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not sure I could eat another dinosaur unless it was my only option. I'm okay with just eating plants too..."

Whispering Sky's eyes glinted, "I see, child. You wish not to harm others. That is good. You're going to help a lot of dinosaurs."

I then asked, "Wait... I know this is off-topic, but how are we communicating? I thought carnivores had their own language and herbivores did too."

"You're an omnivore. You are able to understand both tongues. It just comes with being one of your kind. See, if you were an herbivore, you wouldn't be able to understand me without understanding my native tongue. But it seems you're able to speak fluent flattooth. You see, I actually learned how to speak flattooth, but it wasn't easy, speaking only sharptooth."

"I see, Miss Sky..."

She cleared her throat, "Now, I believe you need to get your rest. You're a growing theropod. You need as much energy as possible, especially in these lands."

I nodded, yawning at the thought.

"It was nice meeting you... Wayward. Remember... take care of your herd. And they'll take care of you. They're all you got, kid."

With that, the dromaeosaur began sprinting away into the distance. Once out of sight, I simply waved before tiptoeing back over to Nambi. As I settled down, I thought about what she had said.

 _"They're all you got, kid."_

What was she trying to get at? Was she just saying that because the fact any of us could _die_ at any time or place? Sighing, I curled up tightly before I drifted off.

I needed to protect my family.


	5. The Other Herd

(Disclaimer: 'The Land Before Time' belongs to Universal, Don Bluth, and every other original owner. My characters belong to me. This is for show, not dough.)

* * *

Chapter Four: The Other Herd

* * *

"Mama… do you know any stories?"

"Wayward, why do you ask that?" Mama questioned.

I laughed, " 'Cause I'm _bored_ as all get out!"

Mama chuckled, "Oh, I see."

A week had passed since my encounters with the stegosaur and triceratops herd and the dakotaraptor named Whispering Sky. Spike, Tippy, Tricia, Tria, Topps, Cera, Siana, and Whispering Sky were still ingrained in my thoughts as if I had met them just yesterday. Now, the herd and the family was continuing our long trek to the Great Valley. I was casually perched on Mama's head as Nambi and the others were cozied on her back and shoulders. Littlefoot was also on his mother's head, enjoying the view like a hatchling fresh out of a cave. Ducky lounged on Lotus's back, casually relaxing. Ali was also on her mother's back. It had been a while since we had been walking, so Pato, Lotus's elderly father, advised he let us children rest for a while. It was high noon, and we had just gotten from a rest stop as some fresh trees still hanging in there. I was enjoying the time atop Mama's head, as it was a rare treat to be given as I usually rode on her back or walked myself. As we passed through large groves of dead bushes, Mama continued our conversation.

"What kind of story would you like?"

"A scary story!"

"If you say so… How are you with _true_ stories?"

"I guess they're almost like fake ones?"

"You really crack me up, my child."

"I hope I don't… _break your ice_!"

"Okay, I think that's enough puns for now."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, it was pretty funny for a while. Anyway… ready to hear that story?"

"Sure!"

"You know how I always tell you to stay close by me because of predatory carnivores?"

"Mhm."

"Well, what if I told you that there is one especially— or might I say _two_ packs— that you need to watch out for. One consists of four. One of them is a monolophosaurus with the darkest feathers, that she was named Opaque. You'd never see her coming in the dark. Another is a dilophosaurus with purple feathers as dim as the twilight skies with such slanted crests, that he is known as Slant. Their comrad, a russet neovonator named Incisor, is known for his razor teeth, in which he is called from his namesake. And their leader… the most feared of all: _Demise_. By one glance of him, those cower in horror at his tremendous size and length, with the dimmest green scales and the most piked quills lining his chest, tail, and hide. You can tell that he is far more fiercer than a tyrannosaurus rex, far more agile than an allosaurus, and far mightier than an albertosaurus. You see, Demise, known as the Great Sharptooth to us herbivores, is a giganotosaurus. You'd never forget his crimson eyes even if you tried. Yet, he is rivaled by his sister, Red Claw, who is just a strong. She is known for a long jagged scar running from her eye to one of her claws and one yellow eye that will pierce into your heart. She is a bit lighter than her brother, but is just as menacing. Her two posse, two utahraptors named Screech and Thud, siblings. Thud is a green utahraptor with jagged, black stripes lining his backside, as is his sister Screech, but she is a menacing marine blue. They are very agile and highly skilled hunters. Even they would outrun oviraptorids and troodontids like you and even ornithimimids. Demise and Red Claw both compete for status and rank, each taking on larger competitors and prey. They are very volatile and feared, along with their underlings."

"Whoa… have you ever _seen_ any of them for yourself, Mama?"

"Red Claw took my father's life. I had witnessed her rip his sail off. It was the most gruesome thing I had ever seen. I was only a youngling."

" _Mama_ …"

"Wayward, it's alright. I wouldn't have shared that with you if I was still so upset by it. My father has been in a better place for a long time."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She succumbed to an infectious bite from a carnotaurus several winters ago. But rest assured, I have moved on. I still miss her dearly, I do, but I was taught to not linger on those who no longer are."

"Oh… well… thanks for the story. I'm not so bored anymore, eh heh…"

"Of course, my child," Mama smiled.

As we continued our trek, I glanced up at the sky, noticing it was beginning to dim with gathering clouds.

"It's gonna rain soon," I remarked as I felt the air thicken.

"I see that, Wayward," Mama glanced up at me.

"It might be a downpour…" I added.

"I'm sure Old One knows," Mama noted. "She's the matriarch for a reason."

"Yeah… But does she know about that herd of sauropods ahead?" I inquired.

"W-What? What do you…?" the amargasaurus gaped.

I simply pointed a claw where some earthy-colored sauropods were gathered around some fresh, living trees. I glanced over to the wrinkled, deep taupe form of Old One as she suddenly halted. Soon the herd followed her action. I jolted slightly as Mama halted as well. I glanced back at my siblings as I saw them stirring. Glancing over to Ducky and Littlefoot, I could tell they were confused. I perked up as Old One began to speak.

"Everyone, it appears I have spotted a brachiosaur herd," she rumbled. "Remember, be cautious of them."

I heard the other herd members mutter amongst themselves as Old One began leading us towards the direction of the herd of brachiosaurs. As Mama began to walk once more with the others, I squinted my eyes ahead, trying to see exactly how many were in the herd. The closer we got, I counted around eleven of them. One stood out amongst the rest, however. They were much more lean and flat-headed than the others, with a much longer, slimmer tail. They were a bark brown color with a darker stripe running down their snout. They also had a lighter snout, neck, underbelly, and under-tail. They were beside a rather deep green brachiosaurus with a darker stripe down their back and a tannish underside. I then realized that the brown sauropod wasn't even a brachiosaurus, but some kind of diplodocid sauropod. As we approached the herd, I noticed the strange sauropod didn't have longer forelimbs as to the others. They also lacked the crest-like structure to their scalp. We had gotten even closer when…

" _B-Bron_."

A rumble of thunder followed.

The herd's attention snapped over to Lotus as she stared dead at the brown sauropod. He stared right back into her navy blue eyes with his cerulean. A light drizzle erupted from the sky as it speckled the hides of the various sauropods, Ducky, the one hadrosaur, and me, the only oviraptorid/troodontid theropod. I felt the atmosphere shift into that of anticipation and apprehension. Lotus and the male's gazes seemed transfixed on each other, not showing any signs of letting up. I noticed some of the brachiosaurus herd was beginning to mutter amongst themselves, the same with mine. Suddenly, the male cleared his throat.

" _Lotus_ … it's a surprise to see you again," the male droned.

"It is, indeed… Bron," Lotus agreed.

I glanced over to Littlefoot, who seemed rather uncomfortable around Bron, presumably the male apatosaurus of the brachiosaurus herd. I noticed that Pato and Apa were also exchanging looks of discomfort and nervousness. It was as if this one sauropod suddenly turned the entire herd upside down. It even managed to make me feel the awkwardness radiating from the air. The mutters petered out as Bron spoke once more in a deadpan tone.

"My, Lotus… it had been awhile since we last saw each other… How has the herd been?"

"We're fine, Bron. We have been for a long time. In fact, I've managed to raise my son quite well."

"Son?" Bron observed the taupe adolescent as he dunked his head and scooched back a bit. The elder male continued, "He's your only one? Where are the _others_?"

That was when the entire crowd went dead silent. Judging from some of the herd members' looks, especially from Hazel and Lotus's parents, I could tell that Bron had struck a bad nerve in the mother apatosaurus. The light drizzle became a light rain.

Lotus straightened her posture, "Absolutely _not_ , Bron. You know what? Littlefoot is _not_ my only child. Far from it." The mother turned her elongated neck around as she reached to pluck her adoptive daughter off of her back. Through her teeth and muffled by the beige, quill-like plumage around Ducky's neck and chest, Lotus said, "Her name is _Ducky_. She is a parasaurolophus. And she is my _daughter_ , no matter what you claim. She had no _mother_. No _father_. No _family_. No _herd_. No _caretakers_. No _nothing_. She has me, her brother, her friends, and her herd now. And don't you _ever_ say that I only have _one_ child, Bron. And because of _you_ , I _only_ have two." She leaned in challengingly. "While you decided to waltz off, ornithomimus ate through my hatchling's eggs. All four of them. Not a _single_ one spared. One almost took Littlefoot, but at least I was able to stop the bastard. But that could've been avoided, if the father hadn't played _runaway_. You should be ashamed. Ashamed to even be around for me to inform you of your hatchlings' _deaths_ , Bron!"

Bron held his head high, but it was evident that a bit of remorse, agitation, and desperation glinted in his cerulean eyes. I could tell within Bron's cerulean and Lotus's navy blue orbs'depths that they held some unresolved tensions and tribulations long overdue for settling out. Just as tensions became higher, a loud cracking of bark from a loud snap erupted into the atmosphere. Everyone averted their eyes to the source as they saw a cross-looking, gray shunosaurus with irritated green eyes, a darker splotch on her back, and a lighter underside leering at my herd, namely Lotus. A smaller version of them appeared at their feet, just as angered. Based on their comparable looks, I concluded the smaller, much younger youngling was their child. A few other braciosaurs soon came in with threatening looks. Then came a rather large, forest green brachiosaurus with a darker backside and a yellowish underside with hazel eyes come marching to face us. A small, hazel-colored brachiosaurus with a darker backside stretching to the end of their snout and yellowish underside with an unusually long tail and neck for their species walked under the large green brachiosaurus, face in a sour scowl. The large green brachiosaurus stood closely to Bron, as did the long-necked-and-tailed brachiosaurus youngling, who I noticed also had an unusually small crest atop their head. Taking a whiff of the air, I concluded the brachiosaurus was female, the longish youngling was male, the shunosaurus was female, and the shunosaurus's child was a male.

Removing her double-piked club-tail, the shunosaurus growled, "That is far enough, Lotus. Bron did what was best for him, which ultimately led to him being the great patriarch of our herd."

The large brachiosaurus viciously added, "Nosh is correct. And, for your information, my dearest mate and devoted father to our son, Shorty." The brachiosaurus leaned her head closer in malice, "Which means take your inbred spawns and quit holding them around like some kind of prized branch of Tree Stars, take your nonsense herd, and leave. You are _not_ needed _nor_ wanted here."

Lotus simply sharpened her glare as the brachiosaurus snorted curtly at her. The blue-gray apatosaurus lowered Ducky back onto her back, guided Littlefoot down onto her back also, and kept her cutting scowl equal to the brachiosaurus's. The rainfall became a shower now, thunder more eminent now. The skies now darkened as did the hearts around us. Bron was astonished and bewildered by the sudden bombardment of his mate and herd mate. I felt my heart racing as Mama's narrow head suddenly became too sleek to rest on and went plummeting earthward, only to be caught by my tail, merely inches away from touching the ground. I tried my best to catch my breath as I was suddenly met with a lethal impact mere inches near my head as a double-sided, piked club-like tail now lifted from a decent-sized dent in the cracked earth. Lifting up my head, I noticed the hateful glare from the shunosaurus youngling. The gray sauropod's grass-green eyes bore into my bicolored ones as I couldn't help but lightly glare myself.

"Didn't you hear Miss Reach, _theropod_? Leave now before that warning hit aims and comes in contact with your _silly_ crest and makes it come clean _off_ ," he warned.

I heard the deep rumble from a guttural growl come from Mama as she reeled me away from the threatening sauropod. Lifting me up between the split of her mauve sail, the deep violet amargasaurus snorted towards the violent youngling. He seemed intimidated as a clap of thunder soon followed, but his mother came to the rescue as she yanked him by his club tip, glowering deeply at Mama, clearly telling her to back off from her son. Mama only continued to glare towards Nosh. Right before the situation could worsen, Old One stepped in demandingly.

"Alright, alright, that is _enough_!" the eld matriarch commanded with a gravely tone. "No need for anymore prejudice than there is. We are nowhere near in the situation where a skirmish would to take place out of grudges and hardships. We're all sauropods, are we not? And we are all dinosaurs? It is not our duty to fight amongst ourselves, verbally and physically. There are children present… so don't you think that your attitides and mannerisms are affecting them negatively? What kind of examples are we setting? Hm?" Silence. "That is what I thought. Now, Bron," she turned to the male. "Get your herd in line and be on your way. We have our own business to attend to. It is startling to see you, but know that you are no longer welcome in our herd." She glanced at Lotus, "The same applies to you. You have no right to start scorning your former mate nor start anything you would regret. Your past actions should fuel our present and influence our future positively, so learn from them, or pay the price for ignoring what you had experienced." She raised her head. "As for the rest of you, you needn't to be so defensive of one individual, even if it to be your leader, to a point where it escalates into such tribulations that you begin to ready for a fight of the offensive that could lead to nothing but more loss, hatred, misunderstandings, and strife. It is not needed, especially in these times and parts. I believe we should all agree to stray from each others paths from now on and only benefit those of our herds or close ones. Any further interactions between us could spark a feuding war of past-tense hardships. Now… Do I have myself clear and understood? No more interruptions? No more spats? No more threats? No more dirty expressions or gestures? No more challenging sounds?" No answer. "Well?" A few begin to nod and soften their faces and postures. "Hm.… very well then. Good. Now… Go on. We're finished here."

With that, Old One began to lead us away from the shocked herd. I was just as taken aback from her speech, astonished at such wisdom and firmness within the oldtimer. That had been the first time I had EVER heard her share such words, so I let that teach me not to step over certain lines to not receive such a powerful reprimanding. The shower was now a downpour, soaking my cerulean and indigo feathers to my slim, compact body. The tension that previously filled the air lifted as the herd relaxed. I found myself instinctively burrowing deeply into Mama's neck, trying to keep myself hidden. I recalled the stinging words from that shunosaurus youngling, refering to me as some kind of cowardly theropod just as the triceratops herd had. As if the witch could read my mind, I suddenly felt her cutting tone hitting my ears.

"Afraid of a little rain, Theropod? Or… afraid of coming in contact with a sharp strike to the crest with spikes and a club-tail? You better be thankful Mommy was there to drag you away from that youngling or else… You might've been mistakened for an ornithimimid now. So you better watch yourself, Half-Breed, because you might just run into the wrong group of saurischians or… _ornithischians_ one day. And that might land you into somehere _far_ too unpleasant for you."

I felt my blood begin to boil as I glanced back at the russet female apatosaurus, her icy silver eyes baring mockingly into me. I heard the growl of Mama she had given the shunosaurus Nosh to the taunting apatosaurus, Cree.

"Cree, you better stay _away_ from my hatchling. You know better than to openly mock and threaten a youngling, even if they aren't a sauropod." Mama warned protectively.

"Oh, but I am only speaking the truth, now am I, _opal_?" Cree smirked wolfishly.

" _Don't_ … push your luck, Cree," Mama bit back.

"Ah, but says the one who took in a weak, soft-mouthed _theropod_ that only is a waste of space," Cree objected. "You really were and _are_ keeping your children at risk of such dinosaur in your possession, darling."

Mama then came nose-to-nose with the sharp-tongued, snarky female, "Utter one more thing about Wayward or my children and you'll be hearing an earful from Old One and especially _me_."

Cree only lifted her nose and quickened her pace, a cheeky smirk evident on my long lips. I felt the irritation come off of Mama as we continued through the heavy rain. I perked up as I heard her whisper.

"I'm so sorry, my dear Wayward… _but you are cursed just for being yourself_."

I frowned, nuzzling into her comfortingly.

But… she was right… of course.


	6. Tragedy In Their Midst

(Disclaimer: _'The Land Before Time'_ belongs to Universal, Don Bluth, and every other original owner. My characters belong to me. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Five: Tragedy in their _Midst_

Quick author's note: Look, I have recently noticed that one of my reviewers were refering to the scientific names to _the_ dinosaurs in my fanfic.

Here's why: It's easier to write with and it feels right to me and a many others. Also, if you _DID_ read about the fanfic summary before clicking the link to get into the fanfic's content to read, you should note that it clearly states: **_Slight AU_** , meaning alternate universe. I just always thought the nicknames for the dinosaurs were creative, but I always didn't want it to be too simple or common for different types of kinds of dinosaurs of genus. EVEN if more specific names (swimming sharptooth, sailback sharptooth, sailnecked longneck etc).

Also, please understand that Wayward is basically me inserted into the story. I am androgynous, meaning I identify as neither male or female and am a mixture between masculine and feminine, though I am more masculine by a landslide. I understand my biological sex is female, but I never felt female. Why am I telling you this? Why can't I just stop typing? Well… I made Wayward **_GENDERLESS_** because of my gender identity. When reincarnated, they were _PLANNED_ to be male, but ended up without genitals. They are built like a male, but aren't. They are also hard to tell whether they are female or male, often acting gender neutral and treating others equally of either sex. Wayward used **_THEY/THEM/THEIR_ ** pronouns, not _HE/HIM_ or **HER/SHE** , so please refrain from thinking they are female or male or both.

Thank you all for such kind reviews and remember…

Gender is about _hearts_ , not parts!

* * *

 _I could only gape in consternation as the lean tetanuran nimrod cleanly vaulted, latching onto Mama's mauve-sailed spine. The theropod dug her three-digited claws into the flesh as her hind claws sank into Mama's scaled flesh. I felt my blood run cold and my heart wrench as I shuddered at Mama's agonizing bellows. I couldn't move, frozen in place like a erroding rock at sea. The weary, deep violet amargasaurus bucked, attempting to despatch the monolophosaurus from her vulnerable sail. My head swam as the horrific scene played out, as if someone were sickeningly forcing me to watch it against my will. No words could even escape my tight, dry throat. My eyes blurred as the salty liquid began beading at the rims of my eyelids. Before long, the ebony monolophosaurus drove her agape maws down upon the sail, beginning to tear at the fleshy memberane and crack the neural spines. Blood kept spurting and pouring openly from the grevious wounds, causing Mama to wail sharply. I swear I could never forget the cries from her if I had ever could… it was imprinted into my memory forever._

 _Somewhere… deep within me, something began to stir. Until something snapped violently, causing me to go on a tangent charge towards the two saurischians. I let out a surprisingly fierce caw, fanning out my fanned forelimbs and tail plumage feathers. The indigo quills lining my back and neck stood on end as I narrowed my bicolored gaze. I brandished my curved fore claws and tensed my hindlimbs, flapping my fanned forelimbs rapidly to add measure._

 _"Leave my mother alone!" I screeched harshly._

 _As I neared the two, I was suddenly barricaded by the huge allosauroid himself, displaying his serrated teeth threateningly. The russet neovenator soon whipped out his stiff, muscular tail, catching me low in the diaphragm rather violently. I was winded as I was sent reeling backwards into a rocky wall. Agony shot through the back of my head as the breath left my lungs. I collapsed to the ground with a thud as the purple dilophosaurus himself towered over me, amber gaze burning into mine. He raised a single forepaw into the air, presenting a lethal weapon. I felt the salty fluid begin to bead at my eyes to reappear as the dilophosaurus let out a triumphant call. I simply sealed my eyes as I just lay there pathetically sprawled out like crippled prey._

 _Why did I lead them all that way...?_

* * *

 _I felt restless_.

I wriggled a bit on Mama's wrinkly neck in between her divided mauve sail. Grunting in annoyance, my eyes shot open as I scowled. A buzzing sound began filling my ears, increasing my irritation. Snapping my head around in annoyance, I suddenly spotted a satisfying discovery. Flittering not too far away was a navy blue prehistoric dragonfly. It zigzagged near me and fluttered near my face. Narrowing my eyes and curling my beak into a smirk in victory, I lunged for the four-winged insect as it whizzed away quickly. Landing with a grunt, I shook my head go clear the dizziness as I suddenly saw the dragonfly reeled into the waiting mouth of a tailed, prehistoric algae-green frog. It was as big as I saw as a hatchling, which was the size of a young puppy. I frowned at the frog as it simply ribbited, inflating it sac-like pouch in its throat rather mockingly. With that, the amphibian leapt away, minding its own business gracefully.

Challenge accepeted.

I began saugntered towards the rotten amphibian across the rocky terrain, dodging the occasional apatosaurus. I soon came across Cree; and with a hint of digust, I crept away as I possibly could manage. I dogged continously after the tailed frog as it soon hopped into a rocky tunnel forged on a arched hill. I heard a small squeak as I noticed a small charcoal-colored heterodontosaurus skitter away in surprise, only about the size of the frog, it's hair bristles on ends. I let out a small cackle as I returned my attention to the frog as I discovered that is was just hopping out of eyesight. I groaned.

"Hey, Hopper, _come back_!" I called.

"Oh, but _you_ need to come back, oh yes, oh yes. It is _late_ , it _is_ , it _is_! You need your rest for tomorrow, yep yep yep."

I quickly turned around to see the pale green form of the parasaurolophus with the baby blue eyes and yellowish quilled neck and chest plumage herself. None other than...

" _Ducky_!"

"Yep, yep, yep, that is who I am. And you are Wayward, yes yes, you are!" she rambled jovially.

"Eh... yeah. Look, I'm kinda in the middle of—"

"Turning back around and _leaving_!"

We both gasped as we turned to the source of the sound. I found myself gawking as I layed on him.

" _You again_!?" I gaped.

"That's right, _Theropod_. And how's that crest of yours?" the young shunosaurus mocked.

"Placed firmly right between your _windpipe_ and that _rambling jaw_ of yours," I bristled, brandishing said indigo ornamental feature.

I felt Ducky place a forepaw on my shoulder, "Wayward, you do not need to threaten the threatening, oh no, no, no. It is not mature. You are only encouraging him to go on."

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your _nanny_ , _Wayward_? I have some business to attend to. Now if you don't mind, I need to catch a particular hopper with my _powerful_ double-barbed club-tail," he waved his tail tip proudly. The gray shunosaurus youngling began to waltz away, "Now, go away, won't you? You're kinda cramping my style."

"I'll cramp your _face_ in!" I trilled angrily.

I charged the cocky cetiosaurid sauropod as he let out a surprised yelp. We both toppled over out of the rocky passageway, tumbling down a steep slope until we both splashed into a muddy soup under a dead, gnarled tree. I simply picked myself up and shook out my feathers, finding pleasure out of speckling some of the muck onto the gray shunosaurus. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him gawk in disgust. He stood up, utterly grossed out by being caked in icky mud clumps. I found myself sniggering in delight.

"Ah, my sleek hide! It's _COVERED_ in gross mud! _Ew, ew, ew, ew_ , it's _slimy_ and _wet_ and it's all over my _magnificent_ club-tail!" he whined, trying to rid himself of the mud. He lifted a forepaw and wiggled his digits, "I even got in between my claws! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!" He suddenly screwed around to face me, face so red, I thought he was gonna explode. He glared, " _YOU_... **_YOU_**... Y ** _OU RUINED MY HIDE AND GOT ME ALL DISGUSTING AND DIRTY, YOU FILTHY THEROPOD! WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY MOM ABOUT WHAT YOU DID, YOU ROTTEN OMNIVOROUS PUNK_**!"

He lean towards me just as a large bubble formed, splattering all over his face and neck. I could hardly hold in my laughter as a brown frog leapt onto his back and croaked, flecking more of the murky water onto his hide. He whimpered as the mud dripped off of him slowly like molasses, just adding to his humiliation. I could no longer surpress my laughs as I soon belted out in laughter. I could see his gray face brighten with blood from his flushing.

"Wh-what are _you_ laughing at!? Aren't _you_ just as covered in muck too? Why are you making _fun_ of me? Am I really that _embarrassing_ …?" his eyes began to water.

I gradually stopped laughing as I took notice to his tone and facial expression. I read his pitiful green eyes deeply, soon finding no traces of exaggeration or sarcasm. It… actually seemed like he was sincere, not just being overdramatic. Did I really hurt his feelings? Was _I_ the jerk now? I soon sighed as I held out my forelimbs to each side and fell backwards into the muddy basin. I was now caked in the brown goop, even more than the shunosaurus was. I heard him sniffle as I stood up, basically encased in the mud. His sniffles soon turned into small giggles as he suddenly broke out into hearty laughter. I laughed too as we began to splash and shower each other in the murk playfully. Frogs appeared in as reflections as the forming bubbles, as we soon took to the joy of popping some and attempting to chase the hoppers.

"Hey… I'm Rhett," Rhett suddenly said.

"Oh… the name's Wayward," I replied. "Heh… sorry for being so harsh."

"S... sorry for almost taking off your crest like a berry, Wayward," he frowned. "I guess I was acting a bit too dramatic back there. I always act that way and think I'm impressive for looking tough, when I'm actually kinda scared of being made fun of. It would've probably been _horrible_ to lose that crest of yours too! It would be like… losing my precious club-tail!"

"Heh, heh, I get it, Rhett," I cackled. "S'all right. Everything's in the past now. We're good now. Say… we could even be friends!"

Rhett lit up as he smashed a hopper bubble with his forelimbs, "Really?"

I nodded as I swatted a bubble with my tail.

"I… I never really had a friend… other than Shorty…" he admitted. "If that even counts as one."

"Isn't Shorty that guy with the unusually long neck and tail like a diplodicid?" I titled my head as I smooshed another bubble.

"Yeah… he's actually half-diplodicid… He's half apatosaurus… and half brachiosaurus," Rhett explained.

"An apatiosaurus!" I wisecracked.

Rhett laughed, "I bet you could call him that. Say, what exactly are you? You seem strange too."

"An oviraptor and troodon crossbreed," I explained.

Right before he could reply, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh, Wayward, _there_ you are!" Ducky came sliding in. "I am sorry, I was looking all over in other places, I was, I was." She cocked her billed head, "What are you two doing?"

"Popping bubbles and messing with hoppers," I casually explained.

The hadrosaur clasped her hands together, "Oh, that sounds fun, it _does_ , it _does_! Can I play too, huh, huh?"

"Sure!" Rhett smiled.

Ducky waggled her tail as suddenly began popping bubble after bubble, caking herself in mud. We proceeded in our little game as we laughed and dirtied ourselves.

"Hey, this is _fun_!" Ducky remarked.

"Over _here_!" Rhett called.

"No, over _here_ , Rhett!" I insisted.

The more we played, the more I felt a bit off. It… it felt as if something was amiss. I leapt at a bubble, destroying it with a splatter as I noticed the ground quiver slightly as I landed. Confused as it shook once more, I scented the air as I was suddenly struck with a forboding scent. Glancing around, I tried to pinpoint the scent. I hardly noticed a shadow looming over us just as I turned to feel my heart sink and my entire body turn cold. Ducky and Rhett noticed my change in demeanor and stopped frolicking around. As the scent became stronger, I averted my gaze over to its source. My heart completely skipped a few beats as I gazed up at her violet eyes.

" _ **MONOLOPHOSAURUS**_!" Rhett wailed.

Tredding across the shallows of the swampy pond was a lean, deep ebony-feathered monolophosaurus almost the height of Mama, violet eyes slit and glinting. Her clawed hind paws splashed against the water as she advanced towards us. As the ground shook, it rattled my bones. My heart began to race as the predator came ever closer. My feathers and quills stood on end as I witnessed the tenturan theropod bash it's narrow head into the tree's trunk, digging her silver-crested snout into the rigid bark. The wooden structure teetered as I took this opportunity to pelt away, the others following suit. Ducky screamed as she skirted around one of the roots of the anciet tree, only to trip and skid backwards on her back I raced after her as I stumbled onto her belly and made us skid in a circle as we cawed and trumpeted, Rhett letting out a wail as he barreled over us.

"MOMMY, _SAVE ME_!" Rhett pleaded as he splashed against the water.

"Mama, _help_!" I screeched.

"Mother!" Ducky trumpeted through her horn-like crest.

The three of us scrambled as the lethal hind paw of the monolophosaurus came slamming down, causing us to scrabble back under the tree. The theropod trilled in frustration as she strided after us, feathers bristling. We all glanced frantically skyward as the hadrosaur and sauropod suddenly leapt up onto branches within the tree. I sqwaked in fear as I vaulted for Ducky's tail, latching onto it. I crawled frettfully up Ducky's ridged back as I jumped for a higher branch. I clung to the frail wood as I gasped to see the violet eye of the carnivore gazing down upon me. The beast snarled and shoved her jaws into the tree, damaging and convulsing the plant. I lost her grip as I clashed into Ducky, the two of us plummeting and swashing dirty water on impact. Rhett soon copied the action and spattered more of the mucky liquid on them all.

The tree rocked violently as the monolophosaurus tore at its canopy with her detrimental jaws. I soon saw it lean down under the tree and snap and claw at us as we scrambled out of the structure. We all darted across a curving, sandy path as they were soon shrouded with briars of thorn groves.

I flinched as the screeches and trills of the tenturan theropod morphed into warbled speech, **"Get back here, you cowardly prey!"**

I yelped as the earth beneath me quivered once more from the impact of the theropod bellyflopping across it. I felt the warm breath of her brush against me, sending chills up my spine as she snapped at us. I watched as Rhett bounced over some foilage, Ducky launching after him. I scrabbled after the pale green parasaurolophus as I was met with sharp vines. I glanced to my right to see the adolescent hadrosaur also caught in a circle of vines. We had became entangled within the thorny trap.

I bore my serrated teeth as my hind claws scraped, dug, and sunk against the barren earth. My fore claws struggled to claw at the vines to free me and her Ducky. I soon clamped my teeth onto the vines and began yanking upwards. Ducky writhed and chewed fiercely beside me as she gasped from glancing back at the lethal monolophosaurus. With a final pull, push, and wrench, the two of us were catipulted out of our bindings. The vines recoiled and lashed the theropod in the eye. She called and shot up from the briars, clawing madly at the lodged thorns.

I stumbled a bit, only to be propped up by Ducky and carried against her chest as she rushed through the briary passages. She suddenly tripped over a root, rocketing me forward as I crashed into Rhett. He gasped as we rolled into a small growth of vines and roots, entangling his tail. He frettfully yanked at the tangly mess as I simply clipped a part of it with my teal snout. A small vine was wrapped around the bottom of his club-tail tip, but I simply beckoned for him to help Ducky up. He followed me as we urged Ducky to continue on. She got to her feet as she tailed after us briskly. Ducky soon caught up with us as we all hid behind a long root. We all silently gasped as we saw it creep over towards us, Rhett even began hyperventilating. I grabbed his tail with my snout and yanked him into cover. The monolophosaurus scowled and searched for us. She came deathly near us as we all exchanged frightful glances and crept along under another root. The theropod peered down an opening in the briars and began sniffing blindly for us. The three of us pressed against the ground as the root above us was pushed down upon us. The bloody odor of the monolophosaurus' breath wafted around us as she exhaled. The root was lifted as Ducky hushed Rhett. The three of us crept along with our tails between our legs. We soon came upon a forked path, Rhett on the other side of a root dividing the path.

I motioned my head toward my path, muttering, " _This way…_!"

Rhett only shook his head and started off in his own direction. Ducky and I charged after him.

"Rhett, come back!" Ducky cried.

"You're going the _wrong_ way!" I called after him.

We dogged hurriedly after the shunosaurus as we saw him go into another tunnel of groves. Me and Ducky both skidded to a stop as a large root lie in our path. I jolted at the recoil before jumping at the squeal of Rhett. The two of us saw the preteen sauropod coming and ducked as we gasped from the impending monolophosaurus. We turned tail as it crunched on the root. We all ran out of a huge grove of briars into an opening in the middle as the theropod lunged at us. We peered upward as we all let out gasps, barely evading the snap from the monolophosaurus. We all hurried back through the briars again towards an exit as the carnivore pounced at us, enclosing her jaws down , barely missing our tail tips. I could feel the small pluck of a tiny pinfeather on the end of my tail fan as she had bitten down. Glancing vainly behind my shoulder, I saw the lean theropod get caught in an choke hold of thorny vines. She erupted from the vines and shook herself as the carnivore leaped for us once more. Crashing just over us, she rammed her snout into the ground, blocking our path as we veered back towards the shelter of the briars.

But she was smarter than that.

She slammed her ebony stiff tail, sealing the entrance. We turned back around only for the monolophosaurus to plant her snout in our way again, driving her forelimbs down, flourishing her three clawed digits. We simply skirted around her, evading her claws. I led Ducky as we paired up with Rhett once more. I heard the monolophosaurus fluently again through her trill.

 **"Slant, Incisor, corner them! Now!"** the theropod ordered. **"They're only puny younglings!"**

My heart stopped as I heard those names. I had to be imagining things… if she called for those two… that would only mean that she was…

Opaque… _Opaque_ the monolophosaurus!

I screeched as I heard the roars of the other two. The purple feathered dilophosaurus came stomping towards us, quill-like down bristling. His amber eyes glinted maliciously. To the other side of us was a russet downed neovenator, serrated teeth brandishing and down on ends. The two males boxed us in as Opaque let out a triumphant screech as we were locked in. Slant and Incisor crept towards us, Incisor's emerald gaze turning into two vicious slits. The three of us stumbled back and screamed. Just before the theropods could take bites out of us, a thick tail whipped them all away, sending them flying into a large boulder. A new shadow overcasted the three of us as a familiar scent hit me. Standing over us was none other than…

" ** _Mama_**!" I cried to her, nearly in tears.

* * *

Littlefoot woke in a cold sweat as he noticed his sister, Ducky, was missing. He jumped to his paws as he searched for her, only finding the scent of the ornithischian stale. He groaned as he went rushing towards some dead bushes to being scouting the plucky parasaurolophus. As the adolescent apatosaurus searched, he nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard a voice.

"Littlefoot, what are you doing up so early?"

Spinning around, the adolescent apatosaurus was suddenly nose to nose with the lavender-gray apatosaurus Ali. They both yelped in surprise as they leapt back slightly.

"Don't scare me like that, Ali...!" Littlefoot snapped.

"Sorry, I was just seeing what you were up to," she insisted.

Littlefoot sighed, turning around and walking again, "Well, warn me next time."

Ali bounced next to him, "I'll try to." She paused, "So… what _are_ you doing?"

The male groaned, "I'm looking for Ducky. Who knows where she scampered off to. So I'm trying to bring her back."

Ali nodded in understanding. The two apatosaurs ventured through the forest of dead bushes in the predawn skies. A few dragonflies whizzed by now and then, one bumping into Ali's snout. Littlefoot giggled as he watched his cousin shake her head to repel the green pest as he simply waved his tail tip by the insect, driving it away. Ali blushed slightly as Littlefoot simply shook his head in amusement. After awhile, they had gone far from their herd. Littlefoot was beginning to reconsider. Right as he was about to insist they go back, he was suddenly knocked off of his paws as something rammed into his chest. Tumbling to the ground, Littlefoot shook his head to clear his dizzied state. Ali scampered beside him.

"Are you okay?" she nudge him up.

"Oh… I think so…" he replied as he got to his feet.

"Hey, what where you're going you oaf!" barked a nasally voice.

Littlefoot and Ali's eyes averted over to the source in surprise as their gazes fell upon an unexpected dinosaur.

"Sh-Shorty?" the elder male gawked.

"Hmph, that's my name, dimwit. Lemme guess, you're siblings with that hadrosaur Plucky?" the hazel hybrid sauropod sneered.

Littlefoot shoved his snout in Shorty's much blunter one, eyes narrowed, "That's _Ducky_ , halfpint."

Shorty rolled his eyes, "Hmph, whatever." He began walking in the opposite direction, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to find my idiotic herdmate, Rhett. He just happened to wander off after a dumb frog."

Littlefoot scented the air, "Now that you mention it… it smells like Ducky headed over where Rhett went."

Ali's baby blue eyes widened, "Littefoot… I smell Wayward over there. Ducky might have gone after them!"

Littlefoot sighed, "Okay… let's head over there then." He glanced at Shorty, "Just stay out of our way… Uh… What… are you staring at?"

The hazel hybrid was frozen in place, blue eyes glued to whatever was high up above and behind Littlefoot and Ali. Ali gave him a weird look before glancing behind her, letting out a gasp. Once Littlefoot took notice to this, he peered around his shoulder too. Horror rose in the taupe apatosaurus, russet eyes widening.

" **SHARPTOOTH**!" he cried. " _GUYS, HEAD FOR COVER_!"

With that, the three sauropods took off as the deep green hided behemoth stomped over towards them, letting out a terrifying bellow. His dark green quills lining his chest, neck, forelimbs, and scalp bristled, causing the giganotosaurus appear much more threatening. His crimson gaze burned a hole in the backs of the three sauropods. Littlefoot led the two into a heavy undergrowth as they huddled together in fear. The giganotosaurus peered around solemnly, looking for the three sauropods. Littlefoot found his heart hammering against his chest as he watched Sharptooth's hind paws skim around the undergrowth that concealed the sauropods. He saw the green giganotosaurus began stomping off to the side, then nearly fainting when he heard an unfamiliar hushed tone.

"C'mon you dolts… I know a way!"

The trio screwed around to see a crouched yellow adolescent triceratops with stern jade eyes and bronze bristle hairs standing on ends. She snorted lightly through her nares and gestured with her beaked horned snout. Littlefoot exchanged uncertain glances with Ali as the two simply began crawling after the already lumbering triceratops, Shorty not far behind. Littlefoot caught up beside the triceratops.

"Hey… why is a _ceratopsian_ like you helping three _sauropods_ like us, exactly?" he muttered inquisitively.

She snorted, "Just be thankful that I'm even _helping_ you. My herd forbids interactions with other kinds of dinosaurs, but I'd rather not have you all run amuck with a predatory giganotosaurus on your sorry tails."

"Whatever, just keep walking, won't you?" Shorty glared.

"Shorty… Don't antagonize her! She's just helping us!" Ali insisted.

"What? Then she'll show us the way to the Great Valley and we'll all become _best friends_?" the hybrid rolled his eyes.

The female apatosaurus narrowed her baby blue eyes at the hazel brachiosaurus-apatosaurus hybrid, flicking him with her long tail. The prepubescent hissed at the apatosaurus when Littlefoot shot him a sharp look. He simply snorted at the male and kept tredding along with them. Soon, the yellow triceratops led the threesome into a small hole in the ground, covered by a thick layer of dead vegetation. They all clambered in as the triceratops crouched against the wall and peered through the foilage, Littlefoot and Ali huddled next to each other just behind her on the adjacent earthy wall. Shorty settled himself in a small dip behind all three dinosaurs, a scowl on his wry face. They all waited in silence as they heard the distant footfalls of the Great Sharptooth. And they waited. And they waited. And they…

 _WSSSH_!

 _STOMP_!

 _CRASH_!

 **HRRRGGGGGGG…**

" _Aaaaah_!" the triceratops squealed, falling backwards. " _SHARPTOOTH_! _FALL BACK, YOU THREE_! _GO_! **NOW**!"

Sharptooth had ripped away the foilage covering the hole, tearing at the hole for the younglings with his lethal hind claws. The yellow ceratopsian butted Littlefoot and Ali with her snout horn as the pair nudged Shorty to go deeper into the hole. Jabbing the two harder, the triceratops forced them to quicken their paces, even though the walls were beginning to close in.

"Faster, _faster_!" she commanded. "Come on! We have to get away!"

Littlefoot stared ahead of them. Dead end.

"We can't! The tunnel ends here!" he objected.

They all suddenly belted out in screams as Sharptooth rammed his large snout into the tunnel, causing it to begin to crumble from pressure. The triceratops scraped a forepaw on the ground before jabbing the carcharodontosaurid theropod in the nostril. Sharptooth winced before bursting upwards, demolishing the hole into smithereens from his force. The ornithischian and saurischians scrambled out of the rubble of the former hole as Sharptooth glowered at the four. He bellowed as he lumbered after the foursome once more. Littlefoot raced beside Ali as he followed the triceratops, Shorty trailing just behind. The foursome were suddenly cornered as Sharptooth stalked them against a high ridge. The giganotosaurus lurched at them just as his hindlimbs were knocked from under him, causing the beast to collapse to the ground, causing a bit of a quake. The dinosaurs all gaped at the towering figure of their savior who now placed herself over them protectively, tensing at the carnivore.

" _Mother_?" Littlefoot inquired as the blue-gray apatosaurus crane her narrow head under herself.

"Run!" she nudged her son roughly. " _Run_!"

Littlefoot only nodded before shoving Ali onward, the tricetatops and Shorty understanding. Littlefoot glanced over his shoulder as he saw the theropod already on his paws again, snapping at his mother. The grand sauropod merely hissed, whipping out her long tail, sending Sharptooth flying. The young male kept running as Ali bumped her head against him to snap him out of his trance. He suddenly saw his mother hovering of him and the others as they fled. With an irritated roar, Littlefoot heard Sharptooth launch himself towards them.

"Mother, _look out_!" he warned immediately.

Lotus whipped around just in time to lash the massive giganotosaurus in the chest, but suffered a deep gasp to her tail from a graze from his blade-like fangs. A trickle of blood erupted from the wound as Sharptooth collided into a ridge, cracking the rocky structure. Lotus nudged the younglings forward as she lumbered along with them. The five dinosaurs rushed into the distance toward the apatosaurus herd, Lotus, Ali, and Littlefoot's, for safety in numbers. Yet… just as they pelted for the herd, the earth began to quiver.

Behind them, a crack began to form.

* * *

"Wayward, get out of here _now_!" Mama warned. "Get back to the herd with Ducky!"

"What about _you_!?" I countered.

"Just _go_ , child!" she wailed, a bit more desperately now.

As she finished, Opaque was just getting back up. She snarled and began pounding towards us. I nudged Ducky and Rhett to begin running. The mistake I made was when my gait faltered as I peered over my shoulder back at Mama. A loud thump emitted nearby as I averted my gaze back to the front. I let out a mute gasp as the purple quilled theropod hovered with minatory over us. Slant screeched as he snapped at us with his serrated ivories. Ducky squealed as Incisor suddenly landed harshly in front of her, causing the parasaurolophus to latch her arms around me. I simply yanked her with me as I bolted in the opposite direction. I squawked as I barreled over Rhett, causing all three of us to fall into a messy heap. Slant and Incisor began stalking gradually to us as they brandished their teeth and volatile claws, both quilled downs bristling. The two theropods readied another assault as a mighty tail lashed the two males away with a powerful sweep. The russet neovenator and purple dilophosaurus went sprawling as Opaque snarled at them, suggesting that the two carnivores should get back up. Mama shoved me, Ducky, and Rhett up as she nipped at our heels to propel us further. My head screwed around as I heard a piercing trill and several screeches.

Oh... _no!_

I could only gape in consternation as the lean tetanuran nimrod cleanly vaulted, latching onto Mama's mauve-sailed spine. The theropod dug her three-digited claws into the flesh as her hind claws sank into Mama's scaled flesh. I felt my blood run cold and my heart wrench as I shuddered at Mama's agonizing bellows. I couldn't move, frozen in place like a erroding rock at sea. The weary, deep violet amargasaurus bucked, attempting to despatch the monolophosaurus from her vulnerable sail. My head swam as the horrific scene played out, as if someone were sickeningly forcing me to watch it against my will. No words could even escape my tight, dry throat. My eyes blurred as the salty liquid began beading at the rims of my eyelids. Before long, the ebony monolophosaurus drove her agape maws down upon the sail, beginning to tear at the fleshy membrane and crack the neural spines. Blood kept spurting and pouring openly from the grevious wounds, causing Mama to wail sharply. I swear I could never forget the cries from her if I had ever could… it was imprinted into my memory forever.

 _No... NO... **NO... !**_

Somewhere… deep within me, something began to stir. Until something snapped violently, causing me to go on a tangent charge towards the two saurischians. I let out a surprisingly fierce caw, fanning out my fanned forelimbs and tail plumage feathers. The indigo quills lining my back and neck stood on end as I narrowed my bicolored gaze. I brandished my curved fore claws, bore my serrated teeth, and tensed my hindlimbs, flapping my fanned forelimbs rapidly to add measure.

" _Leave my mother alone_!" I screeched harshly.

As I neared the two, I was suddenly barricaded by the huge allosauroid himself, displaying his serrated teeth threateningly. The russet neovenator soon whipped out his stiff, muscular tail, catching me low in the diaphragm rather violently. I was winded as I was sent reeling backwards into a rocky wall. Agony shot through the back of my head as the breath left my lungs. I collapsed to the ground with a thud as the purple dilophosaurus himself towered over me, amber gaze burning into mine. He raised a single forepaw into the air, presenting a lethal weapon. I felt the salty fluid begin to bead at my eyes to reappear as the dilophosaurus let out a triumphant call. I simply sealed my eyes as I just lay there pathetically sprawled out like crippled prey.

Why did I lead them all that way...? Why had I been so stupid to go after that frog...? Now I had put Ducky, Rhett, Mama, myself, _and_ the entire herd in danger just for running off and luring carnivores towards them.

 _"Wayward! Please, please, **please get up!"**_

 _Ducky._

 _"Come on, pal! My awesome hide and club-tail is on the line!"_

 _Rhett._

 _"Wayward! Please get away!"_

 _Mama... !_

I had to try. For my mother. For my friends. For my herd.

Getting up to my paws with all my might, I strained my brown-irised and green colored eyes, my cerulean and indigo feathers rising with anticipation. Ducky beamed ear to as she saw my recovery, her baby blue gaze gleaming with hope. Rhett smiled and nuzzled my face lightly as the two herbivores helped me up. I took a glance towards Mama as she had successfully tore away from Opaque, now lashing Slant and Incisor with her tail. Her mauve sail and neural spines were ruined, bloody, and tattered. She was panting heavily, her indigo gaze glazed with weariness. I let out a small, inaudible caw as I ambled away from the battle. I quickened my pace as I fought to keep up with Ducky and Rhett, but the shunosaurus and parasaurolophus proved to be faster and stronger. I then noticed that a metallic scent a was leaking from me. Glancing at my lower neck, I noticed that there was a bad gash gushing crimson fluid. I must've gotten it from the impact from crashing into that rocky wall. The blow from Incisor earlier was taking its toll now. I was gonna faint if I didn't rest.

 _But I had to keep running!_

Mustering the rest of my wavering strength, I raced after my friends as we headed for the safety of the herd. I heard the familiar pounds of Mama as I realized that she was hobbling after us. Glancing behind me, she had grounded Opaque into the ground, obviously shaken from the onslaughts from the amargasaurus. Slant and Incisor were fighting to untangle themselves from the knot the two had formed when collapsed against each other. I turned my head back around as I suddenly heard a foreign sound, not from any of the other dinosaurs. I squinted m bicolored eyes ahead as I noticed the the earth was beginning to sever in two through a grievous fissure forming. The ground began to increase in quakes as they evolved into tremors. I noticed Ducky sidestep as Rhett bounced on the opposite side of the fissure as it rocketed in me and Mama's direction. I wasn't able to leap in time as I twisted around to see an enormous ridge beginning to rise under her, sending her up with it as it crumbled.

" _Mama... !"_ I called as I began plunging backwards into the fissure.

Except I never did.

I felt the scruff of my downy neck be yanked up as I was hoisted back onto the rumbling earth.

Nambi!

"Run, Wayward!" the lavender amargasaurus youngling ordered as she nudged me with her narrow snout.

I only nodded as we both raced after Ducky. I noticed Rhett chasing Ducky as the gray sauropod suddenly caught up with the pale green hadrosaur.

" _Come on_!" Nambi shouted as she drove me forward.

I cawed at her in response as we neared Ducky and Rhett just as I saw Pip, Pop, Nia, and Sabin under a rocky arch where the herd was. The ground became muddy and soupy as we entered the swampy basins again. I slipped as Nambi nudged me up once more, muck caking our paws as we splashed and stumbled in the pond. As we waded out of the basin, another humongous tremor rattled the ground around us. Under the arch, the structure began to molder from the movements. Nia and Sabin took note to this and hurried out from under the arch. I looked past Rhett, Ducky, and Nambi as I saw the twins stumble against each other, uncertain where to go. My eyes widened as I wanted to scream at the twins. The two males tripped as small rocks and pebbles began to shower all over their mauve hides and sky blue sails.

" _Pip! Pop! **GET OUTTA THERE NOW!"**_ I trilled at them.

"Wayward! Nambi!" Pip wailed.

A large boulder crashed beside them.

"Nia, Sabin!" Pop shouted.

More fell. Pip barely evaded being smashed by another.

" ** _Help!_** _"_ they pled. " ** _MAMA!"_**

A torrent of rocks buried them, causing a landslide that blocked a way back to the herd. I faintly heard their muffled cries as cracking of bones emitted from under the rubble.

" ** _Pip! Pop! NO! NO!_** " I cried.

As the landslide settled, the earth began to deteriorated with each quake. Nia and Sabin teetered as they pressed against each other, fighting to keep balance. I shot a determined look at Nambi as we rushed over to our sisters' sides. We just had made it when a loud shriek emitted from not too far. Turning around, I gasped as I saw Opaque lumbering in our direction, intent on snagging a snack. The ebony monolophosaurus sneered at us as she snapped, only to be scalded by a rising vapor of steam shooting from a deep vent. The crumbling ground rose with such a magnitude that we were bucked forward. I cawed as Ducky barreled me over, causing us to collide into Rhett. The three of us all screamed as Nambi tumbled over into Nia and Sabin. Opaque trilled as she skidded backwards on the trembling earth. We all gasped as the tenturan theropod fell behind us, leaning forward to flourish her teeth. The six of us untangled ourselves as we clawed forcefully at the weakening ground, the looming theropod just a ways behind us.

My mind swam as the Opaque suddenly roared in despair. The ground shattered beneath the six of us lost our footing. Rhett screamed as we plummeted after the flailing carnivore. Something clamped against my tail as I was yanked forcefully upwards. I squawked, screwing my head around in fear. My heart did leaps when I caught a glimpse of a very labored Mama as she fretfully yanked the lot of us away from the dangerous fall. I winced as I suddenly was met with a wail full of dismay. Glancing earthward, I trilled as I witnessed Nia plummet down the rift after Opaque as she mournfully called for us to save her from her ultimate demise. I found nothing escape my throat as my sister plunged into the bowels of darkness. I watched as the lilac and turquoise form of Nia vanish in the depths of the rift as I officially had lost sight of her. My heart wrenched. As I was set down, I noticed that Ducky, who had been clutching her forepaws onto my feathery tail for the time of being yanked back in, released her grip on the limb as she checked to see if I was okay. Nambi and Sabin were placed down back on their paws as Mama motioned for them to follow. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Rhett begin to scurry away towards another direction, presumably his own herd.

I saugntered over to the edge of the cliff, trying my best to find Nia safe somehow… _SOMEHOW_ —!

I was woken from my trance when I was nudged by my mother's big snout, alerting me to run towards safety. To my side was Ducky, who looked terrified. My gaze lingered over my shoulder as I saw my exhausted adoptive mother. I let out a small chirp of concern, but was prodded by Nambi's muzzle to keep moving. I staggered into a shallow stream along beside the foursome as I ignored the searing pain shooting from my neck where that gash resided. As the five of us traversed the unmoving stream, harsh shreiks and screeches sounded off behind us. I heard another forlorn wail as it reminded me of my siblings, teasing my yearning heart into thinking they were still fine. Whirling around, more wails sounded off from my family.

There Sabin was, in the lethal claws of the russet quilled neovenator Incisor as he sneered at us with those green eyes of his, mockery clearly in their depths. I saw Sabin's horrified teal eyes as the talons dug into her soft purple hide and a part of her violet sail, puncture wounds leaking crimson blood rapidly. The shy amargasaurus screamed as Incisor tightened his grip on her. Mama bellowed at the theropod as she began lumbering out of the stream back onto the shaking ground towards her daughter. I watched as I saw the purple form of Slant come dashing from behind the deep violet sauropod.

Mama had fallen right into their trap, having taken the tempting bait.

"Mama, _behind you_!" I trilled, bristling as I stumbled in the dirty stream water.

Mama whipped around just for Slant to dig his jaws into her hind leg, piercing the skin. The amargasaurus wailed as she was met again with agony, blood gushing from the wound. Ducky trumpeted for her mother and brother. Nambi gaped in horror. I cawed at them as I took action, head butting Slant with my indigo crest. The dilophosaurus screeched as he was unbalanced. Mama flung him away with a sweep of her tail, causing the theropod to roll out of sight under fissured and rubble. A sharp scream hit my ears as I witnessed yet another casualty. Sabin hang limp in Incisor's grasp as he sunk his jaws into her neck. Mama roared and hissed depressingly as the theropod took off with his prey. My body filled with depression as I suddenly stumbled from another fierce quake. The land began crumbling apart as ridges rose and rifts formed. I witnessed several kinds of hadrosaurs, stegosaurs, sauropods, ceratopsians, theropod dinosaurs, mammals, ornithopods, and other creatures flee, some rolling over waves of earth. A large mountain of land erupted as several vents opened, causing lava and steam to come forth. Nambi and Ducky screamed as they were carried away by a piece of crippling clast. I called fretfully as a landslide raged in my direction. I felt Mama enclose her maws over me as she carried me in the security of her concealed mouth.

My world around me was dark and chaotic as Mama lumbered through the ruined lands. I rung my claws around Mama's peg-like teeth for balance as I sat on her slick tongue, her hot breath hitting my back as she panted. I suddenly trilled as Mama's mouth gaped open, sending me plunging down a fissure as I heard Mama cry after me.

* * *

" _Mama_! _Mother_!"

I had been sifting through the desolate lands as my trills echoed through the gullies of raindrops. A storm had began as I came to again. Not a single dinosaur or creature in sight. All I was greeted with was the aftermath of a seismatic disaster that seemed t have lasted for years. My cerulean and indigo feathers were pinned to my frame as I stumbled in the dim environment. My chest felt hollow and my mind was fuzzy. My neck wound was dried, faint blood caked to my dirty down. My bicolored eyes searched across the ruined terrain as a clap of thunder sounded off, followed by a flash of a lightning strike, which cause me to fall to the ground in fear. I felt vulnerable and weak, no one there to console or aid me.

" _Mother_!"

 _I_ did this to all of them. _I_ wandered off. _I_ caused them to _die_. _I_ lured those carnivores towards the herd.

" _Mother, where are you_?"

It was all _my fault_.

" _Mother! Please come out_!"

 _I killed all of them_.

A hushed grown allured me through the howling thunderstorm. I scrabbled over to her.

" ** _Mother_**!" I nearly fell on the stony slope.

"Mama... please... _Get up_."

The deep violet amargasaurus peeled open her glazed indigo gaze. They used to be so full of life. She grimaced as she fought to get up. Her body trembled as I noticed her mauve sail, bloodied and tattered and broken. I had let that monolophosaurus do that to her. I was a monster. Her flank was clawed up and marred. Her sides quivered because of her ragged and impaired breaths. She was losing her balance.

"I believe... I no longer... can... Wayward..." she rasped weakly.

" _Yes you can_...!" I encouraged remorsefully to her. " _Get... **up**_!"

She moaned as she crumpled to the earth, her weight causing the ridge under her to break. Her narrow snout titled to the side as she grimaced in pain. I whimpered and snuggled as she opened her eyes weakly, another book of thunder and lightning following.

" _Dearest Little One... Do you remember... the way I taught you... to get to the Great Valley..._?" she inquired hopefully.

I glanced down at the small gulley between us, tears gathering in my trouble eyes, "I-I-I-I... I guess—" I lurched forward, collapsing against her about as I shouted. " _Of course I do_! _Why wouldn't I_?" I tightened my grip as my tears mingled with the rain. "But why should _I_ have to worry if you're just gonna be _with_ me...!?"

Through the haze, I could see her lips play into a bittersweet smile, "I will _always_ be with you... Even if you can't... _see_ me..."

I frowned, "What do mean, _'if you can't see me'_? I can _always see_ you..."

"Wayward... Please promise me something..."

"Mhm...?"

"Find the herd... and get to the Great Valley safely..." Mama told me softly. "And help _any_ who are in need of guidance... and a _friend_..."

"I will... I _promise_... _I'll **always** promise_...!"

"I know, Little One... So let your heart be your guide... it whispers... so listen to it as closely as you can... Remember... Mommy _will always_ love you... Stay alive and live on, will you, Wayward...? I love... you... _my child_..."

A horrible silence followed as her eyes closed. I waited for another response. Maybe she had fallen asleep? I curled up again her, thunder rumbling in the distance. The rain continued to pelt us.

" _Don't worry, Mama... I'll stay with you while you rest... I won't let anymore carnivores hurt you... I promise... I love you too..."_

I drifted off as I felt my heart sink.

Mama... I'm _so_ sorry.


	7. The Deinonychus

(The Land before time belongs to Don Bluth and Universal. This is for show, not dough.)

Blood Stone belongs to Kittybubbles1998. COMPLETE CREDIT TO THIS AWESOME AUTHOR, SHE IS SO AWESOME THAT SHE LET ME USE HER MOST AWESOMEEST (in my opinion) CHARACTER.

Chapter Six: _The Deinonychus_

* * *

I sniveled, tredding along the edge of the ridge I currenty trasvered on. The storm had died down a while ago. I had began my lonely trek, following Mama's instructions, fueled by our promise. Guilt gnawed on my heart with every step. It felt as if I could never shake the scenes of... them all perishing. I was plagued by the memories of their wails for help and the screeches of Opaque, Incisor, and Slant. I had never felt such terror, hopelessness, guilt, and despair all at once in my entire existence. I was beginning to doubt my purpose on being in the body of an oviraptor/troodon hybrid with memories of my human past up until the age of fourteen. And now I was facing consequences and larger-than-life problems that were harsher than what I had faced when I was still a human. It was wearing my demeanor down day by day, causing me to rethink many of my actions. This was a game of surivival. There was no technology, no 'Help Buttons', no playing favorites. It was either learn how to survive or die trying. Carnivores were appearing left form right, the terrain very foriegn and hard to travel on. Weather and natural disasters also played a major role. There was also territorial herds and other threatening creatures lurking around at every bend. And I was only in the body of a young, puny sexless oviraptorid/troodontid theropod, barely able to cope with loss and my wrongdoings. I wasn't the greatest hunter or foraging for food. I even let my curiosity to...

I squawked as I lost my footing and was sent sliding in circles down the steep slope. Pebbles scraped at my filthy cerulean and indigo down, nipping at some of the skin under it. I was flung on top of a rough boulder as I tried to heave myself up, but found myself useless. _Why even bother_? I felt so vulnerable and _weak_. Anything from disease to blood loss could end me right here and now. I just let myself lie there as I suddenly let the boulder shift. I inwardly gasped as I was thrown off, landing to the rocky ground with a thud. I sniffled as more tears fell from my face, soaking the already drenched and soiled cobalt feathers. The 'boulder' was revealed to be a deep muddy green sceliosaurus, wrinkles edging his aged face. I whimpered as his stern brown eyes dug into me. He glared as the ankylosaur turned to look at me.

He sniffed the air, "Hm? _What's this_?" I only stared in humiliation. His expression dimmed, "What's the matter with _you_? You're not hurt."

I suddenly shot a glare back as words exploded from my teal mandible, " _It's not **fair**_!" My bravodo faltered as I frowned and sniffled, "I should've _known_ better! Those were carnivores... I... _Nambi_... a-and _Mama_... and _Pip_ and _Pop_... and _Nia_... and _Sabin..._ It's all... It.. It's all..." I trailed off in shame as I stuttered.

"It's all _what?"_ the sceliosaurus demanded, obviously growing more irritated.

"My _fault_!" I cried, glaring. " _I_ led them all into danger! And now they're all... all ... " I sealed my puffy eyes as I crumpled to the ground.

I perked up as I heard the elder's voice soften, " _Oh_... I see.. _I see_..."

I sniffled, " _Why did wander so far away from Mama and the herd_...?"

"Hey, now you listen to old Rooter." the old ornithischian settled in front of me. "It's not your fault. It isn't. It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun. But you see... not all of us make it together at the end."

"What'll I do?" I inquired as a sloppy tear rolled down my face. "I miss them all _so much_..."

Rooter smiled, "And you'll _always_ miss them. But just remember the things they taught and shared with you. In a way... You'll _never_ be apart; for you are still apart... of _each other._ "

I sighed, clutching my chest, "My chest hurts..."

The elder chuckled, "That'll go in time, little fella. _Only_ _in time._ " He stood, "Now, I must be on my way. And you must too."

He turned away, "Remember what I told you. You'll understand someday. I promise you."

With that, he began lumbering away. I only stared, taking in his advice.

We would always... be _part_ of each other?

* * *

The day drew on as I trekked, my mind heavy with foreboding, taunting thoughts. I found myself growing tired as something kept whispering to me...

 _You're a murderer... You killed the same family that raised you. So what if you didn't directly **kill them...** You still disobeyed your mother and caused your siblings to go after your sorry ass._

I sagged as my frown deepened, my dead eyes glazing over with gloom. I soon found myself collapsing to the barren ground as I felt hopeless to go on... At least for a while. Grief continued to overwhelm me, along with rue. I perked up as I suddenly spotted quite the interesting scene in such a desolate, dying environment. Up on a small incline near a small, gnarled fern tree, a small blue dimorphodon hatchling flapped up to a round, red cherry-like berry. He licked his beak as he lurched for it, trying to fit his blunt beak around the berry, yanking it from its stem on the frail branch it was hanging from. The young pterosaur pulled and pulled at the berry until he was sent flying to the ground, the berry now plucked from its branch. As he tried to hop off with his prize, one of his siblings, a teal hatchling, swooped in and nabbed it from his beak. He squeaked after his sibling as she flew into one of the holes of the tree, then only to be shoved out by a purple hatchling and orange. The three fought over the berry as they all juggled for it. A pink hatchling flew in just as the berry was flung into the air, in which he caught with his beak. The four others zipped after him as a cerulean hatchling bumped into him, snatching the red berry for herself, only to be intercepted by a yellow hatchling. A russet hatchling nipped at her yellow brother's tail tip, taking off with the berry. The others chased after her as they passed the berry on as each fell into a hole, only for it to be snatched by a taupe colored oligokyphus, a ferret-like rodent-mammal creature with a wispy tail and round ears.

The clutch of dimorphodons whined as they peered despondently at the mammal, just for their mother, a brown dimporphodon, had a large leave with just enough for all of them. She dumped the berries into their waiting maws as she flapped happily and flew away with her clutch following. The one blue dimorphodon's flight wavered as he suddenly noticed the still, lifeless form of me. He began flying back towards his family only to glance sadly at me. He flitter near me, landing on a small rock in front of me. He stared at me, but I took no notice to him. He set his berry down in front of me, letting out a small chirp as he waited for my reaction. I only ignored him. I didn't deserve his pity. He only nudged it further, looking offeringly at me as he took eager breaths. When I only tilted my head and sighed, closing my eyes, I heard him whine in disappointment. I heard him gradually skitter back to the berry and take off.

I only sighed again.

* * *

I kept trekking along the rocky terrain as I suddenly stumbled. I twisted backwards as I clashed with the ground. Hearing a sickening crack followed by searing agony. I trilled in pain as I writhed on the ground. Blood began flooding out of the broken limb as I fought to stand. This only ended in me collapsing to the ground, letting out a pathetic caw as I just lied there all sprawled out. My tail continued to bleed. I heard faint calls in the distance, but I simply disregarded them. I had killed them... I deserved this. I was only one hopeless theropod. I wasn't worth it. I sealed my eyes as I waited for whatever came my way. I nearly leaped out of my feathery down as I heard a scratchy feminine voice.

"What's your problem? Why are you just laying there? You have two legs, _so use them_!"

I opened my eyes to gaze at a sideways world. I glanced over to the source of the sound.

An elderly blood red deinonychus with black tipped forelimb, tail plumage, scruff, and head feathers. Her agitated brown orbs bore into my lifeless brown and green ones.

"You heard me right, Hybrid. I know you aren't deaf. Go on and get up!" she snarled.

 ** _"Mama... Please... Get up..."_**

 ** _"I believe... I no longer can... Wayward..."_**

 ** _"Yes you can! Get... up!"_**

 _"I don't deserve to..."_ I rasped. " _Just leave me here. The predators can have me."_

"What the _hell_ are you rambling about? You can protect yourself. So go on and get up!"

"You don't understand... _I killed them all..."_

"Killed who?"

"My family..."

"How?"

"... It doesn't matter... _Just leave me here to die... you can claim me as your prey if you need to. I'm not stopping you..."_

There was a long silence.

"No. You know what? You're coming with me," she growled, leaning down. The elderly deinonychus slid her head under me, soon sliding me behind her neck and onto her shoulder blades. "You need to be taught about life and death."

" _Whatever..._ " I droned.

She only grumbled before running off with me in tow.

* * *

She set me down on the ground, the cave walls dripping with condensation. I simply lied there as she suddenly began putting two sticks on both sides of my tail. I disregarded what she was doing until she suddenly backed off. I stared up at her as I sat up, staring at her work. My tail was curled around with flexible tree bark, two sticks, and surrounded by two sticks. She had made some sort of splint bandage.

"That should keep your tail safe for now," she told me.

We sat there as she suddenly stood.

"Stay here," she mumbled.

And off she went.

I only settled onto the ground.

* * *

A while later, the dromaeosaur came back with something limp and reeking of blood in her maws. She dropped it, revealing it to be a russet quilled parksosaurus youngling, her neck snapped. I cringed at the sight. It reminded me too much of...

 _"Sabin..."_

"Hm?" the deinonychus glanced at me. "What was that?"

" _I'm so sorry, Sabin... I let him snap your neck..._ " I maundered absentmindedly to myself.

"... Youngling, you need to snap out of that and listen to me," she settled down.

I only stared at her. She kept a steady gaze.

"You see this parksosaurus?" she tapped it with her claw tip. "I killed her... but only to benefit from her death. She is dead to feed me. I did not kill her out of vain. Death is natural, just as birth and life is. There is nothing wrong with it, it happens. I learned that as I grew. Everyone lives. Everyone dies."

"The Great Circle of Life?" I inquired.

"Yes," she nodded. "Who told you that? Your mother?"

I shook my head, "No... a sceliosaurus did... but murder and natural death are two different things."

She glared, "Then you didn't listen to what they told you. You need to stop saying you killed... whoever you're claiming to ha-"

" _I murdered my mama and siblings! That's who!"_

 _"No you did not! Quit claiming to have done something that obviously was an accident!"_

I swallowed my next words back, taking in what she had said.

"An... _accident_?"

"Yes! Don't you understand what you're being told about!? Death will _always_ happen, no matter what you claim. Obviously you don't see what that earthquake has done to herds and families alike."

I stared at the ground. The deinonychus sighed.

"Look... it obviously wasn't your fault. Now, if you calm yourself... Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

"Yes... I know who those are. Underlings of the Great Demise... or known as the Great Sharptooth to the herbivores. I got in some skirmishes with them in my youth. They are quite the pack, yes... Yet... Demise is starting to kill for sport... just to show his sister Red Claw and her underlings Screech and Thud who's in charge. It's wrong of him to abuse his skill as a larger theropod. He should have only assembled a pack to help feed them, not let them help him kill for show. Red Claw isn't any better. She uses her underlings as tools for greed. You see... Opaque was merely toying with you and that shunosaurs and parasaurolophus. She was plotting to kill you in mock, so she and her two companions, Slant and Incisor could use you as bait for getting to your herd. Apatosaurs are very large prey... and taking them out would score Demise great status and fear among other carnivores, especially outclassing his sister. I'm surprised that Incisor killed your sister... even though he _knew_ that he couldn't get through to your herd with that earthquake occuring. Opaque really did a number on your mother... I can tell that the monolophosaurus wanted to make an impression on you to watch your back. She was hoping to get you to murmur about her pack to others so she could get recognition for mortally wounding your mother. I am truly sorry about your loss, but please understand it was not your fault for wandering off... Things like that... just happen, Wayward."

Blood Stone, who had introduced herself after I explained what had happened, was explaining to me on why Demise's pack had suddenly hunted me and my family and friends.

"Now, Wayward... Do you understand the difference between murder and death now?" she asked, nudging the now cold parksosaurus youngling. "Pip, Pop, and Nia all died because of the earthquake. Your mother and Sabin were killed by predators in vain. You did nothing. You did not cause their ends, fate did. And I killed this parksosaurus to feed us."

I nodded... taking in all of what she had told me.

"If you really were a murderer... you would have killed with ambition, a motive... Not because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Blood Stone licked her lips. "I am a murderer because I am a hunter, but I only kill to eat. And I cherish the life that was given to me to feast on. Now... help me with this parksosaurus before it begins rotting."

I nodded lightly, before carefully tearing into the ornithopod, torn between disgust for eating another dinosaur and gratitude for having a meal. After we finished off her remains, Blood Stone took the remains and disposed of them properly. When she returned, she settled down beside me.

"Now... You need to rest."

I already was one step ahead. Everything seemed to lift from my heart and shoulders.

I wasn't a murderer.

I blinked, "Wait... y... you're not gonna wonder why I look funny for a theropod?"

The elderly deinonychus arched a brow, "Why would I have to? I've been long enough to tell what a hybrid is and not to just bombard others with questions on how and why they are that way. Especially in a circumstance like yours as of now. It wouldn't be right for me to."

I smiled, beginning to pick at a few of my feathers lining my chest, which used to be almost completely covered in pinfeathers.

* * *

As the days drew by, my tail gradually healed. Right before the sun rose, I was sauntering towards the mouth of the cave.

"Wayward, I know what you're doing."

I whipped around to see Blood Stone still curled up with her eyes closed, but I could tell she was awake now.

"Sorry... I just-" I began.

"I know what you were doing, Wayward," Blood Stone chuckled. "I was your age too once."

I watched as she stood, "Now... How about we go hunting? I think it's about time you learned."

* * *

We stalked the protoceratops herd through the dead bushes, making sure I was following Blood Stone's lead. I glanced at her as we were crouched to the ground. She lightly tilted her head, giving me the signal. I went the opposite direction as her as we cornered a sickly taupe protoceratops. I tensed my hindlimbs as I felt adrenaline rushing through my blood as I saw Blood Stone give a gesture with her eyes. And then we attacked. The protoceratops was caught off guard as we clung to him. He wailed as his bristle-like hairs stood on end. I dug my hind claws into his foreleg and side as Blood Stone sunk her killer claws near his throat. He bucked wildly as he suddenly toppled backwards. His beak dug into Blood Stone's shoulder as she let out a screech. We latched off as The ceratopsians began surrounding us. Blood Stone crumpled to the ground as I felt faint pain shooting through my tail. I quickly acted, sliding Blood Stone the same way she did for me when I was wounded. I bristled and screeched at the protoceratops, ordering them to back off.

"This isn't over," one growled to me in flattooth.

They all began stomping off as I began carrying Blood Stone with me.

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Hybrid?" Blood Stone inquired as I wrapped her shoulder with a leaf. "I've lived a full life, it'll be okay."

"No," I simply repiled, tying a knot with the leaf's stem.

"It's nearing my time anyway," she insisted. "So why not?"

"Because you kept me alive, so I'll do the same for you," I bit back. "There's no way I'm gonna let you die after all of what you've done for me."

I stepped back to face her, "You protected me while I healed, now it's my time to protect you."

She chuckled, "Perhaps... You have taught me something as well, young one. I learned to let death come and go so easily... but now I see that there is more to it than I thought... Thank you... Wayward."

I only nuzzled her.

* * *

As I waved good bye to my old friend, I began traversing on my way once more.

I needed to keep Mama's promise.

And I kept Blood Stone's.

I was going to live on.


	8. Perilous Solitude

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Seven: Perilous Solitude

* * *

With each step, I began to feel exhaustion threatening to take over. I had began trekking along a sandy desert, smeared tracks implying my weariness of my travels. The sun was just beginning to set as I began to slump from my laborious march to find my way to the Great Valley. I had experience with traveling long distances in my prior life, but I had never had to do it like this, since we had automobiles and the like. I had to keep my head held high and my spirits higher, but I felt as if they were both beginning to falter. I sighed as I soon came upon large footprints that resembled a diplodicid's. Just like...

" _Mama..."_ I muttered to myself.

I found myself allured to it as I felt a longing for her. I began rubbing my snout along the edges, soon finding tears forming at the rims of my eyes. It had felt like forever since I had last seen her... last smelt her... last heard her. And now I never could again. I soon clambered slowly out of the footprint as I sniffled. I turned my back to it as I suddenly felt warmth behind me. Whirling around, I suddenly gasped as I saw a fresh paper-fan-shaped leaf hover in circles in a ray of light before gently touching down in the sandy footprint. I recalled this kind of leaf... it came from ginkgo trees. I sauntered closer to the leaf as I saw dew begin to collect into a small pool in the center. A small breeze blew as a few specks of dew drops began speckled onto my teal beak.

* * *

 _I winced as dew drops speckled my mandible as the ginkgo leaf was set down before me. I cackled as I bounced happily at the fresh leaf. Nambi appeared beside me, followed by Pip, Pop, Nia, and even Sabin._

 _"Children, this is a ginkgo leaf," Mama smiled down at us with her soft indigo eyes. "It is very special. It will help you grow. Where we are going... there will be many more of these. Much more than you could imagine."_

 _"A ginkgo leaf!" I smiled as I found myself unable to touch the leaf._

 _"Kinda looks funny to me..." Pip remarked._

 _"Nah, kinda looks more weird than funny, Pip," Pop corrected._

 _Nambi rolled her eyes, "Why don't we just eat it already? Mama picked it for us for a reason."_

 _"... Is it okay if I have the first bite...?" Nia asked quietly._

 _"How about we_ all _take a bite out of it at the same time?" I suggested._

 _"Pfft, that's silly, Wayward," Nambi arched a amused brow at me._

 _"... I think Wayward has a good point..." Sabin piped in softly._

 _Mama chuckled, "My children, it doesn't matter_ who _takes the first bite. It's the taste that counts. This won't be the first time you'll ever have one of these. For the Great Valley provides several more."_

 _"Like a gajillion!?" I gaped._

 _The deep violet amargasaurus chuckled, "Something like that, my Little One."_

 _I giggled as she nuzzled me and the others._

* * *

I didn't even notice that I was nuzzling the ginkgo as I snapped out of my memories. I stared into my impaired reflection sadly as the little source of water rippled at the uneven posture of the leaf. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten the way to the Great Valley... I had lied to Mama. I didn't mean to... I just wanted to make her happy. Now... she...

 ** _Dearest Little One, do you remember the way to the Great Valley?_**

 ** _No... Oops. Heh heh..._**

 ** _Follow the sun until you reach the great monolith that resembles a sauropod, travel through the valley of many gullies, and the land of volcanoes of geysers. I will always be in your heart, Wayward. Don't lyou ever let anything make you think otherwise._**

"Thank you... Mama..." I whispered as the memories faded from my mind.

I could still hear her voice in my head if I listened with my heart.

I glanced around, scraping the sand with my hind claws as I took the leaf in my forepaws, lapping up some of the precious water before going off with it in my grasp.

* * *

I had tied to ginkgo leaf around my tail tip, which bobbed along as I walked. I was beginning to tire even more as I had to come to a stop. I found a small rock shelf and settled under it. I settled down in the soft, cool sand as I suddenly noticed my tail bump against something solid. Glancing around, I stood to observe to object. It was oval-shaped and quite large, it's color a creamy white. I examined it for a moment before coming to a startling conclusion.

An egg.

I quickly sniffed it, finding no scent on it. It felt cold... and I wasn't sure if it were still alive.

I simply brought it under my body and sat over it as I rested.

Maybe I wouldn't be so alone...

* * *

I had been stalking some prehistoric reptiles when I suddenly stumbled over something. Rising to my paws once more, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a small round figure, obviously wedged into the sand and two rocks. I wondered what had left it there... I tapped it with a fore claw noticing that it had an almost hollow sound to it. Sniffing it tentively, I gawked as I realized it was another egg! It didn't smell like any other dinosaurs... Maybe is was abandoned or had been lost? I didn't care. I picked up the pebble-like egg in my mandible and went off to my rock shelf. When I reached it, I settled the egg down in the makeshift nest I had created with some twigs and dead foilage I had found lying around. I put my paws out as to emulate the motion of keeing the eggs balanced before I went off to hunt once more.

I peered around for any predators or creatures before shooting off into the distance. After as awhile, I had managed to catch a few dragonflies and the like just enough to satisfy my hunger. I came back to the rock shelf and settled myself over the now two eggs. I soon found myself closing my eyes as exhaustion swept over me.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I felt something begin to shift underneath me. It was the eggs! Quickly, I hopped off of them as they began cracking. I silently urged the two to try their best as they began tottering. The larger one tipped the small egg over as a purple forelimb popped out, wriggling two clawed digits. A hindlimb erupted from the pebble-like egg. Before long the hatchling collapsed on top of the pebble-like egg, causing them both to let out squeaks and chirps. I felt my heart swell with joy as I watched the birthing process of the two hatchlings, filling me with a protective sensation. I would have to really take care of these hatchlings... And I would try my best to. Soon, all that was left was the top of the egg shells on both hatchlings. The feathery purple one was leaning on the much smaller navy blue one. Once the purple hatchling flicked his egg shell shard off his head, he was revealed to be a an almost completely quilled purple tyrannosaurus rex hatchling. His red eyes glanced at the writhing hatchling under him as he curiously nudged the egg shard from his head. The other hatchling was revealed to be a navy blue archaeoptyrex with jade eyes. I smiled down at them as they suddenly gasped at the sight of me. The two male hatchlings huddled together as I simply nuzzled them gently with the tip of my snout.

The two seemed to calm down as they chirped and squeaked at me happily, nuzzling me back. I took a better look at them, noticing the tyrannosaurus rex's pinfeather-like quills stopped midway on his torso, the rest covered in sleek scale-like skin, a lighter mauve color lining his underside. He also had two purple quills jetting off of his tail tip and some hanging from his stubby, yet muscular forelimbs. They also eneded around the start of his wide snout. The little male archaeoptyrex had pinfeathers, much more veined and fluffed than his tyrannosaurid theropod companion. They were navy blue in color and some were lighter arond his snout, where the feathers ended. He had blackish forepaws and hindlimbs where the feathers stopped also. I crouched as I glanced at the two over.

"I'm Wayward... You're big sibling," I smiled to them. "I'm gonna take care of you the best I can, okay?"

They didn't seem to understand my speech, but I shrugged it off as it made me feel better to talk to them as if they did. I was trying my best to utter an more mixedtooth speech, rather than flat-out sharptooth or flattooth.

"And I thought of what to call you two, too!" I tapped the tyrannosaurus gently with a fore claw. "Chomper seems right for you." I tapped the archaeoptyrex. "And Avian seems to fit you."

Chomper and Avian both chirruped in glee, unaware of what I had just said.

* * *

As time passed, I taught the hatchlings how to hunt and forage for scraps left behind from previously killed prey. They seemed to enjoy it.

I crept up to an unsuspecting draonfly as Avian rested atop my indigo crest, Chomper crouched beside me, curiously watching my next action.

* * *

I fanned out my indigo forelimb feathers, sealing Chomper and Avian from the nipping cold of the night. The two theropods were resting under each of my forelimbs, snuggling up to me lovingly. I felt a tear come to my eye as I recalled I used to do the same to Mama... I nuzzled both of them and rested my head down.

* * *

It seemed as if a month's time had passed ever since Chomper and Avian had hatched. I had grown attached to them, as if they were my own. I didn't feel exactly the parently feel of raising hatchlings, but more of a guardian's or even big sibling's pride. The two were currently asleep under my forelimb feathers, napping without a care in the world. The two had grown a bit too, and smarter. Avian was even trying to utter his first words, but only ended up in slurred chirrups. I sighed contently through my nostrils as I suddenly felt a small thud. And then anoter. And then more. My heart raced as I braced myself, anticipated another earthquake. But the quakes weren't like that at all... they were as if they were...

Giant footalls.

I peered out of the rock shelf, gasping as I suddenly saw a massive tawny megalosaurus. She seemed sullen, but unaware of my prescence. I kept myself hidden as she suddenly began sniffing at the air. I made the mistake of letting out a frightened squawk as she averted her attention towards me and the males. I tried making myself seem like an unsual rock, but my blue-esque down proved to be to vibrant to be an earthy camouflage. The megalosaurus grumbled as she peered into the rocky shelf, her green eyes piercing into my bicolored ones. My heart pounded against my chest as I tried hiding my wards.

 ** _"You... Oviraptorid and... troodontid crossbreed?... Why are you hiding?"_** she questioned softly. " ** _I will not bring harm to you. I am merely passing by. I am Mega."_**

I realized she was speaking in sharptooth, so I answered back in the best I could manage.

 **"I'm sorry... I thought you were about to claim me as your prey,"** I admitted in sharptooth-tongue. " **I'm Wayward."**

 **"You... You have two hatchlings with you... Why...?"**

 **"I found their eggs abandoned... So I took the time to raise them."**

 **"I see... I am unable to have hatchlings. I am barren."**

 **"I'm sorry..."**

 **"It is fine..."**

She then glanced at Chomper, who casually napped beside me.

 **"Young one... You have a tyrannosaurus rex with you... You do know the consequences of raising one, being your species and all."**

 **"I'm aware, ma'am."**

The megalosaurus took a long look at the male before sadly glancing at me, **"I... I wish to take him from you and raise him. It'd be for the better... you see... He could be raised without the threat of being easily killed by larger theropods and dinosaurs under my care. And he can also... at least have a parent that is similar in species."**

I felt my heart sink. She was right... but... I couldn't find myself to let him go. After all we had been through... and what would that do to Avian? Avian would be heartbroken... to lose his brother. I gave a long look at Chomper as he peeled open his soft red eyes, smiling up at me. I sniffled as I nuzzled him.

He needed what was best for him as a Tyrannosaurus rex.

 **"Miss... I think... it would be best... if you did... Just... take good care of him, will you? For Avian's sake... and his... _and mine..."_**

The megalosaurus's eyes widened at this, noticing my sadened demeanor. She reached into the shelf and nuzzled me, " _ **I promise I will, little one. He's in good claws."**_

I nodded as Chomper suddenly gave me a confused look. I nudged him up. I stood as I curled my tail around the still sleeping Avian.

"Chomper... It's time to go. It's time to say goodbye... You have to go with miss Mega now... She'll be your caretaker now..." I told him firmly, yet somberly.

He titled his head in confusion, grabbing my teal snout.

"No, Chomper... You have to go!" I shoved him towards Mega as I felt tears gathering in my eyes. "Please... just do it for your sake. Please understand, Chomper. I'm only doing it to help you."

He growled in puzzlement as he desperately reached for me, only for Mega to grab him gently with her teeth. He squealed in despair as he reached out for me, wriggling in protest in Mega's grasp. She nodded respectfully to me as she began to turn. I waved sadly to her as I suddenly called to her.

 **"Please... Call him Chomper, for me?"**

She stared at me before smiling and nodding, Chomper still snarling and squeaking for me.

I held onto Avian as I watched Chomper be carried off.

 _Take care, my Chomper._


	9. The Pack of Six

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Eight: The Pack of Six

* * *

A few days had passed since Mega, the megalosaurus, had taken Chomper with her to raise as her own. Avian didn't take too lightly to the absence of Chomper, not understanding why he was not there all of a sudden. I couldn't explain it to him because he couldn't understand what I told him. I could tell that he was beginning to understand more of my speech, but still had a barrier of completely making out random squawks and chirps as words. He soon succumbed to the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Chomper for a long time, which was shown through his actions and eyes. I felt bad for him, but it was only because of the situation we were in.

As we traveled, the avian theropod snuggled against my neck, embedded between my two shoulder blades. The little guy was tired, I could tell. I had been traveling all day without many breaks. I had to keep going though, I had promised Mama. I needed to find the herd too, and hope to find any survivors. Avian was really quiet ever since Chomper had left too... I didn't know if the little guy could get over it. Maybe... I should have let him go with Mega and Chomper... but then again...

I growled to myself as I continued on, following the sun as it was nearing its time to set.

* * *

I had come across a canyon.

It was quite fascinating, seeing the beauty of what erosion could do the the Earth. It also gave homes to creatures that hadn't gotten the chance to adapt to other environments, such as insects and reptiles. Avian was now riding on top of my head, curious to see where we were going now. Possibly, he could get his mind off of Chomper if he tried to distract himself. I felt caught between shame for putting the archaeoptyrex hatchling through so much and relieved that he was slowly adapting to the change. I simply held my head high and continued along the rocky path in between the canyon walls. That was when I caught sight of something delectable. A small longisquama, just sitting there... awaiting to strike its own prey. crouched low, motioning Avian to hold on as I prepared a strike myself. The scarlet longisquama slowly stalked the large beetle, it's snake-like tongue flicking out of its eager lips. I lapped the edges of my teal mandible as I pressed lower to the ground. I stalked the reptile as I saw the right moment to pounce, however, I suddenly felt the air leave my lungs as I was thrown to the ground. Avian chirped as he was flung from my neck, landing a few lengths away from me. I attempted to catch my breath as I was suddenly butted again, this time flying the canyon wall. I heard Avian chirrup in horror as I slumped against the wall, warmth trickling down from my neck from my reopened gash.

I was disoriented as pain laced my form, causing me to see double as I saw a figure come charging at me once more. I acted quickly, yet ungracefully, this time, barely rolling out of the way to miss being headbutted by the creature. A loud crack emitted from the impact of their charge. Shaking my head and rising to my paws, I brandished my fore claws, tensing, and bristling my feathers. I hissed at my foe as I trod backwards in a semicircle, fluffing out my indigo fanned tail plumage in challenge. I took a better look at my adversary as I realized _she_ was a ornithischian, a pachycephalosaurus. She had a deep russet hide, a light quill-like down covering most of her chest and abdomen, but stopping at her jawline, a peachy underbelly, bottom of her beaked snout, and under-tail, a taupe-colored dome-head, ridges lining her spine and tail, small horns jutting from her dome head and cheeks, and fuchsia irises. She scowled as she scraped her bird-like hind paw against the barren terrain.

"Hey, what's your problem, ornithischian?" I demanded. "Why are you being so aggressive? This isn't your territory! So why?"

She only snorted through her nostrils before charging up to me once more. I tensed as I began rushing towards her also. I probably did the most dumbest thing ever next, which was counter her headbutt with mine.

It was crest against dome.

I felt the full recoil of the impact as immense anguish billowed over my body, causing me to double over and collapse to the ground. I glanced up at the pachycephalosaurus as she glowered at me. I strained to stand as I wobbled to my paws. I slumped over, keeping a steady glare as I panted in weariness. The pachycephalosaurid ornithischian looked me over, surprise glinting somewhat in her fuchsia gaze. Her gaze soon softened as she relaxed her posture.

"You got spunk, saurischian," she admitted. "I'll give you that."

I cackled, smirking, "So... why... did you attack me again?"

"I saw the longisquama first," she explained. "And I wasn't going to just give it up to an oviraptor like you when I knew I could fend you off."

"Well, while you're feeding yourself, I'm feeding for two," I scoffed.

She arched a brow, "Aren't you a little young to be expecting?"

My face went hot, "What? No! I meant that I'm taking care of... _Avian! Holy archosaur, are you all right?"_ I rushed to the shaken navy blue hatchling as he simply chirruped in relief to see me. I nuzzled him, "S'all right, you're okay now." He only gave me a concerned look. I blinked, "It's okay, I'm fine too." He only sniffed at me before giving a halfhearted chirp. I nuzzled him once more, trying to console him. The navy blue archaeoptyrex chirruped as I let him clamber onto my back once more.

I turned to the deep russet pachycephalosaurus as I saw her fuchsia eyes soften even more.

"I... I see... Is he your little brother or something?" she titled her head curiously.

"Sorta... but sorta not," I picked at some gritty pebbles from my feathered chest. "I found his egg one day and brooded it until he hatched and took care of him ever since. He was abandoned. There was no scent on his egg."

"That's... very strange for an oviraptor... oviraptorid...? Ah, who cares? It's just very strange for a _theropod_ like you to do that," she noted. "Aren't you supposed to be with your family or pack?"

"Did you _not_ just go through a _giant_ earthquake several days ago?" I arched a brow. "I've been separated from my _herd._ I... I was adopted by an amargasaurus... and then me, her, and my five other siblings soon joined an apatosaurus herd Mama had known from before. But... Mama... and Pip... and Pop... and Nia and Sabin..." I stared at the ground. "They're all dead." I glanced up, "And I have no idea if my three friends or other herd-mates are still alive. One of them, a parasaurolophus named Ducky who was adopted by one of the mothers of the herd, was carried away in the Great Earthquake... along with my sister Nambi. I have no idea if either of them are alive."

The pachycephalosaurus frowned, "I'm... I'm sorry." She sighed, "I was... overreacting. You see... I lost my parents and sister Tyra in the Great Earthquake... and I have no idea if my Aunt Ram and Uncle Phalo and Cousin Bash are still alive as well..." She sniffled, "I... I miss them all so much..."

I approached her as she was nearly in tears, resting a reassuring forepaw on her shoulder, "It's okay. I know how you feel. Just know... You'll always be apart of each other, if you just remember the things they shared and taught with you. It's only part of the Circle of Life... it's just as natural as birth. It'll happen... at any time... or any place... to anyone."

She looked down at me, as she was a few good inches taller than me, as she wiped a tear from her eye, "But... how would I know if... they're really all with me... if I can't _see_ them?"

"They'll be in your heart," I explained softly. "And in your memories."

She stared at me for a long time before nodding slowly, "I... think I understand now..."

I smiled sadly, "Don't worry... it'll take time... even I still don't understand what those two old sceliosaurus and deinonychus had told me."

She winced, "A _deinonychus_ talked to you!?"

I shook my head, "She was nice. And plus, I'm an omnivore... like you. We sorta speak this... _'mixedtooth'_ tongue, like how you know the herbivores speak in flattooth usually and carnivores speak in sharptooth. I sorta picked on sharptooth from that deinonychus too... She helped me realize what death and life sorta mean as they play a role to all living creatures. She definitely wasn't in the mood to claim in as my prey either," I added with a laugh.

The ornithischian only laughed slightly as I explained that to her, "I... uh, guess so?" There was a pause. "Hey... What's your name? I'm Roxy!"

I laughed, "You can stop calling me oviraptorid from now on, pachycephalosaurus, because my name's Wayward. Oh, and I'm a troodon and oviraptor hybrid."

She snickered, "I'll call you whatever I want, Crossbreed. You _did_ sorta stop me from getting a meal."

I shoved her playfully, "Only because I tried to get a meal too, Roxy."

Roxy only laughed, "Whatever, Trooraptor."

I rolled my eyes as I heard Avian let out a chirrup of confusion.

"So... Where ya headed?" Roxy piped up.

"The Great Valley," I told her.

"Me too!" the pachycephalosaurus lit up, only to dim once more. "but uh... I sorta forgot the way. My... parents and aunt and uncle sorta knew the way for me and only told me a few times..."

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine. Relax. I know the way."

Roxy beamed, clutching my forelimbs, "Really!? Tell me, tell me, Wayward!"

I only looked into the distance with a cheeky smile, "Mmmm... Maybe..."

The pachycephalosaurus became impatient, now bouncing up and down in anticipation, "C'mon! Tell me, Trooraptor! _Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-"_

 _"_ Okay... But only on one condition..." I smirked.

"Yeah?"

"You come with me and Avian," I winked. "It'll be just you, me, and our kid, Hotstuff."

Roxy blushed scarlet, "Wh-what?"

I laughed, socking her gently in the beaked snout, "Nah, I'm just pulling at your tail. But..." I found myself blushing as I pawed at the ground with a hind paw, one forepaw clasping the elbow of my foreleg, "You... kinda are... Pretty..."

Roxy gave me a funny look as I suddenly cut her off from saying anything.

"Pretty _cool! Pretty cool is what I meant!_ " I rambled as I flushed deeply. "Yeah, totally didn't say anything dumb or anything I would regret!"

The pachycephalosaurus rolled her eyes, smiling, "Of course you didn't, Trooraptor." She gave me a mock nuzzle as I found myself flushing even more. "You're pretty cool too, especially if you can counter my headbutts like that _impressive_ crest of yours, Trooraptor." She ran one of her fore claws along the top of my crest, making me feel my hindlimbs feel numb and my heart begin to race. "Even though... You kinda now have a crack on your impressive crest now, hon. It's not really impressive crest anymore with such an unimpressive crack."

I fumed, "It is _not_ unimpressive just because of some measly crack, I'll have you _know, Pachycephalosaurus."_ I rammed my beak against hers as I gave her a ridiculously angry look.

She snickered before belting out in laughter, "Calm down, Wayward, I'm only teasing you!"

I huffed, "You don't see me making fun of your dome, Roxy." I turned away from her, scowling bitterly and muttering to myself under my breath, " _No one makes fun of Troodraptor's cracked crest except... no one!"_

 _"Well..._ Shouldn't we be on our way now, Sir Cracks-a-lot?" she teased.

"Of course, Lady Smalldome!" I rebuked playfully.

"Then... Let's go," she insisted.

I quickly replied, "We _are_!" I ran, grabbing her by the forepaw and dashing off.

"Now come on! Just a monolith that looks like a sauropod, a valley of many gullies, and a land of several volcanoes and geysers' time away before we reach the Great Valley!"

 _"Wayward, you're going too fast!"_

 _"You were the one who wanted to go so suddenly, even when we were so in the moment too!"_

 _"Oh, just shut up, ya cracked-crested fool."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Just keep running."_

 _"Ugh, fine."_

* * *

The next morning, after a cold night, me and my now new friend Roxy was traveling through the desert. It had been a while since we had been walking. I tried to make myself look tough in front of Roxy... for some reason. I didn't know why I was acting so odd around her. She just... gave me such... _intense feelings._ I hadn't ever felt like that before, especially around people I was attracted too or close friends I subconsciously had crushes on. I could only tell myself that maybe I was just going in over my head and shouldn't let those feelings and thoughts distract me so I wouldn't become some mindless muscle-headed drone.

Soon, the sandy terrain morphed back into the normal cracked, barren ground. More trees began reappearing, sprouting left and right the more we trekked. They were bare, as always. We had to stop a few times because Avian began to become hungrier and bored, so we allowed him to play a bit and fed him. The little theropod was even beginning to become better at stalking insects. Roxy even remarked that he was talented for such a young age, but I simply explained that _I_ was the one who had taught him. She only rolled her eyes. The sun was just at its apex as we approached a small spring, a tree smack in the middle of the body of water. The three of us bent down to get a drink as something suddenly caught my attention.

A lizard.

The hazel-colored reptile was paddling across the surface, attempting to reach the shore near the giant tree's roots. I gestured for Roxy and Avian to stay were they were. They seemed to understand, as they too had probably spotted the lizard. I gingerly slunk into the water, now beginning to wade towards the reptile. I made sure to make a little movement in the water as possible as I stalked the prey. When it reached the shore, it crawled across a root, sniffing at the trunk and lapping its eye with its tongue. I gently set my forepaws on the peaty ground as I began to lift myself out of the water. I placed on hind paw onto the ground, then another. I began crawling against the ground as I readied a leap. I inched closer, and closer, and closer until I pounced at the hazel lizard. I landed on a root as the lizard scurried away, in which I dogged after it quickly. I leaped at it again, only for it to skitter away higher on the trunk as I had landed on a high root. I began clawing my way up the dead tree as the reptile did too. We reached the tree's canopy as the lizard slowly crawled along a limb, in which I heaved myself onto and began to stalk it very slowly. The limb trembled as I trod across it. The reptile suddenly halted, folding out two membrane-like flaps on it's rearmost sides over it's legs. I only took this chance to leap at it, only for it to jump and glide away on those flaps. As for me... I landed on the thinner end of the limb, ending up breaking the frail branch. I squawked as I plunged backwards, twisting around. I braced myself for impact, only to land on something a bit more... cushioned?

A startled crow soon followed as I was flung into the water, along with something else. As I submerged in the shallow water, I saw something writhe beside me. I quickly shot of the water as I scrabbled onto land, latching myself onto the trunk of the dead tree. I glanced at the figure as it erupted from the water as well, clambering onto land in a soppy mess. Taking a closer look, the creature had a faun quill-like down with a lighter belly, longish forelimbs with four long blade-like claws, muscular-yet slender quill-downed legs, a stumpy tail, and a narrow, beaked snout. Taking a closer look, I realized the large creature to be a therizinosaurus, an adolescent at that. He gasped for air as I slowly flopped onto his stomach and then shot me a glare. I gave him a cheeky grin.

"What... was _that ... for?"_ he gasped between breaths.

"... I fell," I simply replied.

The therizinosaurus huffed, "More like scared the quills off of me! Shouldn't oviraptor..." he gave me the funniest look. "...ids?"

"Troodon and oviraptor mix," I stated.

He huffed, "Shouldn't theropods like _you_ stick to being on the ground?"

I shrug, "I was just trying to catch a lizard that ran up the tree."

He glared, "You could've at least said sorry."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He rolled his eyes before shaking out his down, "You're lucky I didn't chip a claw. I need these, you know." He wriggled his long clawed fingers.

I nodded, "Uh... huh... I... see that... No, really, I'm sorry."

He sighed, "It's... fine. Just, go on won't you? I'm kinda busy."

 _"Wayward, we did you go?"_

I called to her, "I fell, but I'm okay! I'm just around the tree, Roxy!"

"Who... is Roxy?" the therizinosaurus titled his head.

"My friend," I said, looking for her.

A few moments later, I saw the pachycephalosaurus wade onto the shore and pad up to me with Avian on her head. The archaeopteryx chirped happily, latching onto my mandible.

"Sorry, little guy," I smiled. "Supper's been postponed. I couldn't catch it in time."

He only nuzzled me before clambering back up onto my crest. Roxy shoved me in the shoulder.

"Next time, tell us where you fell before we begin to really worry, okay?" she teased.

"I will," I looked into the corners of my eyes, smiling cheekily.

The pachycephalosaurus simply arched a brow as the therizinosaurus piped in.

"Uh... Might I ask, who are you guys exactly?" he asked.

"The name's Wayward," I bowed masculine-like. "And this is my little bro Avian." The navy blue archaeoptyrex chirruped in greeting.

"And I'm Roxy," Roxy gestured to herself. "And you are...?"

"Uh... It's Zino," the faun theropod replied awkwardly. "What are you three doing out here anyone? And why would an ornithischian be traveling with a saurischian?"

"Because maybe we don't judge others based on their species, unlike others," I snorted.

Zino put his forepaws up, "Okay, okay. I get it. I was just wondering... I didn't know that you didn't think that way."

I shrugged, "Alright, we'll... Just be on our way to the Great Valley if you don't mind, Zino."

Roxy began to follow me, "See ya, therizinosaurus."

Just before we could walk anywhere, the therizinosaurus wobbled in front of us, "W-Wait! Did you say... the Great Valley?"

Me and Roxy exchanged amused looks.

* * *

So me, Roxy, Avian, and now Zino began traveling within the dead copse, hopping along merrily as we all began warming up to each other. It was nice to meet new dinosaurs, especially in our case. It really payed not to be so alone, especially with all my new companions. I smiled as I continued to hop along the cracks, careful not to step on one. I perked up as I heard Zino speak.

"Hey, uh... Wayward? What's that... on your tail?"

I glanced back at him, flicking my tail tip, "Oh this? Just a ginkgo leaf I found."

"Uh... why... didn't you eat it, like a normal dinosaur?" he pressed.

I stopped.

I only gave him a solemn, yet blank expression, "Because I didn't."

Roxy and Avian gave me confused looks as Zino titled his head. I simply continued my hopping as we began to travel once more.

"Well, uh... I heard that all the herds are going to the Great Valley too, and even some omnivorous packs," Zino spoke once more.

"Yeah, me too," Roxy added. "I heard all kinds of ceratopsians, ankylosaurs, stegosaurs, ornithopods, hadrosaurs, and sauropods'll be there. I wonder if the whole divide between all the species will change once we all begin living together."

I decided to join in, "Hopefully. I just know my herd will be accepting to other dinosaurs, since they let in my family, a parsaurolophus, and me. I even heard several types of pterosaurs were gonna be there too!"

"Wow!" Zino beamed. "Really?"

"Eh, it could just be rumors," I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, I don't think any carnivores are gonna be living there," Roxy put in.

"What about smaller ones like compsognathids and troodontids? They usually eat smaller prey such as insects and reptiles like me," I insisted.

"Good point," Roxy admitted.

I suddenly stopped as I noticed a dragonfly land on a large fern-like shrug. I lapped my lips as I lurched forward, clamping my serrated teeth onto the shrub and yanking at it.

"Whoa!" cried a voice.

Snapping open my eyes, I suddenly was met with surprise visitor. She stopped herself with her forepaws as I suddenly grinned at her. She screamed as I winced, letting go of the branch. The recoil sent her flying. She collapsed to the ground with a powerful thud. Me and the other three approached her as I recognized her to be a magenta dryosaurus youngling, possibly older than me, with red bristle-like quills lining her head, neck, spine, and top of her tail. She had startled amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Zino inquired.

"I-I'm... I'm T-Twine..." she stuttered nervously. "... Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Wayward."

"Zino is my name."

"I am Roxy."

"And this little guy is my little brother Avian!"

Avian chirruped happily to the ornithopod youngling.

"What were you doing way up there?" I questioned, curious to know.

"I was chasing beetles before I suddenly felt a yank at the branch and then stumbled into... well... _you, uh.._. Wayward," she admitted shyly.

"But you're a dryosaurus... not a climbosaurus," I wisecracked.

Everyone groaned.

"What? Can't an hybrid have a little fun now and then?" I smirked at them.

"H... hybrid? Y-You mean... you're a crossbreed?" Twine gaped.

I nodded, "Oviraptor and troodon."

"Well... I... uh... should be on my way," Twine got to her paws, brushing herself off.

"Are you traveling alone?" I pressed.

"No..." she suddenly tensed. "Oh no... _Fray!_ "

"Fray?" Roxy cocked her head. "Who's that?"

"My friend!" she called as she hurried off somewhere.

"Wait up!" I called after her.

Screeches soon followed, along with a distressed caw.

" _F-fray!_ " the dryosaurus cried.

In an opening in the copse of trees were a small pack of adolescent siats. The four tyrannosaurid theropods were cornering a slightly smaller, adolescent thescelosaurus. She had an orange hide with darker quills lining her chest, forelimbs, neck, and head, stopping midway on her torso, wrists, and snout. She had a pinkish splotch on her ridged spine, her magenta gaze glinting with frustration.

"Uh... Twine, how about you and your new friends help me out maybe just a lot?" Fray inquired.

"I-I'm coming!" Twine squealed. This caught the siatsi's attention. The smoky feathered theropods scowled at me as they came upon a larger prize. "Uh... Maybe not."

I quickly tried to speak to the theropods, " **Hey, can you hear me?"**

This alerted an onyx-colored male, **"What do you want, hybrid? We are in the middle of our hunt."**

 **"Please! This is our friend! I know where you can find some better prey!"**

 **"Lies. I don't** tolerate **liars."**

 **"No, I'm serious! Just downwind should be some protoceratops. They've been traveling ever since I began being taught by a deinonychus. They should be near our direction, especially if they're head where I think they are."**

 **"... Very well, but if we do not find them, you will be getting a unfriendly visit from me and my pack. Do I have myself clear, oviraptorid?"**

 **"Yes! Please spare her!"**

 **"We will,"** the male nodded. **"All right, you heard the hybrid, come on."**

With that, the four siatsi went off into the distance. Sighing, I followed Twine as she rushed up to Fray, checking and fussing over her.

"Hey, I'm fine, Twine," Fray assured her fussy friend.

"I don't know that!" the dryosaurus insisted.

"Uh, Wayward... What was that just now?" Roxy questioned.

I turned to her, "I thought it would be better that to just flat out fight them. I also thought it would be better to speak to them in their native tongue. I told them that there were some protoceratops herds nearby that were traveling somewhat in our direction to the Great Valley."

Zino gawked, "You're kidding."

"... Well, if you find them coming our way, I guess you can blame me," I remarked. "Because I sorta pushed our luck."

" _Oooooffff_ course you did, Trooraptor," Roxy deadpanned.

"Hey, at least none of us had to get hurt," I insisted.

"Yeah... You do have a point there," Zino put a claw to her chin. "But what if they _don't_ find the protoceratops? What will we do then?"

"We'll have to fend them off the best we can," I replied solemnly. "You have you're size and claws, Roxy has her dome head and claws too, I have my agility and teeth and claws, and we have Fray and Twine. And Avian will be safe, because I promised I wouldn't let _anything_ harm him."

Zino frowned, "But we don't _know_ that Fray and Twine are gonna suddenly wanna come with us... _aaaaand there they go again."_

I had walked up to the two ornithopods just as Zino had nearly finished his statement.

"Hey, would you two like to come with us?" I asked. "We could help you wherever you're going."

Fray flicked her tail, "We're going to the Great Valley."

"Then that settles it!" I smiled. "Welcome to the pack!"

Twine twiddled her claws together, "A-Are you sure you can help us?"

I nodded, "I know the way and there's safety in numbers."

Fray and Twine exchanged glances before whispering to each other. The both turned back to me and gradually nodded.

"It's good to have you with us," I beamed.

"Yeah... Just try not to get in our way," Fray joked.

"We're all going the same way, though," I teased.

"It's good to have you to."

And now... We were officially the Pack of Six.

The others thought it dumb, but I liked the name. And so we set off towards the Great Valley, now more confident and hopeful than ever. I promised I help them all get to the Great Valley... And I promised Mama that I would find the herd too. I had promised that I would help those in need of guidance. And I vowed not to break that. We were gonna make it. I know we would.

Right...?

 _Right, Mama...?_


	10. Gang United

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Nine: The Gang Unites

* * *

As I stepped over root after root, I suddenly found myself face-to-face with the ground. Disgruntled, I heaved myself up again, shaking out my cerulean and indigo down.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Roxy ask.

"Yeah... Just... uh... lying here," I replied.

"More like kissing," the russet pachycephalosaurus remarked.

"Ah, just help me up, will ya?" I tensed.

Roxy bent over and wrapped her forelimbs around me, heaving me back up to my paws. I thanked her as I saw Zino, Fray, and Twine catch up. They all had longer legs than me, so it was a breeze for them, but I had been determined to be the leader and go faster. That only landed me into collapsing to the ground. So much for that. Avian was on Fray's back, curled up and fast asleep on her peachy quills. It had been a week since we had assembled together. We had come across copse of more trees, roots lining the ground and making it either low, steep, or uneven. I suddenly perked up as I heard a low hiss. I motioned for the others to follow as we all hid behind a large root of a bare tree. I felt my chest tighten as I saw the spinosaurus pass, the quadrupedal aquatic dinosaur slinking across the ground, eyes intent on finding a source of prey. I didn't want that to happen, of course. As the silver theropod passed, I peered around the root to see if it were out of sight and earshot, soon gesturing for the others to follow.

As we proceeded along the copse floor, I nearly leaped out of my feathers when I heard a terrified shriek followed by Zino's iconic crow. Whirling around, I saw an adolescent pteranodon with a brown backside, a lighter torso, a peachy plumage around his wrinkly orange, an awkwardly long beak, a slender horn-crest, and startled brown eyes. He trembled against Zino's faun neck as the therizinosaurus let out an aggravated caw.

" _Owww!"_ he complained. "What's with random creatures falling on top of me from above!?"

"I-I sorry! I just try to fly from up there!" he stammered.

"Why?" Zino scowled. "You're big enough to fly from the ground, so why aren't you?"

"I... I no fly! I can't! I try, I do!" the skittish pteranodon insisted.

"Pff, what?" Roxy piped in. "An adolescent pterosaur that can't _fly_?" She laughed, "That's hilarious!"

" _Oh..._ Others laugh too..." he whined mournfully. "I try to fly all life, but just... no fly!"

"Others?" I titled my head as I approached the pterosaur. "Do you mean... your family and flock... or do you mean that you aren't alone?"

"Oh! I no alone!" he perked up. "I have friends! I found them!"

"Wh-where are they?" Twine asked softly.

"They over there!" he pointed with a digit, his membranous wing flapping at the movement.

He hopped off of Zino and gripped me by my tail plumage, fluttering off with me.

"H-Hey!" I squawked. "I'm not made for going backwards like this!"

"Guys! Guys!" he chirped. "I find more friends!"

The other four followed me in confusion as I simply drew an irritated expression as I staggered and wobbled over roots. The pteranodon soon released my tail tip, in which my heel hit a root, unbalancing me. I was sent tumbling backwards as my world went round and round until I bumped into something. Disoriented, I waited until my head and vision cleared as I heard the others catch up. As objects came back into focus, I squinted my eyes into what morphed into two surprised russet orbs. Arching a brow in confusion, I nearly felt my heart stop when I heard a familiar voice ring in my ears.

"Hey... You okay there?"

As the eyes lifted, revealing a narrow taupe snout of a sauropod. Hopping back up to my paws, I stared into the apatosaurus's face as I sniffed at him and studied his adolescent features closely. My heart did leaps as tears of joy begin beading at the rims of my bicolored eyes.

 _"Littlefoot!"_

The male sauropod jumped at my outburst as I readily clung onto his neck, nuzzling into the familiar folds. I let some tears fall as I felt Littlefoot peer down with his narrow head.

 _"W-Wayward?"_ he gasped. "Is... is that really you?"

"In the flesh!" I chirped as I tightened my grip on him.

I felt the apatosaurus fall to the ground as I heard him sniffle. He lowered me to the ground, burying me in his forelimbs as he nuzzled my teal snout.

" _I missed you so much,_ " he whispered as I felt his tears roll down onto me. "I couldn't see you past all that dirt and grime... and your scent was muffled by all those other ones... I... I thought you were..."

"I know, Littlefoot..." I smiled, closing my eyes. "I know... I did too... "

" _Wayward!?"_

 _"Wayward!"_

Two more cries emitted as footfalls came pounding towards our way, collapsing into a heap to either side. The lavender-gray form of Ali buried her narrow snout into my crusty, dried gash as Ducky nuzzled her billed muzzle into my cheek.

"You are alive, yep, yep yep!" Ducky cheered softly. "You are, Wayward!"

"Where have you been all this time...!?" Ali inquired, sniffling.

"I've been traveling alone... until..." I slipped out of their holds, looking towards Roxy and the others. "I met them. They've been so nice to me... and we've been traveling together. They're all headed to where we are."

My three herd-mates looked at the four other dinosaurs, Avian suddenly popping his head around Fray's peachy neck. He chirruped as he glided clumsily over to me, clinging to me willingly.

"This is Avian... I found his egg abandoned," I explained the archaeptyrex to them. Roxy walked up, smiling, "And this is Roxy. She and I sorta met each other over... a meal." the pachycephalosaurus rolled her eyes amusingly. Zino strutted up next, "This is Zino. Me and him met each other when I fell out of a tree hunting a lizard." Then came Fray and Twine, "And this is Twine and Fray... We helped them with a siats encounter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ali nodded to them, smiling. "It seems our little friend Wayward here has been quite the busy friend."

Littlefoot smirked, "Yeah, who would've guessed that they would have made so many friends along the way."

Ducky giggled, "Yes, it is indeed surprising to see new faces, it is!"

Roxy snorted, "Same goes for you. You're pal Wayward is a tough nut, they even countered my headbutt."

The three glanced at me, in which I responded with a cheeky grin.

"It was... quite the shock when they sort off fell onto me," Zino piped in. "I was trying to rest... and then... Wayward was there."

Littlefoot tried to hold back a smile as Ali rolled her eyes, Ducky beaming to herself. Soon, the three dinosaurs allowed me to stand once more. I clambered onto Littlefoot's back, digging into his familiar ridges lining his spine. Avian settled on top of Littlefoot's head, fluffing out his navy blue pinfeathers. Ducky hoisted herself on top of Ali's shoulder blades as she made herself comfortable.

Littlefoot gestured with his narrow head, "Come along. We should go now."

As Ali and Littlefoot led the way, I suddenly felt something sharp digging into my sides. I squawked in irritation as I screwed my head around to see the brown pteranodon digging his foreclaws into my sides.

"Ow!" I glared at him. "Hey, knock it off!"

"Heh, you got nice feather fuzz, Featherfuzz," the pteranodon laughed.

I scowled, "My name is not _'Featheruzz', it's **Way-ward.**_ "

" 'Wayward'?" he began twiddling with the ends of my indigo feahers lining a majority of my back until reaching my tail feathers.

"Who _are_ you anyway, Pterosaur?" I scoffed.

"My name Petrie," he replied as he began tugging at my indigo plumage jutting from my tail tip.

"Are you just gonna keep doing that?" I demanded.

"Hmm... Yes," Petrie affirmed, causing me to wince as he began untying the stem to my Ginkgo Leaf. He rumbled incoherently to himself as I tensed, causing me to bristle my feathers.

"Well you _can't!_ " I shook out my down, trying to unlatch the pesky adolescent pteranodon from me. I leered back at him, wriggling my tail, "You're _tearing_ my Ginkgo Leaf!"

He mumbled inaudibly as I began teetering my backside right and left, trying to rid of him. He then glanced down at his handywork as he suddenly whimpered guiltily. Littlefoot craned is neck to peek at us.

"Uh... Petrie... You mind?" the apatosaurus titled his head, causing Avian to tilt as well as the archaeoptyrex hatchling to chirrup in surprise.

"Uh..." the brown pteranodon looked to the side.

Grabbing my tail back from the annoying pterosaur, fastening the stem of the fan-shaped around the base of my tail once more, "You're a _flying_ reptile, right?" I turned around and opened up one of his fleshy wings. "So why are you hitching a ride on Littlefoot?" I opened up his other wing, "Go on... _Fly_!"

Littlefoot chimed in, "Uh, Wayward... I don't think he's in the right situation to learn how to go flying."

"No way, Littlefoot. This guy needs to learn how to spread his wings and soar," I objected.

"What are you doing, Wayward- Hey, stop that!" the sauropod snapped as I had sauntered near his tail and began pecking at his backside, trying to spur him to go faster. I continued my pecking the more he ordered me to stop. "Wayward, cut it out! I'm not your servant!"

"Wayward!" Ali called. "What are you doing!?"

"Hey, Trooraptor, you _just_ reunite with the guy and then you start pecking him like an insect?" Roxy jeered.

"Wayward, do not hurt my brother, oh no, no no!" Ducky trumpeted on the back of Ali.

"Wayward, quit it!" Zino crowed. "What are you aiming at!?"

"Y-Yes please! I cannot keep up!" Twine stammered, stumbling over roots.

"Uh... Theropod, it isn't your job to force a pterosaur you just met to start flying," Fray added rather collectively. "Especially in this case."

"I'm just trying..." I grumbled between pecks. "to... get... the guy... _to start flying so he can't annoy me!"_

Littlefoot gawked, "What!? Is that what this is about- Hey! I was talking!" I pecked him harder, causing the sauropod to lumber faster.

"Open your skinny wings, Petrie!" I urged. "Be the flying reptile you are!"

The pteranodon yelped in protest as I began shoving him forward towards Littlefoot's neck, "N-No! No can do this!"

"Yes you can!" I countered, shoving him up the wrinkly neck. "Now, open up and _fly_!" I squawked as I hoisted the scrawny adolescent higher where he could peer over Littlefoot and Avian's head.

Avian twittered and glided clumsily over into Ducky's embrace as I kept shoving the pterosaur skyward, my hind claws digging into Littlefoot's scaly taupe hide.

"Yow! Wayward, stop doing that!" the apatosaurus cried. "You're digging your claws too hard into my back!"

"Just... a little... _mooooorrreee..._ " I muttered as Petrie now clung to the top of Littlefoot's dark head.

The others called and ordered for me to stop this nonsense all at once in different breaths as I shoved the pteranodon higher, now digging my hind claws into Littlefoot's shoulder blade, the other, higher set in the back of his neck to keep him mobile.

" _Wayward!"_ Littlefoot growled.

"Slow down!" Ali, Ducky, and Roxy called.

"Stop!" Zino, Twine, and Fray shouted. " _Stop_!"

" _Aaaaannnd... GOT IT_!" I cheered as I successfully got Petrie to lean almost cleanly off of Littlefoot's scalp. I clung to the apatosaurus's wrinkly folds as I suddenly gaped from the speed, "Whoa!"

I nearly fell off when I heard Petrie screech out, " _D-D-Dangeeeerrr!_ "

"Huh?" I gawked. "Where?"

"Th-There!" the pteranodon cried. "Ahead!"

Littlefoot, Petrie, and I cried out as Littlefoot spun around in a muddy puddle, skidding to a halt just to be entangled in a legless hadrosaur skeleton that was being hung up by some vines. The dusty skeleton broke apart from its bindings, it's wide ribs digging into Littlefoot's flanks as he suddenly pelted past all the others in a startled state. I clung tightly onto Littlefoot's neck as he panted, Petrie clinging desperately onto the apatosaurus's flat head. The others bolted right after us as Littlefoot leapt down a slope as another squeal was emitted. I gasped as I saw a yellow figure come charging towards us, causing Littlefoot to slam his paws against the dirty ground, launching the hadrosaur skeleton onto the onto what seemed to be a surprised triceratops. I nearly fainted when I was also flung head over heels from the recoil of the stop, sending me flying after the skeleton. The bones shattered apart as the skull planted itself on top of my head, pinning me to the ground as I tumbled over a root. I squawked as I was sent upwards right onto a squishy texture, cushioning my fall. Others parts of the skeleton scattered around in an explosion, rattling against the ground and roots. I groaned as I shook my disoriented head, clearing my vision. As my sight came back into focus, I was suddenly met with a surprised set of jade eyes. With each ragged breath, I rose and fell with the triceratops's belly. She suddenly glared, snorting. She bucked me off of her stomach as I collapsed to the ground, only for Littlefoot to prop me up with his snout.

I shook the skull off as the apatosaurus stared down at me in concern, "Are you all right, Wayward?"

I panted, "Y-Yeah... Sorry about that Petrie... I just got a bit aggravated and got caught up in the moment..."

"It fine," the pteranodon leaned on Littlefoot's head.

Ali came up beside me with Ducky hanging off of her neck, "That was quite a spill... sure you didn't spill any blood or anything?"

I shook my head, assuring, "No, I'm fine. Just a bit... shaken."

Ducky sighed, "That is good, it is, it is. I am glad you are okay, I am."

Roxy soon came to my other side, helping me to my paws for the second time today, "Yeesh, quit scaring us like that, Trooraptor. I might just pass out knowing you fell and horribly caught yourself in a freak accident."

I peered up at her backwards as I saw Zino, Fray, Twine, and Avian appear behind me as well.

"Please stop falling, okay?" Zino asked softly. "I just met you... and I don't want to have you badly hurt."

"Nah, I'm fine, Therizinosaurus," I reassured the theropod.

Twine began fussing over me, "Yes, but are there any feathers out of place? O-Or disks that were slipped? How about a sprain or fracture?"

Fray gently shoved her companion, "Uh, I'm pretty sure the kid needs their breathing space more than you up in their face."

Twine sighed, "I know... I-I'm sorry... I just get so flustered when one of my friends or close ones get in harm's way like this."

I looked at them all calmly, "Guys, guys, no really... I'm fine! Really! I am!" I stood, shaking out my cerulean and indigo down. "I'm pretty sure I'd tell you if I was losing a limb or a few claws or something."

A few of them laughed and smiled, but Twine and Avian seemed to grimace. Sighing, I glanced at the now agitated triceratops.

"Hey... Why were you so scared?" I suddenly asked the adolescent. "What happened?"

She huffed, "'Scared'!? Puh! Me? Scared? No way!" She laughed as she stomped proudly over me and up towards the slope. "Why are you lot so scared?"

I glared, "We're not scared!" I glanced behind me at the others. " _Are_ we...?"

"Nope, nope," Ducky chirped.

"Not really..." Zino mused, putting a claw to his chin.

The adolescent triceratops slid back down, her hair-like bronze bristles whipping like blades of grass on her backside and tail, "Well you should be!" She stuck a horn in the air, parading back towards us all high and mighty like she owned the place, " _I_ could be with the other triceratops in my herd, but I _chose_ to come back to warn _you_." She smirked.

I suddenly gaped as I realized the tone of the yellowish ceratopsian, " _Cera._ "

"Oh... it's **_you_** , _Crossbreed_ ," she scowled, glaring down at me. I only glared back at her, "Too bad Tricia's not around to see you," she mocked, "She _would've_ been _just glad_ to see her old _carnivorous_ 'friend' again. Too bad she's else where."

"Uh, what is she talking about, Wayward?" Littlefoot asked.

"... I wandered off one day and met a triceratops youngling named Tricia... who's part of _this_ sack of sin with horns and legs's herd." I explained solemnly.

Cera scoffed, "Hmph, that's _right, Theropod_. I can't believe you convinced her to like a thing like you, since my mother didn't seem to convince her that triceratops aren't supposed to hang around such threats."

Littlefoot hissed as he suddenly stood over me, "That's _enough,_ Hornface."

Cera lit up, "Oh! So now's it's a name calling game, Flathead!"

"Hey, leave him alone, punk!" I cawed.

She peered down at me, "Hmph, you don't intimidate me, Featherbrain."

Littlefoot lowered his head, butting Cera's face to get away from me.

She simply stuck her horn in the air egoistically again, "Whatever. While you guys were bumbling about, I... met... " she whirled around, smirking with her teeth, a wicked light in her jade eyes.

" _The Great Sharptooth_!"

Petrie, Twine, and Ducky all gasped as Petrie squeaked, clinging to me cowardly, " _SHARPTOOTH!"_

I scowled at the paranoid pterosaur as I shoved the shivering mess off from me. I simply clambered back up onto Littlefoot's neck, wrapping my limbs around it.

I heard him huff, "Come on, Cera. Sharptooth's _dead_. He fell into the abyss when my mother knocked him in the head with her tail."

My bicolored eyes widened as memories flooded over me.

* * *

 _I cawed at her in response as we neared Ducky and Rhett just as I saw Pip, Pop, Nia, and Sabin under a rocky arch where the herd was. The ground became muddy and soupy as we entered the swampy basins again. I slipped as Nambi nudged me up once more, muck caking our paws as we splashed and stumbled in the pond. As we waded out of the basin, another humongous tremor rattled the ground around us. Under the arch, the structure began to molder from the movements. Nia and Sabin took note to this and hurried out from under the arch. I looked past Rhett, Ducky, and Nambi as I saw the twins stumble against each other, uncertain where to go. My eyes widened as I wanted to scream at the twins. The two males tripped as small rocks and pebbles began to shower all over their mauve hides and sky blue sails._

 _"Pip! Pop! **GET OUTTA THERE NOW!"** I trilled at them._

 _"Wayward! Nambi!" Pip wailed._

 _A large boulder crashed beside them._

 _"Nia, Sabin!" Pop shouted._

 _More fell. Pip barely evaded being smashed by another._

 _" **Help!** " they pled. " **MAMA!"**_

 _A torrent of rocks buried them, causing a landslide that blocked a way back to the herd. I faintly heard their muffled cries as cracking of bones emitted from under the rubble._

 _" **Pip! Pop! NO! NO!** " I cried._

 _As the landslide settled, the earth began to deteriorated with each quake. Nia and Sabin teetered as they pressed against each other, fighting to keep balance. I shot a determined look at Nambi as we rushed over to our sisters' sides. We just had made it when a loud shriek emitted from not too far. Turning around, I gasped as I saw Opaque lumbering in our direction, intent on snagging a snack. The ebony monolophosaurus sneered at us as she snapped, only to be scalded by a rising vapor of steam shooting from a deep vent. The crumbling ground rose with such a magnitude that we were bucked forward. I cawed as Ducky barreled me over, causing us to collide into Rhett. The three of us all screamed as Nambi tumbled over into Nia and Sabin. Opaque trilled as she skidded backwards on the trembling earth. We all gasped as the tenturan theropod fell behind us, leaning forward to flourish her teeth. The six of us untangled ourselves as we clawed forcefully at the weakening ground, the looming theropod just a ways behind us._

 _My mind swam as the Opaque suddenly roared in despair. The ground shattered beneath the six of us lost our footing. Rhett screamed as we plummeted after the flailing carnivore. Something clamped against my tail as I was yanked forcefully upwards. I squawked, screwing my head around in fear. My heart did leaps when I caught a glimpse of a very labored Mama as she frettfully yanked the lot of us away from the dangerous fall. I winced as I suddenly was met with a wail full of dismay. Glancing earthward, I trilled as I witnessed Nia plummet down the rift after Opaque as she mournfully called for us to save her from her ultimate demise. I found nothing escape my throat as my sister plunged into the bowels of darkness. I watched as the lilac and turquoise form of Nia vanish in the depths of the rift as I officially had lost sight of her. My heart wrenched. As I was set down, I noticed that Ducky, who had been clutching her forepaws onto my feathery tail for the time of being yanked back in, released her grip on the limb as she checked to see if I was okay. Nambi and Sabin were placed down back on their paws as Mama motioned for them to follow. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Rhett begin to scurry away towards another direction, presumably his own herd._

 _I saugntered over to the edge of the cliff, trying my best to find Nia safe somehow… SOMEHOW—!_

 _I was woken from my trance when I was nudged by my mother's big snout, alerting me to run towards safety. To my side was Ducky, who looked terrified. My gaze lingered over my shoulder as I saw my exhausted adoptive mother. I let out a small chirp of concern, but was prodded by Nambi's muzzle to keep moving. I staggered into a shallow stream along beside the foursome as I ignored the searing pain shooting from my neck where that gash resided. As the five of us traversed the unmoving stream, harsh shreiks and screeches sounded off behind us. I heard another forlorn wail as it reminded me of my siblings, teasing my yearning heart into thinking they were still fine. Whirling around, more wails sounded off from my family._

 _There Sabin was, in the lethal claws of the russet quilled neovenator Incisor as he sneered at us with those green eyes of his, mockery clearly in their depths. I saw Sabin's horrified teal eyes as the talons dug into her soft purple hide and a part of her violet sail, puncture wounds leaking crimson blood rapidly. The shy amargasaurus screamed as Incisor tightened his grip on her. Mama bellowed at the theropod as she began lumbering out of the stream back onto the shaking ground towards her daughter. I watched as I saw the purple form of Slant come dashing from behind the deep violet sauropod._

 _Mama had fallen right into their trap, having taken the tempting bait._

 _"Mama, behind you!" I trilled, bristling as I stumbled in the dirty stream water._

 _Mama whipped around just for Slant to dig his jaws into her hind leg, piercing the skin. The amargasaurus wailed as she was met again with agony, blood gushing from the wound. Ducky trumpeted for her mother and brother. Nambi gaped in horror. I cawed at them as I took action, head butting Slant with my indigo crest. The dilophosaurus screeched as he was unbalanced. Mama flung him away with a sweep of her tail, causing the theropod to roll out of sight under fissured and rubble. A sharp scream hit my ears as I witnessed yet another casualty. Sabin hang limp in Incisor's grasp as he sunk his jaws into her neck. Mama roared and hissed depressingly as the theropod took off with his prey. My body filled with depression as I suddenly stumbled from another fierce quake. The land began crumbling apart as ridges rose and rifts formed. I witnessed several kinds of hadrosaurs, stegosaurs, sauropods, ceratopsians, theropod dinosaurs, mammals, ornithopods, and other creatures flee, some rolling over waves of earth. A large mountain of land erupted as several vents opened, causing lava and steam to come forth. Nambi and Ducky screamed as they were carried away by a piece of crippling clast. I called fretfully as a landslide raged in my direction. I felt Mama eclose her maws over me as she carried me in the security of her concealed mouth._

 _My world around me was dark and aotic as Mama lumbered through the ruined lands. I rung my claws around Mama's peg-like teeth for balance as I sat on her slick tongue, her hot breath hitting my back as she panted. I suddenly trilled as Mama's mouth gaped open, sending me plunging down a fissure as I heard Mama cry after me._

* * *

I hardly noticed Cera jaunting as I felt my throat tighten and my heart sink, "That's where he met _me_!"

"Oh, dear brave Cera," Petrie praised.

"Yes, I _am_ brave," the triceratops smirked boastfully.

"Sharptooth is _dead, Cera!_ " Littlefoot rebuked. "You saw him because you were there _too_ with me, Ali, and Shorty!"

"Yeah! What gives you the right to say that he's _alive_ ," Ali agreed. "I don't see him breathing and blinking and moving in front of us, so how can you prove anything about that?"

"Yes, yes, you have no evidence," Ducky chimed us. "Nope, nope, nope."

I tensed as I heard the cutting voice of the snarky ceratopsian, "My father told me that saurischians have really small _brains_."

" _He's dead, you bastard!" I_ screeched as unwanted emotions washed over me, "Why can't you accept that!?"

Cera glared, "Of _course_ you all didn't let me _finish_."

I only glared back, skittering over to a fallen strip of bark.

Cera dogged after me, teasing me with a mocking tone, "I was _all alone_ with him in the _dark_. I could hear him _breathing._ " The cocky triceratops imitated heavy breathing, soon taking a sharp inhale and exhaling quite exaggeratedly. I backed up on the strip of bark as Cera crept towards me, "I could see his one, big _ugly blood-red_ eye looking for _me_! I walked right up to him and roared," she turned around and crouched to leap. " _RAAAAAAARGH!_ " I was catapulted as Cera stomped on the lower end of the bark, causing me to go reeling into the distance.

I heard the others calling fretfully out for me as I went flying through the bare trees until I came upon a knot of dead limbs, rolling into a dead vine until I was dropped onto the back of something soft. I gaped as I heard a startled grunt and was forced to latch onto whatever was moving, in which I was currently sitting on. I let out a squawk as the thing suddenly stopped moving and skidded to a halt. I went tumbling forward, soon crashing to a stop as I was sprawled out on a somewhat flat, wrinkly surface. Opening my eyes, I stared down to see curious maroon eyes. I gasped I was suddenly slid off and was unexpectedly bathed in slobbery laps and drubs of a slick tongue. I cawed and tried to shove the maw away from me as the creature suddenly flumped onto the ground on its belly. Once I rubbed the dribble from my gaze, I found my heart doing leaps as I set my eyes upon someone I thought I would _never_ see again in my life.

" _Spike, it's you!"_ I beamed, hugging his beaked snout. "It really is!"

The leaf-green stegosaurus nodded, making small happy grunts, giving me a rewarding lap up my teal mandible once more.

I titled my head, "What... what happened to Tippy?"

His expression morphed into a somber mask as he stared sadly at me. I frowned, nodding.

"It's okay... I understand," I patted his snout.

He soon chinned up as he smiled once more, offering to let me clamber up onto his small head. I smiled as I mounted his head, turning around and getting situated.

"Hey, Spike, what was that-" a nasally voice suddenly appeared, a somewhat familiar scent hitting my nares. "No... _way."_

"Shorty!" I gaped at the hazel prepubescent apatosaurus-brachiosaurus hybrid.

"You!?" he gawked, sky blue eyes puzzled.

"You know Spike?" I questioned him.

"No, I just randomly spout out strangers names correctly," Shorty deadpanned. He scowled, "Of _course_ we know each other! He saved my hide back during the Great Earthquake and the big galoot and I have been traveling together ever since."

"Oh..." I nodded. "I see."

"And I suppose you somehow know him too?" the hybrid arched a brow.

I nodded, "We played together a long time ago, along with his herdmate Tippy. I thought I'd never see him ever again."

"So... Are you alone out here or what?" Shorty inquired. "Because it seems you're pretty busy causing a ruckus around here." He then arched a brow, "And what exactly _are_ you?"

"Oviraptor and Troodon hybrid," I snorted. "And c'mon! We're both saurichians _and_ hybrids here! We gotta stick together!"

"Hmph, please, like I'd want to," Shorty huffed. "And plus, you _still_ haven't answered my question from before. Are you alone or with others?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm with six others, and just reunited with three of my herdmates. There's also a new guy... a Pterosaur. And then there's that yellow brute named Cera... Pompous ceratopsian."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shorty cut me off. "Did you say 'Cera'?"

"Yeah, why?" I glared to the side.

"She nearly got me and two apatosaurs killed!" he snapped. "Sharptooth nearly took off our tails with her guidance."

"Why did you trust a stranger?" I arched a feathery brow.

"Why not?" he huffed. "It seemed like my only option when I had set out to find my bumbling herdmate Rhett. The other two sauropods seemed pretty down with it as I was, so why not?"

"That must've of been Littlefoot and Ali you're talking about," I clawed at my neck with my hind claws to relieve an itch. "I heard them going on about Cera not having any proof for finding the giganotosaurus alive in an abyss after Littlefoot insisted that he fell to his doom after his mother whipped him down there. You were there, right?"

He rolled his sky blue eyes, "No, I was away in the Great Valley frolicking with butterflies. Of course I was, halfwit."

I snorted, "Whatever."

Spike suddenly bobbed his head up once, alerting me to look at him, "Huh?"

He glanced over to where I had came from.

"Oh... You want to bring me back to my friends?" I asked.

He nodded happily.

"Okay, sure," I smiled down at the ornithischian. "Lead the way, pal."

"Uh, I didn't agree to this," Shorty droned.

I was met with a surprise as Spike suddenly shot the sauropod a disapproving expression. The preteen's eyes widened at the sudden look from his companion before scowling.

"Fine, whatever floats your leaf in the water, Spike," he rolled his eyes.

Spike seemed to be satisfied with his sudden change in demeanor and turned, motioning for the hazel hybrid to hop onto his back in between his dark green plates. Shorty reluctantly boarded the steogosaurus as he suddenly began walking with us both in tow. I exchanged looks with Shorty as we both stuck our tongues out at each other grudgingly. As the stegosaurus led us through the dense, bare copse I suddenly saw Littlefoot and the others come running towards us. The first to reach me was Avian, who clung to me, twittering and chirruping in concern. I only patted his head, reassuring the little theropod that I was unscathed. Littlefoot sniffed at me, checking for wounds or blood as Ali observed me from beside. Roxy appeared latched to the neck of Littlefoot.

"Wow, Trooraptor," the pachycephalosaurus joked. "Three times in a day. That's a new record."

I blew a raspberry at her as Zino, Twine, and Fray came into view.

"Why do you keep scaring us!?" Zino crowed. "You give us enough trouble as it is!"

"U-Uh... who are they?" Twine gestured towards Spike and Shorty.

Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ali gapsed, "Shorty!?"

"Yeah?" the hybrid stood on Spike. "What about me?"

Ducky gaped, "You are alive! You are, you are!"

He scoffed, "Course I am, Saurolophus."

" _Parasaurolophus_ ," the pale green hadrosaur corrected the younger dinosaur. "I am a parasaurolophus."

He shrugged as Spike suddenly slid me off his head. I got to my paws as I turned back to him, receiving yet another lick from his pointed tongue.

"Uh... This is Spike," I introduced him. "I sorta met him a while back before I came into contact with Tricia and Cera's herd. Me, him, and a younger stegosaurus named Tippy sorta played a while until they had to go back to their herd. He doesn't really talk either, but his face speaks for him."

The green stegosaurus nodded.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Spike," Ali gave a smile.

"Oh boy, a stegosaurus!" Ducky beamed, dashing over to him. "Just look at his plates! They are are cool, they are!"

Spike guffawed in appreciation as he nuzzled the smaller ornithischian.

I cackled, "Looks like he likes you, Ducky."

"It seems he does, yep, yep, yep!" the parasaurolphus giggled.

Avian chirruped as he rested on my back.

"Nope, nope, nope!" Cera came bombarding in. "What makes you expect that we're letting even _more_ dinosaurs go with us!?"

I glared at the triceratops, "Who said _you_ were with us at all?"

The ceratopsian gawked at first before simply sticking her horned nose in the air once more, "I might as well now that the whole party's here."

I exchanged glances with the others as Shorty suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, who said we were coming with _you?_ " the hybrid challenged.

Spike shot him an displeased look.

"Uh... I guess Spike does," he grinned sheepishly. "Then that settles it, we're going with you guys now."

Spike hummed in approval.

"I say that they _don't_!" Cera huffed.

"Well, it's one against twelve, so the odds seem fair," I affirmed.

The others mumbled in agreement.

The triceratops shot me a look, "And just _who_ made _you_ the leader?"

"No one," I simply answered. "I just stepped in."

"Yeah, even if they aren't, we still think Wayward would be a better leader than _you_ , Hornhead," Roxy stood beside me.

Zino nodded, "Yeah!"

Twine nodded in agreement. So did Ali, Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie.

"Yeah, the kid may be a bit scatterbrained and headstrong, but they can make some pretty good decisions," Fray folded her forelimbs.

"And at least they don't get us _killed_ ," Shorty added.

Spike huffed, bobbing his head in agreement.

The yellow triceratops looked from one to another as she suddenly transfixed her jade eyes into a glare. She stomped a forepaw, " _Fine_! Whatever! It's not like I need anyone _anyway!"_

Just as the adolescent ceratopsian turned away, a low hiss emitted from afar. The female triceratops squeaked and ran behind the cover of Littlefoot.

I gave her an amused look, "Sure ya do, Ceratopsian."

She only rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

And so the thirteen of us set off for the Great Valley. I don't think there had _ever_ been a herd like us before. Two apatosaurs, an apatosaurus-brachiosaurus crossbreed, a parasaurolophus, a pteranodon, a therizinosaurus, a thescelosaurus, a dryosaurus, a pachycephalosaurus, a stegosaurus, an archaeoptyrex, a triceratops, and finally me, an oviraptor-troodon crossbreed all together. All of us knowing we would were to lose our way, we would starve. Or find ourselves in carnivores' shadows.

We could only hope for the best and hold on together from now on.

But it wouldn't be easy. Not by a margin.


	11. Foraging For Food

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Ten: Foraging For Food

* * *

Quick Character Guide:

Zino: Fawn-colored with a darker splotch on his back and golden eyes

Fray: Peachy colored with orange splotch on her back and darker hide where her quills end on the midway of her torso, start of beaked snout, and wrists and magenta eyes

Twine: Magenta with red bristle-like quills lining the back of her head, neck, spine, and tail

Roxy: Russet hided with a lighter quill-like down covering half of torso, a taupe-colored dome-head, small horns jutting from her jawline and dome, and fuchsia eyes

Wayward: Cerulean feathered with a lighter neck, chest, underbelly and underside of their tail, indigo tail fan, wings, back splotch, and small crest with teal snout with hard beak-like covering on top with piked tip, two retractable killer claws

Littlefoot: Obviously what he looks like, but more taupe and larger, more slender with a much more narrow snout

Ali: Same applies as does to Littlefoot

Cera: Just with two more horns, larger, and bronze hair-like bristles lining her backside and tail

Ducky: Same, but with a parasaurolophus horn-crest and biege quill-like plumage around her chest and neck and a more duck-like bill and elder looking (and larger)

Spike: Same save for larger and more developed plates and spikes

Shorty: Hazel colored with darker splotch lining tail, back, neck, and top of snout with a cream-colored underbelly, neck, snout, and under-tail and cerulean eyes, but with a more stunted crest and a bit of a more narrow snout and a fairly longer tail (has longer hindlimbs like a brachiosaurus, because he is half of it)

Avian: Navy blue with a lighter snout and black hind limbs and forelimbs and jade eyes

Petrie: Same except more developed crest, wings, beak, and peachy plumage around his neck and a bit larger and slimmer

Size comparison (Largest to smallest)

13.) Littlefoot

12.) Ali

11.)Zino

10.) Spike

9.) Cera

8.) Fray

7.) Ducky

6.) Petrie

5.) Shorty

4.)Twine

3.) Roxy

2.) Wayward

1.) (Avian)

* * *

"Plants grow where there's water..." I mumbled, descending the stony incline beside a babbling brook, which flowed into a cascading waterfall. Avian was perched on my back as I trod down the slope, careful not to miss a step.

Littlefoot was tagging just behind me with Ducky on his shoulders and Petrie carefully atop his narrow head. Just behind him was Ali, who had allowed for Roxy to mount her. Zino was just beside Fray as the magenta form of Twine was huddled up on her peachy back, forelimbs gingerly clutching the thescelosaurus by her neck. Shorty lumbered beside the bulky form of Spike, in which the leaf-green stegosaurus had to carefully watch his step down the rocky dive. And finally, the yellow form of Cera proudly climbed down just at the rear of the herd, horn high in the air, brandishing her two horned frill. Once I reached the bottom, the others were soon to join me as I continued along a pebbly stream.

Littlefoot briefly stopped, leaning down to the water as Ducky bent over Petrie to peer at the water. The apatosaurus lapped up some of the water.

"So if we keep following stream, we should find something," the taupe sauropod concluded.

As he straightened his neck once more, Ducky and Petrie tumbled into the thin stream. The brown pteranodon exploded from the water with Ducky dangling, her tail covering Petrie's beak.

"I smell... I smell..." the adolescent pterosaur maunder. "Hm. Ducky."

"You smell me?" the pale green adolescent parasaurolophus giggled.

I halted as a large dip in the rocky land formed into a small waterfall.

"I smell..." I whiffed the air. "More water."

Cera stopped just beside me, "Got any _good_ things to say, Thero _plod_?"

I shot her a look before rolling my bicolored eyes, "Probably not if you want me to reply to that, Cera **snob** sian."

" _'Snob'!?"_ the yellow triceratops fumed. "Who are you calling a 'snob', _Scamp_!?"

The two of us butted beaked snout against snout when Littlefoot simply stepped in, "Hey, hey, calm down you two."

Ali stopped beside him, "We're all hungry and tired, but there's no need to be aggressive towards each other."

Ducky agreed leaping onto her adoptive brother's back, "Yes, it will only make us even tireder and hungrier if we waste our energy on spats, it will, it will!"

I felt Avian shift on my back, soon finding his way into Ducky's forelimbs as I could sense his discomfort in the brewing tensions between me and the triceratops. I simply gave Cera a firm look before nodding curtly to her, jutting out two fore claws that gestured from my eyes to the adolescent ceratopsian in a ' _I got my eyes on you, punk, so don't try me'_ sorta fashion. With that, I simply heard Roxy snicker.

"Too bad you didn't get to call her ' _Triteceratops',_ Trooraptor," the russet pachycephalosaurus snickered atop Ali's back. "That would have been a great comeback."

Ali simply craned her neck to give her a stern look, in which the ornithischian simply shrugged, obviously holding back a smile. Zino, Fray, Twine, and Shoty appeared beside Ali, Twine still aboard Fray. Spike came lumbering over at he leaned against a large boulder, yawning contently. Cera soon shot me a look.

"You know what, Theropod," the triceratops snorted. " _I'm_ going to find an _easier_ way to find some food."

I arched a brow, "Well good luck with that, Triceratops."

" _I_ don't need your _luck_ ," Cera wryly insisted, "I know how to forage! Us Ceratopsians are very keen at finding food to feed ourselves." She smirked boastfully, " _Especially **Triceratops**_." She stuck her thick, bronze hair-like bristled tail in the air conceitedly, "And if we can't reach said food, we can always..." She suddenly ran at me, digging her snout horn in my chest as she reared her two trill horns into a large rock, causing it tremble and shower small pebbles down onto me. I wasn't hurt, as she put all her impact into her two, long frill-horns, but that was still enough to startle me. " _Charge_ at it forcefully to shake it down."

I panted as I attempted to catch my breath.

She laughed, "Intimidating, isn't it, Theropod?" She released me from her grip, "I think you're capable of understanding my capabilities of foraging on my own now."

I put on a straight face, " _Sure_..."

She began marching away, "See you in the Great Valley, if you can manage to survive, Theropod!" She belted out in laughter as she went on her merry way.

Littlefoot nudged me up as I simply stared unimpressed at the disappearing triceratops, "She didn't hurt you, right?"

I shook my head.

The apatosaurus sighed, "Good. I can't believe that she thinks so highly of herself."

Petrie suddenly appeared back on top of the sauropod's head, "She just no think straight. Just because she triceratops doesn't mean she all that great." He puffed out his peachy plumage, "Because we all know that pteranodons are greatest out all archosaurs!"

I simply ascended up Littlefoot's neck and poked him in the belly with a gentle fore claw, in which he puffed out all his built-up air and became deflated as a saggy balloon. The brown pteranodon grinned cheekily as I smirked amusingly at him.

I then returned my gaze down the waterfall, "Welp, we better keep following the water until we _do_ manage to find something."

"Yeah, until something manages to find _us_ ," Shorty remarked, glancing up in the sky to see some pterosaurs circling.

Petrie lit up at the sight of the flying reptiles, "More pterosaurs! They maybe help us find way to Great Valley!"

I simply cast a solemn look at the pterosaurs, "No, Petrie... those aren't going to. The only thing they're gonna do is help themselves to having us. See their crests and wingspan? Those are Quetzalcoaltus... while they can be terrestrial, they _are_ known to scavenge, especially in these parts of the lands. I doubt they would miss out on a meal in this situation. Just be careful, they may change their minds on how they wish to feast."

Petrie clasped his two winged paws to his beak in a startled fashion, "Oh... I do no want that to happen!"

Roxy chipped in, "Yeah, and what's even worse is that you can't fly away from them either."

Petrie shot her an agitated look, in which the russet pachycephalosaurus smiled impishly.

"It is all right, Petrie," Ducky reassured from Littlefoot's back, standing up to lean against her brother's neck. "You have us to protect you from those meany pterosaurs. You can count on us to fend them off for you!"

"Oooh... I hope so," the pteranodon fretted uncertaintly, "I no think I can bare to face Quetzalcoaltus anytime soon..."

I snickered as I nudged him with my elbow from my hold on Littlefoot's neck, "Don't be such a pessimist, Petrie. Try being a bit more optimistic once and a while!"

Petrie muttered incoherent nonsense under his breath in anxiety. I simply shimmied up Littlefoot's neck some more and gave him a reassuring pat on his back. The adolescent pteranodon gave me an uncertain look before I gave him a broad, confident smile. That seemed to perk the pterosaur up a bit, which made me feel better about myself to, since I was uncertain myself deep down. We hadn't even hit the tip of the iceberg with our valiant trek to the Great Valley. With that, I simply slid off of Littlefoot and motioned for the others to follow.

"C'mon guys, we got us a Great Valley to find!" I urged.

Twine exchanged uncertain glances with Zino, but Fray simply herded the two dinosaurs on with her, her relaxed nature within her magenta gaze. The magenta form of Twine winced as she clung to the ongoing thescelosaurus, her red bristles standing on ends. Shorty and Spike were next to begin dogging after me, then Ali with Roxy and Littlefoot with Petrie, Avian, and Ducky in tow. I smiled at my friends as we began descending more stony slopes and ridges. As hopped into a shallow stream, the other's soon splashing and wading after me. I continued along the stream until it began pouring into a larger brook. I kept to the side of it in a pebbly bed, the walls beginning to rise on either side. We were in a trench-like area now. I suddenly came to realization on where we were as we trekked deeper into the rocky area.

"Guys, this is the valley of many gullies!" I squawked.

Shorty huffed from behind, "How do you know that? This can just be some regular trench."

I kept a steady gaze in front of me, "I just have a feeling... Don't you too, Littlefoot? Ali? Ducky?"

"I'm... I'm not sure," Ali admitted. "Shorty might be right, Wayward."

"I don't know Ali," Littlefoot chipped in. "I'm beginning to feel as if that Wayward might be right."

"Yes, I do feel that feeling too," Ducky chirped. "I do, I do!"

Petrie twiddled his fore claws together from his perch on Littlefoot's scalp, "I no sure either... I no know way to Great Valley like Wayward do."

"It's simple, Petrie," I explained. "Just past the monolith that resembles a sauropod, the valley of many gullies, and the land of several volcanoes and geysers."

"V-Volcanoes?" the brown pteranodon fretted. "G-G-Geysers?"

"Yeah, why?" I inquired.

I could hear the pterosaur audibly gulp, "U-Uh... N-No reason."

"Oh, do not worry, Petrie," Ducky chimed in. "We will be together when we do get there. We will, we will."

"Uh, not to be the spoilsport here but..." I heard Zino. "I'm not sure we'll exactly _always_ be tog- Ow! That was my rib, Fray!"

I glanced behind my shoulder to see the orange and peachy thescelosaurus raise a clawed digit to her beaked mouth, her magenta eyes stern. The fawn therizinosaurus simply widened his golden gaze in realization, then nodded. Twine looked fearfully ahead with her amber gaze. I caught onto what Fray was getting at. She didn't want Zino to blabber on about what might happen to us, including harm and death. I simply kept my gait steady as we continued along the path. The path soon came to a fork. To the right was an obstacle of many boulders. To the left was higher waters and ledges. I simply gestured to go left, not wanting to stir an avalanche or landslide of some sort by going to the right. As we traveled along the winding and curving ledges, I felt my hind claws slip as I was shoved down the ledge into the waiting currents. I cawed out startling as I plunged into the water, immediately breaking the surface as I gulped down air. I bobbed along the treacherous rapids as I forced to paddle fiercely. I heard the others call out to me in fear as I was suddenly met with a familiar squeal. Glancing around, I caught sight of a rather large yellowish figure standing on a ledge, about to collapse into the water as well. I squinted my eyes at them to gape as I noticed it to be the triceratops Cera!

"Cera!" I called.

The ceratopsian snapped her jade gaze to me in surprise. She yelped as she lost her footing, the ground beneath her crumbling as she was sent barreling into the water. She emerged from the depths as she floundered helplessly.

"Help me!" she cried. "I can't swim well!"

No matter how frustrated I had been with the cocky triceratops, I trilled after her, "Hang on, Cera! I'm coming!"

I spotted a single rock projecting from the river, jostling fiercely over to it. I slammed my forepaws onto the cap of it as I saw Cera floating away nearby.

"Cera! Try walking!"

"How the hell is _that_ going to work!?" the triceratops fumed. "I'm in _water_ , you dumb theropod!"

"Just try it!" I trilled.

I saw the ceratopsian slowly began holding herself at a much better angle, soon not as clumsy as before.

"You're doing great! Keep it up!" I encouraged.

"S... shut up! I know what I'm doing, Theropod!" Cera insisted angrily.

I glanced over to the others, "Guys! One of you come help me!"

I saw Littlefoot nod as he gestured for his three passengers to dismount him. The adolescent apatosaurus then readily flung himself into the currents, defying the river much better than me or Cera could.

"Be careful, Littlefoot!" Ali warned.

"I will!" Littlefoot shouted.

As the taupe sauropod approached me, I willingly scrabbled onto the familiar ridges as he waded over to the triceratops. As we neared her, I scrambled up Littlefoot's neck until I reached his head, reaching out to Cera. I fumbled for her, trying to grasp either a part of her frill or even a horn. I then groped my fore claws around the tip of one of her frill-horns as I yanked firmly at her.

"Hey!" Cera yelped. "Claws off my horn!"

"I'm trying to help you, Cera!" I glared.

I nearly fell off as I felt Littlefoot tug at us, in which I tightened my grip on him and Cera both. The yellow triceratops was now facing us as I wrapped my other set of fore claws below my first, much to Cera's annoyance. She scowled as I began to trod down Littlefoot neck and onto his back as I halfway hauled the ceratopsian over his backside. I felt the sauropod sink a bit under the extra weight as I urged him on. As he neared a ledge, I leaped off of him and held out my tail for Cera to grasp onto. She simply bit down harshly into reply, causing me to belt out in pain. I shuddered as I allowed the triceratops to squirm onto the ledge, in which she promptly let go of my cerulean tail. I gave her an irritated look as I hugged my tail to me. I turned my bicolored gaze back to Littlefoot as I reached out with my forepaws, clamping them on either side of his narrowed snout. As he hoisted himself onto the ledge, standing over me, he shook out his hide. Though I was showered with water, Cera received most of the brunt. I glanced over at her as I saw her gawk in surprise, her bronze hair-like bristles pinned to her yellow hide. She then narrowed her jade eyes as me and Littlefoot as she promptly shook herself out.

"You're welcome, Cera," I smirked.

The triceratops simply put her tail and horned snout in the air, "Whatever! If you don't mind, I'll be going on my way now!"

"Well, good luck, Ceratopsian," I remarked.

"I don't need your luck, Theroplod!" she roared, attempting to scale higher ledges.

I sighed as the yellow triceratops began to reach the top of the trench, only to wince as I heard a trumpet, a shriek, a screech, and a wail. Soon to follow was a scream, bellow, a crow, an outcry, a squeal, and a shrill. Snapping my gaze over to where the others were, I gaped as I heard Littlefoot audibly gasp. All of them had fallen from the collapsed ledge, now struggling to untangle the knot they were in. Soon, they dispersed, but that only caused for the smaller ones, such as Roxy, Twine, and Avian. Fray was the first to immediately shoot underwater, coming back up with the sputtering dryosaurus. Roxy exploded from the surface as Avian was seen clinging to her dome in fright. Zino reached out to Roxy as he offered for her to clamber onto his back, in which the deep russet pachycephalosaurus did. Fray shoved herself over to the fawn therizinosaurus, locking forelimbs with him. Shorty fought to stay above the surface as Spike whipped out his tail, using it as a float for the hazel sauropod hybrid. Ali looked around in fear as she saw Petrie thrashing in panic, obviously not used to swimming like other pterosaurs usually did. She scooped the brown pteranodon onto her elongated neck as as she lifted Ducky with her tail. Spike, Ali, Ducky, Shorty, Petrie, and Ducky all waded closer to Zino, Fray, Roxy, Twine, and Avian as they huddled together. They were all struggling to stay above to currents.

"Guys!" I trilled. "I'm coming!"

"Wayward, don't-" Littlefoot warned just as I dived for the clutter of archosaurs.

I hit the surface as I paddled back above the water as I tried swimming towards the bunch, only to be forcefully yanked back under. I tumbled as I fought to get back up again, only soon for me to be pushed back up by the head of Littlefoot.

"Wayward, you need to stop doing dangerous stunts like that!" he scolded me like a hatchling.

"Not until we all stop getting into danger!" I bit back.

"Oh... just help me guide the others into safety," he groaned.

I nodded as the taupe apatosaurus advanced towards the huddle, swerving to the side near the ledges. I rapidly began poking him when I spotted a gnarled tree planted on one of the ledges, clearly about to fall. He glanced up to see what I was pointing to as he gave me a nod and neared the shore as he heaved himself up. He scaled a few ledges as he reached the tree, beginning to whack it with his muscular tail. The old tree began to creak as it tipped over, soon finding its way into the water. The others collided with the tree as the roots were forced to skid across the rocky cliffs. The roots soon became twisted in the rocks as it was forced to a halt, the trunk only twitching slightly due to the movement of the river. Carefully, Ali led Ducky and Petrie across the aged tree as they soon clambered onto the safety of the ridges. Next was Spike and Shorty, in which Spike slipped and nearly fell back in, but was balanced by Shorty. As the stegosaurus and hybrid reached their destination, Zino held onto Fray's forepaw as she lifted the therizinosaurus onto the trunk, Roxy and Twine finding places behind them as Avian rested atop Roxy's head. As they all crossed, I gasped as I saw Roxy's hind paw slip on the embankment and was sent reeling backwards. Avian chirruped as he had glided off of her just in time as she fell. I cried out to the pachycephalosaurus as she was sucked under the trunk on her impact. I acted in impulse as I plunged in after her, crashing into the water for a third time.

The cries from the others seemed distant and faraway as I stroked along with the moving currents. The water was dim and dirty, small speckles of grit and grime flittering around my vision as I passed through the river. Just ahead, I spotted Roxy struggling against the rapids. I nearly gasped in water as I saw her be sucked in between two rocks. I quickly shot after her in the dark channel as I noticed it led to some kind of small underwater grotto. Small illuminations caught my attention as I spotted that they resonated from swaying flower-like plants rooted along the walls and floor of the grotto. I shook my head. I was getting distracted. I needed to find Roxy before we both drowned. I paddled deeper within the hollow as I felt heavier and heavier with each stroke, but willed myself on. I was too obstinate to quit now! I squinted my eyes to see a figure that turned out to be Roxy! I jetted after her quickly as I saw around to her eyesight, as not startle her. The pachycephalosaurus spotted me almost immediately as she readily clung to me, the absence of air obviously lingering in her aching lungs. My lungs felt sore as well. I allowed her to wrap her forelimbs around me as I began kicking my hindlimbs rapidly, attempting to reach the mouth of the grotto. I winced as I felt my hind paw get caught on a small divot in between two stones. I gawked at my hind paw as I tugged with all my might to release my hind paw from its hold, my sickle claw curling in resistance. I cringed as I saw visible traces of blood begin to seep from my ankle. I slackened my movements as I noticed Roxy catching onto what was at stake. The pachycephalosaurus waded over to my ankle and began wedging it out gently at different turns and angles.

Soon enough, I was free. With that out of the way, I forcefully yanked my friend along with me by her foreleg as we drove ourselves out from the channel. I shot up towards the surface as I parted my teal snout to gulp down much needed air, the same for Roxy. I heard Littlefoot and the others cry after us as I heard splash. I gave a hopeful smile to Roxy as I felt little black specks begin to dot the corners of my vision, my body growing heavy and stiff as my head swam in and out of wakefulness. I could have sworn I saw Roxy began to gape in fear at me as I began to tilt backwards, my vision now clouding with darkness as my surroundings became distorted and dreary. Sounds and scents wavered as I began to sink in exhaustion.

 _I'm... I'm just gonna sleep for a while. Just real quick. No harm done. I... I'm so... tired..._

 _And then nothing._

* * *

Sounds came in and out my ears as I felt very sluggish and weighed done. My chest felt and my lungs ached. I felt as if I had been pulled through a briar and back. I couldn't seem to open my eyes or even move that much, or at all. I felt something soft, yet rough drubbing against my face, down my neck, and spine. I mumbled incoherently as my brain swam.

Was someone calling my name? Who? Where was I?

 _"You need to get up, my Little One. You're journey is not over yet. You need to wake up now, Little One."_

 _Huh? Was that... Who I thought it was? No... It couldn't be. She wasn't here anymore._

Then who was it?

I began to stir as the sounds and even scents became clearer. I felt the same drubbing against me as I lifted a shy forepaw at it, wanting it to stop. I inhaled as I suddenly heard the noises begin to form sounds.

 _"Come on, Wayward,"_ a familiar voice called. _"Get up, won't you?"_

...!

 _"Oh, yes, please do get up. You are making me worry, you are."_

 _...!?_

 _"Hey, sleepyhead... Rise and shine now."_

 _..._

 _"Please... Get up, kid."_

 _..._

 _"Oh, come on. You can't be **that** dead already."_

 _... !_

 _"Go on, Trooraptor. Get up, will ya? I still need to punch you for scaring me."_

 _...!?_

 _"W-Wayward...? Can you h-hear any of us?"_

 _..._

 _"Wayward very tired, huh? I too am tired, but Wayward need to be not so tired."_

 _...?_

 _"Wayward, please give us a response. I know you can do it if you try."_

 _... Could I?_

I heard faint chirruping. All those voices... beckoning to me... I knew those voices. Maybe I should try... and get up. But... I'm so tired...

 _"No, no, Little One. It is time to get up. You have been asleep for too long."_

I slowly began to peel open my weary eyes as colors and objects slowly came into focus. I groaned as I felt my head begin to hurt. I tried to heave myself up, but only fell back down. I blinked a few times as I found myself coughing miserably. I heard gasps and mutters of joy as I lifted my head up only to be lapped by something slobbery. That sensation was all too familiar. As my vision cleared, I soon saw the gentle gaze of russet from the sauropod I knew so well.

 _"Littlefoot..."_ I squinted. " _S'that you...?"_

The taupe apatosaurus chuckled, "Of course it is, Wayward." He gave me a small lick to the cheek. I noticed that I was curled up beside his belly with his tail wrapped around me.

"What..." I glanced around to see the others.

"You saved Roxy, you did, you did!" Ducky chirped. "We saw you, we did!"

Ali leaned in, "You passed out from exhaustion soon after, so Littlefoot went in after you and Roxy."

Avian suddenly twittered in joy as he bolted at me, digging his muzzle into my chin lovingly. I patted the little navy blue archaeopteryx reassuringly.

"You scared us half to death!" Zino crowed from his crouch beside Littlefoot's other side, Fray, Twine, Spike, and Shorty all around him.

"Y-You really did, Wayward," Twine wiped at her eye. "I thought you'd never wake up..."

I gave a small smile, "It's okay... I'm awake now."

"True, but you really put yourself through a lot," Fray remarked. "But... I respect that. You have a lot of spunk for a... theropod of your kind. You're not like the others."

I winced as I felt a rough hit peck me in the shoulder. I whirled my head around to see a stern look of Roxy, "That's for scaring the hell out of me." She then gave me a small lap to the tip of mandible. "And that's for being my hero."

I felt my face go hot as the light quills on the russet pachycephalosaurus's torso bobbed from her backing away. I absentmindedly rubbed at my sore shoulder as Roxy settled at Littlefoot's foreleg. The was a slightly silence as I yelped when I suddenly felt Littlefoot drag his tongue up my face again.

"If you're good to go, we should get going," the sauropod insisted.

I tested my hindlimbs, seeing if there were up to the task. Once I was able to stand without wobbling, I promptly shook out my cerulean and indigo down. Littlefoot gave me a regarding look at he looked over me with his russet eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" the adolescent apatosaurus inquired.

I simply nodded.

* * *

As the day was drawing nearer and nearer to evening, the others and I were still traveling along rocky beds in several gullies. Fortunately, we hadn't fallen into anymore rivers or stirred any landslides, but I could tell they were all beginning to tire, especially on empty stomachs. I scented the air once we came to an incline where some water flowed through a rather large hole.

"Guys, I smell... _Vegetation_!" I trilled. " _Over there_!"

Just downstream was a large copse of tall, tall trees with fresh leaves on them. The group of trees were circled by a lapping brook that flowed farther down the land. It was a miracle!

"Oh, look live trees!" Ducky chirped.

"The Great Valley!" I suddenly heard a different voice.

I glanced over to my left to see the cocky triceratops herself come romping down the ledges towards the mouth of the hole.

" _I_ found it!" she declared singsonged. "I found it~!"

" _Ce-ra_!" I groaned. "Cut it out!"

She simply smirked through her teeth as I flinched at a trembled of the ground. I screwed my head around to see rocks and stones begin to shower down from a high ledge, each splashing into the stream. The tremors got worse as I nearly lost my footing.

"Earthquake!" Twine cried.

"We gotta get outta here!" Littlefoot bellowed.

I began clawing at the mouth of the hole, " _That way! C'mon!"_

I stumbled over the edge as Cera went tumbling, in which we clashed and slid down. Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, Avian, and Roxy soon followed. Zino crowed as he and Fray went scrabbling out towards us down the ledge, their paws splashing against the stream.

"Spike, come on!" I heard Shorty cry. "Hurry up!"

I called over my shoulder as the tremors began to worsened, "Shorty, Spike! _Get outta there_!"

I then saw the green stegosaurus and hazel apatosaurus-brachiosaurus hybrid come staggering out as the rims of the hole began to crumble and fall. I saw Ali and Littlefoot tower over me, Ducky, Petrie, Roxy, and Avian as Zino and Fray shielded Twine under their bulk, the therizinosaurus and thescelosaurus huddling together. Spike hovered protectively over Shorty as Cera flung herself onto the ground, squealing and covering her eyes with her forepaws. Rocks and boulders suddenly exploded all around us as dark shadows loomed over us. Avian and Ducky clung to me as Petrie and Roxy held onto each other. Ali and Littlefoot tensed. Fray, Twine, and Zino crouched lower. Spike and Shorty pressed against each other. Cera simply kept squealing in fright. From under Littlefoot, I could see the shadows turn out to be gray sauropods. As the tremors died down, we all slowly separated and peered over the rubble. As the small herd of sauropods slid down the incline, they were all headed straight for the trees.

" _Diplodocus_...!" I noted as I saw them begin to pound closer towards the copse.

I was snapped out of my trance when Cera shoved me aside, a stern scowl on her face, "Look, look, look what they're doing! They're so _greedy_! They're eating _my_ food!" She glared, stomping her forepaws, "What about _me_!? _I'm still hungry!_ "

I rolled my eyes as I heard Petrie chime in, " _Y-You so hungry_! I hungry all way here!" He pouted pitifully, "Now we at Great Valley and still no food!" He howled in sorrow, "We be hungry... _forever_!" The brown pteranodon crumpled on the rock he was perched on.

Ali leaned her head in, "Oh, cheer up, Petrie."

I nodded, "Yeah, Cera's wrong. This isn't the Great Valley."

Ducky crouched on a rock, peering towards the now barren trees, "It is not a great anything." The pale green parasaurolophus shook her head in defeat, "Nope, nope, nope..."

I sighed, "Welp, we better go and see what we can find."

"Yeah..." Zino chipped in. "I guess we should."

"Hey, y'know almost half of us are omnivores," I pointed out.

Fray, Twine, Zino, and Roxy all paused, "Oh yeah..."

I glanced over to Petrie, "And what are you so worried about? You may be piscivore, but I'm sure you can manage on smaller prey such as reptiles, amphibians, or mammals, or even insects. In fact..." I glanced over to Avian, who was perched on Roxy's dome. "Hey, little Insectivore, you ready to go bug hunting?" The navy blue acrheaopteryx chirruped in delight as he glided over to me, landing just at my paws.

"Okay then, let's go guys."

* * *

As we went down the incline, across the barren field and stream, we entered in the now bare copse of trees. I glanced over at Petrie, who rode along Littlefoot's head, as we passed through the woods.

"Hey, uh, Petrie, you think you could _fly_ up and-" I began.

"N-No!" the brown pteranodon stammered. "No!"

Ducky smiled sympathetically from her spot on Littlefoot's back, "Oh, do not be sad, Petrie. Many things cannot fly. Rocks, trees, sticks..."

Littlefoot licked his lips as he eagerly approached a rather lofty tree, Ducky continued, "Spike can't either. I can't, my brother cannot, Ali cannot, Zino, Fray, and Twine cannot, not even Wayward or Roxy or Shorty either! And Avian can really only glide, but that does not count."

I glanced over at Roxy for her to put Avian down. I approached the small hatchling, "Go catch you some bugs to eat. I'm gonna go help the others get some food."

The archaeopteryx probably only understood 'bugs', 'catch', and 'food', but he seemed to get the memo. The navy blue theropod flittered off, fanning out his winged forelimbs. I returned my gaze over to the tree as I saw Littlefoot letting Ali stack herself on top of him, Shorty clambering up her neck, Ducky wrapped around his neck, and Petrie shuddering on top of Ducky's shoulders. I inched my way over to them as Littlefoot scooped me up with his tail, guiding me onto Ali as I scaled up Shorty, then onto Ducky as I reached to give Petrie a boost. I glanced over my shoulder to see Fray now on top of Zino as the therizinosaurus leaned on Ali, Shorty now on top of Fray. Roxy scampered up the backs of the dinosaurs as she finally reached Ducky, sliding me under her for more height. The tower of dinosaurs soon began to wobble unevenly as I tried to push Petrie up towards the branches. We couldn't quite reach it just yet. We needed at least one more dinosaur to help. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Spike begin to prowl towards the stack, digging his clawed forepaws into the ground. He sunk his head under Littlefoot's rump as to give us another boost. I gasped as I began to totter at the uneven balance.

"All right, Spike, not too fast," I heard Littlefoot warn. "Whoa-whoa. Okay, okay, not too fast! _Not too fast_!"

We all yelped as we were all shoved forcefully up the trunk. I noticed Petrie peer down at the distance from the ground as a gasp escaped his beak, soon clinging onto me in fright. He was harshly digging his claws into me, causing me to squawk in indignation. I heard Cera begin pounding her paws on the ground in laughter as she mocked us.

"You nine look _so_ ridiculous!" the yellow triceratops jeered through bits of giggles.

"S-Shut up!" I scowled to her.

Once I got Petrie where I wanted him, he began rapidly tearing at the tree, unleashing swarms. After a while, there was a huge pile of leaves at the base of the tree. I heard Littlefoot yelp as I saw Spike pry himself from the stack, munching casually on the pile of leaves. Littlefoot tried hooking his himblimbs around the lanky trunk, but only ended up falling on his rear in the pile. Ali tipped over to the side as Zino and Fray were flung downwards. Shorty yelped as he fell as well with Ducky. Roxy fell as she lost her grip. I clung onto Petrie as he hung to a frail branch.

"Wayward, Petrie!" Littlefoot called merrily. "We have enough for everyone!"

I almost fell when my forepaw slipped, but I shimmied back onto Petrie as I wrapped my forelimbs around his wrinkly orange neck.

"Fly, Petrie," Ducky encouraged the pterosaur. "Open your wings!"

"Fly, Petrie!" Littlefoot and Ali chimed in.

Roxy, Fray, and Zino called, "Flap your wings!"

Suddenly, the branch snapped as we were sent reeling down I clung to Petrie as he squawked and attempted to fan open his fleshy wings. He flapped vainly as he shut his eyes, circling and twisting awkwardly.

"Do a flip!" I heard Shorty taunt.

The brown pteranodon shrieked as he began to parachute closer to the ground. As we neared the others, Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky all blew at him to keep him afloat. Soon, he hovered onto the pile of leaves as I slid off of him. He opened his eyes nervously.

"I-I-I flied?" he asked Ducky hopefully, who only sighed and glanced at the ground.

I slid out of the pile of leaves as I hobbled over a root to see Cera now leaning over a root on a small dip in the ground. I peered over the trunk to see the grumpy ceratopsian glaring at the ground.

"C'mon, Ceratopsian!" I cheered. "We got enough leaves for everyone!"

She simply scoffed, sticking her horn in the air, " _I_ can get my _own_ leaves!" She scraped the ground with her hind paws, slamming a forepaw down as she bowed up at the tree in front of her.

She rammed her horns into the trunk, shaking her head before staring up and slamming her frill and horns into the trunk two more times. She backed up and charged the trunk harder before I turned and reached out to the pile, scooping up a large amount and scattering it at the base of the tree. Cera had her eyes shut as she headbutted the trunk once more, getting a few leaves stuck to the tips of her horns. The yellow triceratops smiled proudly as she grabbed a mouthful of leaves and began munching them. She swallowed as she looked up at me.

" _See_?" I rolled my eyes at her. " _I_ can take care of myself!"

I sighed as I shook my head amusing at her as she continued to feast. I glanced over at my friends as I saw Ali and Littlefoot crouched next to each other, eating away happily. Shorty and Spike sat next to each other as they ate as well. Ducky was helping herself to some roots as well at the leaves as she sat in the pile. Just a length away was Fray, Roxy, Twine, Zino, Avian, and Petrie dining away at a pile of drepanosaurs, beetles, dragonflies, worms, grubs, and some longisquama. I ambled over to join them as I dug into a longisquama. Once I finished, I shoved the remains aside as I saw Petrie thankfully grubbing away at some... well, grubs. And some worms too. I gave him a 'I-told-you-would-like-it' look as he simply shrugged and continued to shove some more into his beak. I noticed Avian yawn as a wing of a beetle fell out of his maw. The little guy was tiring already. I didn't blame him. I began eating away at a blue drapanosaurus, nipping at its flesh lining its ribs. Zino picked at a part of his fawn quilled chest as he shoved another dragonfly into his beaked snout. Fray shoved the rest of her longisquama over to Twine who happily accepted it. Roxy swallowed what was left of a dragonfly as she blinked sleepily. I could see in her fuchsia eyes that she was weary from earlier. I sidestepped closer to her and let her lean on me. I glanced over at the horizon as the sun was now setting across it. The sky was a mixture of pinks, purples, reds, yellows, oranges, and a fine deep blue. I looked up higher, noticing stars already beginning to appear. They were so much brighter and transparent than what I had ever seen as a human. They were so beautiful. I rested my head against Roxy's as I felt my eyelids begin to droop. Avian inched closer to me as he pressed against my forelimb, shoveling himself under my forelimb-wing. As the rest of of us finished, we buried the remains of the drepanosaurs and longisquama as we moved over to the now smaller pile of leaves. I helped myself to some as I saw Petrie stretch out his wings. Fray also helped herself to some along with Twine and Zino, but they didn't eat much. The herbivores were just finishing themselves as I glanced over to Cera, who was lapping up the remnants of her leaves.

I stood and walked back over to her as I asked, "Hey, you want anymore? We got plenty."

She looked as if she would say 'yes' at first, but simply stuck her horned snout up, "No thank you! I do _not_ accept food from a _theropod_."

I shook my head at her, "Fine. Suit yourself."

"I _will_!" the yellow triceratops affirmed. "I do a _great_ job at fending for myself! All _by_ myself!" Cera turned away as she snorted at me. She marched under a tattered log-like structure as she crossed a very shallow, unmoving stream of water, nearing a ridge. " _I'm_ not afraid to be alone! I know my way to go!" She insisted, plopping down and tucking her forelimbs close to her chest. " _And_ I'm not afraid of no carnivores!" She sneered at me, "Especially _the carnivorous theropod ones._ " She stuck her horn up in the air once more, "I hope the Great Sharptooth doesn't eat any of you!"

I glanced beside me as I saw Petrie crouched fearfully to the ground, " _S-Sharptooth...!_ "

I sighed, "Don't worry, Petrie, Demise- er, Sharptooth- is dead. Remember what Littlefoot and Ali said? He fell to his death during the Great Earthquake. Just like..."

"Opaque the monolophosaurus?" Ducky chipped in.

I cringed as images of my siblings dying flashed through my mind, "... yeah... Her."

"And what about Incisor the neovenator or Slant the dilophosaurus?" she inquired. Mama's tattered sail and wounded form flashed in my mind.

Sabin hanging limp in Incisor's clawed grasp hit me hard, "Ducky... Let's talk about something else."

"How about we don't, and just go to sleep?" Shorty insisted.

Spike nodded in agreement, yawning.

Twine yawned as well, "Yes... I g-guess we should try sleeping."

Fray rubbed at her magenta eye, "Come along, Twine."

The magenta dryosaurus nodded tiredly as the peach and orange thescelosaurus led her down into the dip near some dead bushes. Zino soon followed. Shorty and Spike soon shambled off to where Zino, Fray, and Twine had settled. The two herbivores lied down comfortably. I yawned as Roxy began following Ducky, Ali, and Littlefoot. Avian cuddled up to me as I nodded understandingly to him, exhaustion washing over my small frame. It had been such a long, eventful day. It would be great to finally rest. As I saw Roxy, Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky all curl up under the log-like structure, I suddenly picked Avian up and set him beside Roxy, gesturing for him to stay. The tired archaeopteryx gave me a puzzled look before sleepiness soon overtook him and he curled up to the warmth of Roxy, snuggling into her light-colored quills. Littlefoot gave me a concerned look as I turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, you don't want to sleep with us tonight?" the taupe apatosaurus inquired softly.

"It's getting cold, Wayward," Ali added. Ducky hummed as she curled up next to Littlefoot's side.

I glanced back at them, "I... I just need some time alone."

Littlefoot noticed this and simply nodded, settling his head down. Ali gave me a long look before settling down herself. Petrie scuttled over and plopped down across the two sauropod's necks. Roxy still stared back at me.

"You sure, Trooraptor?" the pachycephalosaurus pressed.

I nodded as I felt my eyelids droop.

She sighed, "Okay then. Just come on over if you want to."

I nodded once more as I returned my gaze away form them. I began to saunter over to a huge, three-clawed footprint in the ground. I gave a somber look over at the others as I returned my gaze to the ground, sliding slowly into the imprint and crumpled to the ground in defeat. I titled my head to glance at the now torn ginkgo leaf still tied around my tail. I reached out to the appendage and hugged it close to me, nuzzling the leaf as I let out a sad sigh. I sealed my eyes as I began to remember...

* * *

 _I shifted uneasily as I found it hard to sleep. Groaning, I peeled open my eyes to see Nambi, Pip, Pop, Nia, and Sabin all comfortably asleep in their usual bundle at Mama's belly. I wrapped my tail closer to me as I fanned out the indigo plumage, slapping my forepaws over my eyes in irritation as I tried to force myself to sleep. It was useless! I grumbled to myself in annoyance as I tipped over onto my back and stuck my limbs in the air, bending them to imitate the posture of someone who fainted on their back in defeat._ _I winced as I was startled by Mama's soft mumble._

 _"Wayward," the deep violet amargasaurus whispered gently. "What is the matter? Can you not fall asleep."  
_

 _I nodded to her. She gave me a soft smile as she picked her head up and gave me a ginger licks across my cheek. I cackled as I set my forepaws onto the tip of her narrow snout, pulling up my hind paws onto her lower lip. I could see her smile as I saw my reflection in her indigo gaze. I nuzzled her snout affectionately as I crawled up her snout onto her head in between where her mauve sail split down her mile-long neck. I settle down as I rested my snout onto her head, sighing contently._

 _"Better, my Little One?" she asked after a few moments._

 _"Mhm..." I hummed softly as I yawned._

 _"Sweet dreams, little Wayward."_

* * *

I opened one of my brown-iris and green-colored eyes to see Littlefoot pressed up against me. Glancing up, I saw Avian in between my two shoulders blades, contently asleep. Glancing to my other side was Roxy, who was sprawled out against Ducky. Ducky was resting peacefully against Ali as I noticed the lavender-gray apatosaurus's tail was intertwined with Littlefoot's as her head rested against his. Just in front of the two's heads was Zino snuggled in beside Fray, who was curled around Twine. Just beside Zino was Spike, Shorty curled up at his belly. I glanced around to see Petrie resting on Littlefoot's back. I then saw a shadow loom over me as I glanced behind me to see the rather somber look of Cera, to my surprise. I heard a very quiet sniffle as I simply smiled, gesturing a welcome, clawed forepaw to her. She seemed uncertain at first, but made her way down into the foot print as she stepped carefully over Littlefoot and Ali's tails. She gave me a hopeful smile as the yellow triceratops settled between me and Roxy, careful not to wake up any of the others. I leaned into her, fluffing out my feathers in offering. She rested her large, frilled and horned head next to me as I set my teal snout against her snout comfortingly. She sighed through her nostrils as I rubbed the tip of my snout slightly against her beaked snout before shutting my eyes. Small chirps and clicks of insects filled the night as I found myself falling asleep to the tunes. The scent of Mama wafted over me as I found myself genuinely smiling.

 _"I'm proud of you, my Little One."_

 _Thank you, Mama..._


	12. It's Just Too Hard, Mama

(The _Land Before Time_ belongs to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Eleven: It's Just Too Hard, Mama...

* * *

 _..._

 _I feel a gentle breeze... It's warmer all of a sudden... and... softer?_

 _I groaned as I slowly opened my heavy eyes, my heart nearly leaping when I discovered there was fresh grass all around me. I reached out a forepaw, arching out a single fore claw. The green blade swayed at my touch. I crouched on all fours as I sniffed at the grass, even chewing some of it and tasting it. Little flecks of dew ran onto my once dry tongue as I swallowed it. I sniffed around as I suddenly noticed I was surrounded by all kinds of plant life and several streams and small waters falls. In the distance was large rocky walls and ridges. I glanced around some more as I spotted all kinds of trees, bushes, flowers, insects, reptiles, mammals, and more creatures. I scented the air, taking in all the freshness and diversity of it all. This place was paradise. But... how and why was I here? I screwed my head around as a alarmingly familiar scent wafted into my nares. I realized a large deep violet figure with a light underbelly was resting beside me. Dragging my bicolored gaze along a rather long neck, I found myself nearly out of breath and my heart begin to race as I took in the features. A mauve sail that was split and fused along the spine rippled as a narrow snout leaned in, two soft, loving indigo eyes batting at me, teasing me. I found my words caught in my throat as I dared open my teal snout._

 _"M... Ma... Ma...ma... Mama... " I stammered, utterly in shock._

 _The amargasaurus chuckled, the so familiar chuckle I only heard in the back of my mind from distant memories now. I felt the salty fluid begin to leak from my emotional eyes as they went down in droplets, streaking down my cerulean-and-cobalt-feathered face. I sniffled as I almost hiccuped from the emotions gripping at my heartstrings. I thought I was seeing things. Smelling things. Hearing things... No... Was she... really there? Just... a few inches... beside me? Breathing and smiling? I couldn't be... it was... too... too good to be true... I slowly reached out a daring navy blue forepaw, expecting to feel her form vanish at the slightest touch or closest approach. My heart pounded like a caged bird in my chest, my head swimming. I almost found myself hyperventilating just a the sight of her. My entire core ran cold and hot at the same time as my lungs began to ache from my suppressed breathing._

 _"Mama...? M-Mama...?" was all I could seem to utter. "Ma... Ma... Mama... Mom... Mama... "_

 _I kept stumbling over the name as I nearly fainted when the deep violet amargasaurus reached down and pressed the tip of her snout to my palm. I felt even more tears begin to fall as I began to tremble from the sheer exhilaration I was experiencing. I stifled a sob as I carefully brought up my right, navy blue forepaw to rest against her tip of her snout. Before I knew it, I felt myself overwhelmed with such yearning and emotions as I willingly clung the rest of my compact body onto her snout, burying my muzzle into the recognizable scales of her snout._

 _"M-Mom-myyy... Mommy... Mo-mmy... M-Mommy...!" I kept repeating over and over, unable to console myself._

 _"Shhhhh, my Little One," I heard her mutter. "It is okay... I never left you."_

 _"B-But... you... wouldn't wake up anymore after I waited for you..." I sniffled._

 _"I went where you could not follow, dear Wayward," Mama explained. "I could no longer stay, I'm afraid. But... I was with you **every** step of your journey... and still am."_

 _"Where are we now...?" I pried my eyes into hers._

 _She smiled, "We are in the Great Valley, Little One."_

 _I gaped as I began to stare around, "The... Great... **Valley...!?** "_

 _"Yes," the sauropod affirmed. "This is the fabled Great Valley I taught you about."_

 _"But... how... " I gawked. " **Why**...!?"_

 _"Simple, I wanted to be together to give you your first glimpses of your new home," Mama smiled._

 _"Why... why couldn't you bring... the others here...?" I inquired quietly._

 _"I cannot connect to your friends, sadly," she sighed. "But in due time, they too will all venture here along with you. All thanks to your guidance."_

 _"No... I meant... Nambi... and Nia... and Pip..." I sniffled. "and Pop... and Sabin. Could you not bring them here with you...? It's only fair to see them too...!"_

 _Mama sighed, "I cannot. I can only linger for so long just now, Little One. They are still on their own journeys to the Great Valley. It would be wrong to steer them away from learning what it need to be taught to them on their own treks. Soon... You will need to finish yours. And soon, I will have to leave you once more."_

 _I stared despondently down at my fore claws, "... I... I see... I wish it could just last a little longer..." I nuzzled into her._

 _"I know, my child," Mama sighed once more. "I wish I could stay... but we only have so much time."_

 _"Will I ever see you again... Like this, at least?" I hoped, staring back into her eyes._

 _She paused before smiling. She slowly set me down in between her forelimbs, giving me loving laps, "Yes... But do not expect to see me every time, Wayward. I can only visit you from time to time."_

 _"But... You'll still come and visit me... Right?" I asked._

 _She nodded, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I also have to greet your siblings once they arrive here as well."_

 _"Will I... get to see them too?" I pressed._

 _Mama nodded, "We'll just have to see about the timing." She glanced up at the sky. "Little One... The time is nearing. We must hurry."_

 _I gaped, "A-Already!? But... " I felt my eyes begin to water again. "I just got back to you again..."_

 _The deep violet amargasaurus heaved a heavy sigh, "Wayward Dearest, you know what I told you from earlier. I know it is hard to deny, but it is only how it is."_

 _I sighed myself, "... I know... I just miss you so much... It's... It's been... tough... without you... or the others... It really has..."_

 _Mama smiled, nuzzling me, "I understand. Just remember to let your heart guide you. You are so close to finding your way home."_

 _I yawned, suddenly feeling lightheaded and faint, "I... know... mama..."_

 _Mama smiled at me._

 _"Mama...?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Can... can I sleep next to you before I have to leave...?"_

 _"Of course... Little One."_

 _With another yawn, Mama helped assist me to her warm belly. I sank into the familiar folds as I nuzzled the flesh, sighing contently. I sunk down as I curled into a tight ball, burying myself into the fleshy padding of her side. I felt the touch of her tail wrap against me as she curled around me._

 _"I love you, Mama..." I muttered._

 _"I love you too... Little One."_

 _There was silence as I was beginning to drift off. I suddenly asked quietly._

 _"Mama... can you sing me... that lullaby you used to sing to me and the others?"_

 _"... Of course, my Little One."_

 _With a small inhale, the deep violet sauropod began to serenade gently._

 ** _Don't lose your way with each passing day_**

 ** _You've come so far... don't through it away_**

 ** _Live believing_**

 ** _Dreams are for weaving_**

 ** _Wonders are waiting to start_**

 ** _Live your story_**

 ** _Faith, hope, and glory..._**

 ** _Hold to the truth in your heart..._**

 ** _If we hold on together..._**

 ** _I know our dreams will never die..._**

 ** _Dreams see us through to forever_**

 ** _Where clouds roll by..._**

 ** _For you... and I..._**

 ** _Souls in the wind must learn how to bend_**

 ** _Seek out a star_**

 ** _Hold on to the end_**

 ** _Valley, mountain..._**

 ** _There is a fountain_**

 ** _Washes our tears all away_**

 ** _Words are swaying_**

 ** _Someone is praying_**

 ** _Please let us come home to stay..._**

 ** _If we hold on together..._**

 ** _I know our dreams will never die_**

 ** _Dreams see us through to forever_**

 ** _Where clouds roll by..._**

 ** _For you... and I..._**

 ** _When we are out there... in the dark..._**

 ** _We'll dream about the sun..._**

 ** _In the dark, we'll feel the light..._**

 ** _Warm our hearts... everyone..._**

 ** _If we hold on together..._**

 ** _I know our dreams will never die_**

 ** _Dreams see us through to forever..._**

 ** _As high... as souls can fly..._**

 ** _The clouds roll by..._**

 ** _For you and..._**

 ** _I..._**

 ** _"Goodnight, my Little One."_**

 ** _"Goodnight... Mama..."_**

* * *

I woke with a start as I began to feel something prodding at my head. Groaning in annoyance, I shifted uncomfortably.

 _"Wake up... **Wake... UP...!**_ " a hushed voice urged me. " **WAKE UP...!"**

I recognized that voice.

I scowled, lifting my head to see a rather fretful triceratops crouched near me, " _Cera... Go back to sleep..."_

 _"Sh...Sharptooth...!_ " the yellow ceratopsian peered up to the sky, fear written in her jade eyes.

" _Cera...!"_ I began to pick myself up. "Stop clowning around...! Sharptooth's dead...!"

She began to tremble, "He'll eat us! He'll kill us all!" She then turned tail, stepping on Spike as she clambered out of the footprint. **_"Run!"_**

I glanced over my shoulder, calling after her, "Cera, _come back_!"

That was when I started to notice the others begin to gaze up in fear. I screwed my head around in puzzlement as I began to hear low growls, the sky darkening. I gasped as I was met with the crimson gaze of the deep green beast. Horror rose in my chest as I gawked, my heart beginning to hammer in my chest. I scrabbled out of the footprint as I noticed Littlefoot scoop Petrie and Ducky onto his back, Roxy grabbing Avian. Twine was clutched to Fray as the thescelosaurus was yanked by Zino. Spike and Shorty shambled out of the footprint as I suddenly tripped over the edge, my ginkgo leaf getting ripped on a the tip of a sharp rock it became caught on it. I kept tugging as the leaf suddenly unraveled itself from around my tail and drifted back into the footprint. I gasped as Ali suddenly yanked me away from being crushed by the lethal, clawed hind paw of the giganotosaurus.

" ** _Run_**!" I trilled as I was set down.

"This way!" Roxy shouted.

We all raced across the barren terrain as we all leapt over a small split in the ground where a pond probably used to flow. I glanced vainly over my shoulder as I saw the light green quills on Demise's chest bristle, his jaws parted to brandish his yellowed ivories. I screwed my head around once more as I saw Fray, Zino, and Twine go through a small crack in the canyon wall. Spike and Shorty shot after them as Cera rammed into them.

"Keep _going_!" I urged as Littlefoot and Ali became stuck in the crack, striving to shove through it.

I tensed as Demise landed just behind me, letting out a roar as I picked up the pace. I headbutted Littlefoot with my indigo crest as I felt Demise bellyflop across the ground, shoving all us through the crack. The thirteen of us all tumbled down a steep slope as we all crashed into a still stream. I whirled around to see the large snout of snapping at us from its prison that was the crack. As the rocks settled down, I was met with an irritated Cera.

" _Now_ will you believe me?" she arched a brow.

I ducked my head, "I'm sorry... " I took a step forward. "At least we're safe _now_."

She snorted, "Nobody's safe with _you_ , Theropod."

I sighed as I saw Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Zino, Twine, Fray, Roxy, Spike, Shorty, and Avian all give me sympathetic glances as Cera began to strut out of the stream. I glanced to my right as I suddenly felt my heart doing leaps. Just above me was the legendary monolith Mama kept speaking about.

"Look..." I trod closer up a slope towards the monolith. "It's the monolith that resembles a sauropod! Just like my mother told me!" I danced around in joy. "We're going the right way! _The way to the Great Valley!_ "

The others cheered as I suddenly heard Cera scoff, "Yeah right. You got lucky. That's only one landmark that we've come across, Theropod. And I _doubt_ those gullies we were in were the valley of many gullies."

I glared at the triceratops, "Fine, then. That's just your opinion. Now... we can either continue following the sun and head west or we can just stay here and argue."

The ceratopsian stuck her tail and horn in the air, " _I'm_ on my way just now! You lot can just stay here and drool at that rock for all I care."

I heard Shorty huff, "Yeah, sure. You know _just_ where you are and where you're going. You're just a few steps away from the Great Valley, huh?"

Cera stopped, tensing. She turned her frilled head around to scowl at the hazel hybrid, " _What..._ did you just say?"

Roxy butted in, "He said that you're a lost cause! You _think_ you know where you're going, but you're just running in circles. Heck, if you haven't been traveling with us, you would've been carnivore prey by now or at the bottom of an abyss with you're little triceratops posse."

Zino set a forepaw on the pachycephalosaurus's shoulder, "Roxy... Don't antagonize her..."

Fray stood beside her in the stream, "Yes... that was a bit uncalled for."

I wandered over in front of them, "Guys, guys... It's okay. We're all tired... Let's... just keep moving."

Twine fiddled her claws together, "... I-I'm scared we'll run into Demise or... even _Red Claw..."_

Ducky hopped off of Littlefoot's back as she approached the timid magenta dryosaurus, "It is okay. Do not worry so much about them. Just keep your chin up and stay close to us, okay?"

Twine blinked her amber eyes up at the pale green parasaurolophus, "... O-Okay, Ducky... I'll try."

Ali stepped beside them, "Alright, if we're all fine now, we better get going."

Littlefoot nodded, "Yeah, we should. We're only wasting daylight by now."

Petrie trembled from atop Littlefoot's head, "Oooohh, I no like wasting daylight... nightlight scarier when daylight gone."

I glanced at the skittish pteranodon, "Dude, it's all right. It's morning. We still have a whole _day_ ahead of us."

The brown pterosaur sighed, "I know... I just so uncertain most of time!"

I shook my head, "Try thinking about positive things. Like... fish!"

Petrie lit up, "Oh, I like fish. I do!"

I smiled, "Good... Now, c'mon. We need to keep going."

Everyone else seemed to agree as we began to trod out of the stream.

* * *

I had been wrong about Demise, but the others still followed. Our only hope was the reach the Great Valley; everyone knew that. As we trekked across the sandy plains, I could hear Petrie wheezing in exhaustion. I turned around and helped him onto Littlefoot's back with Ducky. I then spotted Avian trying to keep up on his small, black hindlimbs, but tripped in the ankle-deep sand. I went over and propped him up on my shoulders. The little navy blue acrhaeopteryx buried his snout into my neck in weariness. I sighed as I caught up to the to others.

* * *

Though we were sore-stumped and tired, I urged everyone on. I was beginning to go much faster than the others as I stood on top of a ridge, Spike gasping for air as Petrie let out a puff of breath and collapsed on his stomach. Shorty's head began to lower. Ducky panted, leaning against her brother as Littlefoot himself began to sag against Ali. Roxy tried heaving herself up a ridge as Zino helped her. Zino's eyes drooped as Fray leaned against him. Twine was resting on Fray's hindlimb, panting herself. Cera was lagging at the bottom of the ridges. I stared at the pitiful lot, guilt gnawing at me, but I kept a firm gaze as I panted myself. I could see the small form of the sauropod monolith in the distance in the dawn lights, a shadow overcasting from behind it. We hadn't journeyed very far... yet...

"C'mon, get up," I urged. "We're going the right way! Gotta keep moving up." They all began to settle down. "Oh, you can't quit _now!_ " I stared hopefully upwards. "What if the Great Valley is just at the top of these ridges?"

Everyone struggled to get up. I frowned.

I was becoming impatient.

* * *

We continued scaling the ridges as a small sandstorm began to brew. I reached out a fumbling forepaw towards another ridge as a large gap lay in between. I managed to clamp both of my forepaws onto them, using my hind claws to keep me balanced from behind. Avian began crawling across me as did Roxy. As the pachycephalosaurus ventured onto my shoulders, I almost slipped as I pressed my forepaws against the ridge, boosting her up. I heaved myself up as I saw Littlefoot and Ali stepping over the gap, Petrie and Ducky on Littlefoot's back. Soon, Shorty and Spike crossed, followed by Zino, Fray, and Twine. Good. I saw in the corner my eye that Cera was ascending from some lower ridges she had insisted would be easier to climb. As we all began to scrabble up the final ridge, we gasped as the sandstorm buffeted at us. We all peered over the side of the edge as we tried squinting through the sand. Cera soon joined us as the storm died down, revealing a large pit down a rocky incline. Not exactly a Great Valley.

"This is your Great Valley!?" Cera snapped. "You're _crazy_!" She then turned, stuffing her horned snout into the air, " _I'm_ **leaving!** "

"Cera, we have to keep following the sun!" I told her sharply.

 **"** _I'm_ **taking the EASY way for once**!" she insisted stiffly.

I clawed around the others to face her as I shoved my muzzle against her beaked snout, "But it's the w _rong **way**_!"

The triceratops shoved her horn against my snout, " _Who_ says?"

I narrowed my bicolored eyes coldly, "My _mother_."

She leered back before shoving her horn in the air, "Then _she_ was a stupid saurischian, _too!_ "

I rammed my face into hers, eyes flashing in ire, "Take. _That._ ** _Back._** "

She kept a steady gaze, "Never!"

I reared back on my hind legs, waving my winged forelimbs and brandishing my claws, and I squawked lividly at her, " _Take it **back**!"_

 _"No!"_ she snorted, inching towards the ledge.

Something snapped within me. Something that twisted my heart the wrong way. Something that made me feel nothing but anger and pain. I tensed as I bowed up and tackled the cocky ceratopsian, driving up both over the edge. We scraped against the stones, each digging into my body as I tumbled along with her.

"Wayward, no!" Littlefoot and the others cried. " _Stop_!"

As the two of us halted to a stop, I rolled off of her as I tensed, bristling my cerulean and indigo down. I glared, hissing at her as she stood, shaking out her hide.

She scraped her forepaw on the ground, her bronze hair-like bristles standing on ends, " _You...!"_ She charged at me at full force, digging her horns into my chest and ribs. " _Filthy theropod!"_

I cawed as I was sent reeling, my back slamming against a clast, slumping against it as I heard my ears begin to ring. Pain shot through every fiber of my body. I simply ignored the pain as I leaped to my paws again, flapping my forelimbs and dashing towards the ceratopsian. I rushed at her, digging my foreclaws at her forelimb and sinking my two prong-like teeth into her flesh until I tasted blood.

" _Leggo of my leg!"_ she snarled, flinging my off.

I skidded against the sand as I bristled, crowing in challenge. I bolted at her once more as I skidded under her, causing her to rear back on her back paws in surprise. I bucked at her with my back side and tail as I unbalanced the heavy triceratops, causing her to fly against a clast nearby. She pounced at me as she drove her horns at me, but I countered with my cracked crest, digging harshly into her forehead as she forced me back. She growled as she flicked me off, hitting me under my chin with the tip of her frill horn. I staggered back as I launched myself at her, digging my fore claws into her eyes. She bared her teeth as she began thrusting me back, my hind claws sinking into the sand for traction as I fought to halt her. I pecked at her eye as she yelped in pain as she veered around, whipping out her tail.

" _Take."_ Cera growled as she lashed me with her tail, sending me sprawling, " ** _That!"_**

I crashed into another clast as my crest and back took most of the brunt. I collapsed to the ground as I writhed in agony, trying to get back to my paws. I shot open my eyes as I glared at the triceratops, shambling after her as I diced at her backside, drawing up blood. She squealed as she whirled around, hitting me with her frill. I was grounded as she pelted for a clast, leaping off of it. As I struggled back to my paws, I was met on with the collision of all three of her horns. I was sent circling as I smeared the sand around me. I had been speared by her roughly, small trails of blood flowing from small punctures in my flesh. I glared deeply at her as she lifted her horn, snorting at me. As she prowled off, she scraped some sand onto me in mockery. I began tearing up as I found myself sniveling. I panted, heaving myself to my paws as I leered at her.

"G-Go on!" I trilled angrily at her. " _Go_ the _wrong_ way!" I tripped over my hind claws. "I _never_ wanted you to come along anyway!"

I watched as she went, feeling my chest burning. My body ached as I was overwhelmed. I saw Roxy, Avian, Fray, Twine, and Zino all stare at me in pity as I found myself lashing out at them.

"Get away from me!" I cawed. "I don't need your pity!"

Fray reached out, "Wayward... Please calm down. She didn't know what she was saying."

Twine nodded shyly, "Y-yeah... she was wrong to call your mother stupid."

Zino crossed his arms, "But you _really_ shouldn't have gone and assaulted her like that..."

I glared at the three as Roxy chipped in, "Wayward... You're overreacting. You need to stop. You're scaring Avian." Avian trembled close to her, scared out of his wits from the scene that had just taken place.

I only huffed, "... I don't _care_ anymore!" I turned to Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky. "This is all _your_ fault!"

Littlefoot gawked, " _Our_ fault!? _You_ were the one who attacked Cera!"

Ali nodded, "Yeah, you should've just let her be."

" _No_!" I snarled. "If you're herd would've never been in danger, then Mama would've never helped them! If your matriarch would've never tempted her, she would still be traveling by herself! And if we had never been with your herd... then those carnivores would've never been tempted to come and prey on them!" I teared up even more. "And Mama, Nambi, Pip, Pop, Nia, and Sabin would all be alive right now if they never had gone after me!"

Littlefoot glared, "That's nonsense! Our herd never did any of that! You're letting all of this go to your head!"

"Why would you say such a thing, Wayward!? After all of what our herd has done for you and your family! And this is how you repay us? By spatting accusations for something that was an accident!" Ali added.

Ducky approached me, "Please do not get so mad, Wayward... But... it... it kind of is... your fault. You wandered off on your own... and attracted Opaque, Slant, and Incisor..."

I scowled, " _Shut up_!" I clawed her across her face as I drew a bit of her blood on the tips, leaving three claw marks.

The parasaurolophus gasped as she staggered into her brother, who gaped at her in shock. She came to her senses and put a forepaw to her face, glancing down at her palm as blood puddled in it. She gave me a hurt look as I saw small tears gather in her baby blue eyes. My eyes widened as I stared down at my claws, seeing blood dripping from their tips. Horror rose in me as I suddenly saw Littlefoot advance towards me. He whipped out his long tail, lashing me harshly as I flew against the sand. My shoulder stung as small trails of blood fell from a small cut. I felt more tears begin to fall as me and Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky all stared at each other in dead silence. My heart raced as Littlefoot spoke up.

"... We're finished here," the taupe apatosaurus droned. "Come on, Ali and Ducky... We're going our _own_ way now."

Ali gave me an indescribable expression as she helped Ducky onto Littlefoot's back. As they turned to leave, Littlefoot shot me the most crushing glare he could flash me with his russet eyes, causing my heart to nearly burst from guilt. Petrie gave me a depressed look before slowly flittering after the three. The three began heading in the direction Cera had headed in. That left Spike, Shorty, Zino, Avian, Fray, Twine, Roxy, and me. I tried not to look at them as I stared down at my bloodied fore claws. I couldn't believe I had acted so rash... I was letting my own anguish hurt others. I... I felt gross. I gasped as a Fray suddenly walked up to me. She had a very solemn look in her magenta eyes. I thought I saw something else in there as she suddenly whipped out her claws, scoring me across my face. She didn't draw much blood, but I understood why she did it. To knock some sense in me... I doubted they would ever forgive me for acting so harsh. I had made it seem as if I would let my pain overwhelm my sense of direction... I could tell from the stiffness in the air. The atmosphere was so tense that one could have taken a bite out of it. As the peachy and orange thescelosaurus withdrew her forepaw, I could see a hint of betrayal in her magenta depths. Twine slowly approached her as she reached out a red forepaw, fear written in her eyes.

"Come on, Twine..." the peachy and orange ornithopod suddenly deadpanned. "We're leaving. We should have never trusted such an idiot."

Twine shot me a look with her amber eyes as I ducked my head. I could see small tears gather in her eyes as she quickly turned away and began following Fray. Now it was just Zino, Shorty, Spike, Roxy, Avian, and me. I felt the world begin to fall down on me as I saw the most betrayed, hurt look in Spike's maroon eyes he could ever give me. I bit my tongue as the bulky, green stegosaurus simply turned, Shorty following after giving me a harsh look in his cerulean eyes. Now it was Zino, Roxy, Avian, and me. I looked hopelessly to Roxy, who couldn't seem to look me in the eyes. I tried speaking, but only was answered with a sudden headbutt to my chest from Roxy. I clashed with a clash as Roxy simply snorted, turning away and picking up a confused Avian as he called out for me, but the russet pachyecphalosaurus simply hid him in her light quills. Pain lanced my body as I tried to regain my breath. Zino's golden eyes bore into my soul as I could feel my heart nearly break at how sad they looked. The fawn therizinosaurus slowly turned and joined Roxy as they went on their own ways.

Now it was just me.

I slowly rose to my paws as I stared down at my fore claws, still tainted with the blood of Ducky. I sniffled as I stared at myself. I had a few puncture wounds and small cuts from Cera, the laceration from Littlefoot, the three score marks from Fray, and now the bruise from Roxy. I looked filthy. My cerulean down was crusty and caked with dirt and small specks of my blood. It was uneven and unruly. My indigo wing-feathers, back-splotch, tail plumage, and small pinfeathers lining my hind limbs were dark with mud and grime. I ran my fore claw along the cracks in my crest. I stared down at my teal snout as I saw blood from Ducky on the tip of it. I really did look like an idiotic theropod now. Dirty, bloodied, and marred. I simply sauntered over to a steep incline, crawling up the stony slope as I felt my paws begin to callous and crack.

I felt like some kind of fiend... just because I couldn't let go of my pride.

I broke Mama's promise.

* * *

As I continued alone, I sniffled as I stumbled over rocks and the uneven ground. I began ascending a very steep plateau. I halted once I reached the edge at its peak. I sat down as I stared up at the sky longingly. Below me was a large cavern in a mountain, some ridges, a pool of deep water, and plateaus all around. In the early morning skies, I could see clouds dancing around in the wind. They looked so free, unbound by the earth. Soon, I gaped as they began to form into a strikingly familiar shape. A warm breeze swept over me.

 _"Wayward..."_ a gentle voice called.

"Mama..." I whispered.

 _"Waywaaard..."_ the voice repeated.

I felt tears begin to fall, "Mama...? I... I _tried_ to do what you asked me to promise you... But it's just too _hard_..." I stared down at my fore claws. "I'll _never_ find the herd... _I'll never find the Great Valley..._ "

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up as the figure of the amargasaurus began to get swept away.

I gaped, "Mother... _Mama_!" I was beginning to get ready to jump off of the plateau after her in a desperate attempt to follow. " _Don't go, Mama, don't go!_ "

I quickly scrabbled down the plateau, clawing up an incline after the clouds. As I reached the top where the clouds began to pour into, I was suddenly met with my past horrors. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring up at the black feathered theropod. Her violet eyes glinted. I began to quiver as I felt useless to do anything. My heart tried to jailbreak from my chest as I pounded vivaciously against its prison. I began imagining the tattered mauve flesh in her jaws as it leaked and reeked of blood. I began to back away, nearing the incline. She leered down at me, eyes on her prize. Her teeth dripped of eager saliva as she brandished her claws, her silver crest on her snout slowly lowering. My brain was on fast forward, but my body was on pause. I couldn't seem to do anything but quiver and stare in terror. Her lips curled into a vicious simper. My hollow ears picked up on her thick sharptooth tongue.

 **"You _really_ thought that you could cower behind Mommy to stop me from killing you, huh, hybrid?" **the ebony monolophosaurus sneered, **"You're sadly mistaken, pathetic hatchling. Once I lock onto my prey, I don't waver the slightest. Though, my accomplices... Slant and Incisor weren't as driven as I am, I am fully capable of taking on my own targets. Continuing with you, of course, hatchling."** Opaque's eyes glinted with malice. **"Too bad Mommy isn't here to see you die at the mercy of my claws. And too bad that none of your little _'friends'_ are here to watch. Oh yes, I can smell them all. I can detect and differentiate them all, from most stale, to sex, and most petrified. From the apatosaurs, the archaeopteryx, the pachycephalosaurus, the therizinosaurus, the thescelosaurus, the stegosaurus, the brachiosaurus and apatosaurus crossbreed, the triceratops, the parasaurolophus you happened to swipe at, the dryosaurus, and even the pteranodon." **The theropod lapped at her teeth, **"Quite the delectable herd if I'd say so myself. Demise, Slant, Incisor, and I all always were enticed by variety. You're little gang is quite the feast. If only they were all hear, then I could avenge my two late accomplices in the glory in the carnage of all the diversity of such prey."** I began to near the edge as I felt my heartbeat in my ears. **"Once I'm through with you, I'll be after the rest. I'll be dining on the blood of such honor that I'd have to just somehow spread the word. I'll start my own pack. I'll raise an army, one that can drive all other dinosaurs and even pterosaurs to kneel at our name. Yes, I am the successor of the Great Sharptooth. He would be proud right now, if he weren't busy running in circles. I am now the ringleader of this order... and I'll _won't allow for your happy ending in a safe haven if that's the first step in my victory!"_**

After such a speech of vice, I was so wrapped up in her dreadful words, that I was suddenly met with a devastating trounce from her lethal claws to my jaw, sending me staggering down the slope. I crowed in despair as the tetanuran theropod lunged at me, trilling in triumph. I skidded roughly to the pit of a rocky basin as I tried to scrabble away, but was simply clouted by the sweep of her tail. I collided with the rocky wall behind me as I was racked with agony from the blow. She was toying with me. She could easily snap my spine or neck, but she chose to land minor blows at me to mess with me before I died. I could see it in the depths of her slits for eyes. I simply stood my ground, bristling my down to make myself seem larger, but I knew it was a coy effort. The feathered theropod simply simpered to herself as she snapped at me. I cawed as I began running towards the pool of water, head still facing the monolophosaurus. As we skidded into the shallows of the pond, I leaned down, fanning out my plumage as I hissed at Opaque. This only seemed to amuse her. But... before she could strike me down, a flash of crimson and gray-white passed by my vision. I heard Opaque screech in pain as she was sent staggering into a wall. I felt my heart do leaps.

" _Blood Stone!"_ I called. " _Whispering Sky!"_

The blood-red deinonychus and gray-white dakatoraptor stood over me, their feathery downs bristling. Opaque shook herself out as she glared at the two dromaeosaurs. The monolophosaurus's mouth suddenly curled into a smirk, her violet eyes filling with amusement.

 **"Well, well, well... if it isn't the old hag herself,"** Opaque cackled. **"Oh and what's this? You brought a lackey with you this time? How foolish of you Blood Stone. You should know by now that others only slow you down."**

Blood Stone tensed, **"Oh, what changed your mind? I thought you marveled with the dirty work of two cronies."**

 **"Simple. I discovered that it to be better to lead rather than to conjoin."** Opaque brandished her teeth.

I tensed, hissing in sharptooth, " **Slant and Incisor didn't just die... did they? _You bloody slaughtered them with your own claws and teeth!_** **After how they aided you!? That's how you repay them?!** " I realized I was quoting my own scorn from Ali. _"_ _ **You killed in cold blood, Opaque! That's not the nature of a carnivore. That's the dirty work of a sadistic hellion!**_" 

The tetanuran theropod simply grinned, **"So the crossbreed has finally caught onto what the _TRUE_ roles of a carnivore is?"**

I heard Whispering Sky snarl, **"The only thing you're going to get caught on is the tip of my claw tips, Opaque. You can't go on reaping dinosaurs left and right for some nonsense regime. It's immoral and backwards! I can't believe you let yourself down this path... because you're headed straight into oblivion."**

Opaque howled with laughter, **"Far from it, puny dromaeosaur! I'm in the limelight now! And there's nothing you can do to seize my opportunity to grasp it! You're far out of your league! I outclass your kind by a landslide! And you really think a deinonychus and dakotaraptor like you two can just come waltzing in and challenging a tetanuran theropod? HA! How kittenish of you! I thought a theropod would be _far_ wiser than to dare rear their ugly head at such a feat. Now, now, my pets, this will be the _last_ mistake you will ever make. And this will prove to be your final defeat!" **

With a challenging shriek, the monolophosaurus charged at us three as Blood Stone and Whispering Sky simply rebuked with screeches of their own, brandishing their sickle claws. Opaque trounced at Blood Stone as Whispering Sky leaped at her, clawing down her hindlimb with her killer claw. Opaque responded in snapping at the dakotaraptor, only for the gray-white dromaeosaur to easily evade. Blood Stone pounced on the back of Opaque as the monolophosaurus began bucking. Blood Stone began to sink her claws deeply into her shoulder blades, rendering the theropod into thrashing madly in the water. Whispering Sky was careful to steer clear of Opaque as she bit down on her tail, drawing blood. Opaque roared in anger as she shook them off with a mighty buck. She screwed around and slashed her claws at Blood Stone, knocking the crimson deinonychus to the ground. Opaque ganged up on her as she readied a nasty bite. Whispering Sky came rushing in as she clamped onto Opaque hind leg, digging her talons and teeth into the feathered flesh. Opaque trilled as she whirled around, shaking her leg and clawing at the dakotaraptor. Finally, she managed to fling the dromaeosaur off just for Blood Stone to lunge, hitting her across the face. Opaque countered with a lash of her tail, sweeping Blood Stone from her paws as she screeched in surprise. I winced as I suddenly heard an unfamiliar trill.

 ** _"Blood Stone_** ** _, no!"_** a young voice called.

I whirled around to see a sapphire-feathered troodon youngling come racing across the water, his jasper eyes glinting in fear. He was about the size of me, possibly larger. I stumbled back at the theropod rushed towards the skirmish. I was about to caw out for him to stop, but Blood Stone beat me to it.

 ** _"No, Mar!"_** the deinonychus crowed. _**"Get away from here!"**_

Mar simply bristled his feathers, brandishing his small sickle claws as he charged across the water. I suddenly took action as I went hobbling after the troodon. I pounced at him, the troodontid theropod hissing at me. He writhed under me as he suddenly stopped as a shadow loomed over us. Opaque growled as she readied an attack. I gasped as she reared back, only for Blood Stone and Whispering Sky to ram into her, unbalancing the beast. Opaque was sent sprawling as she clashed with a ridge, being semi-buried in rubble. I rolled off of the troodon as he rushed to Blood Stone, digging his body into hers. The elderly deinonychus simply shoved him away.

 **"Mar, I already told you to get away!"** she spat angrily. **"I'm telling you this so you won't get hurt!"**

His jasper gaze only narrowed, **"I can't just stand there any more! I need to help too!"**

The crimson deinonychus simply shoved him back with her tail, **"Stay _back,_ Mar!"**

Whispering Sky shot him a look with her amber eyes, which seemed to shift something within the sapphire troodon. Mar ducked his head as he began sauntering back towards where he came from. Blood Stone shot me a quick look with her brown eyes.

 **"You too, Wayward. I don't need a dead trooraptor on my claws,"** she growled to me.

I simply nodded to her before rushing over to Mar. I saw him slink into a crevice in a ridge, so I scurried after him. As I settled down, I tried to ignore my stinging wounds. I panted as I saw Mar stare at me from the corner of my eye.

" **Who-Who... are you, hybrid?"** he stammered. **" _Wh-What... are you?"_**

 **"Wayward. I'm half troodon and oviraptor. I know Blood Stone from before. She taught me for a while when I had broken my tail. She... she's really dear to me... The last thing I expected was for her to show up to my rescue... especially with someone I knew from before..."**

 **"You mean Whispering Sky?"**

 **"Yeah... How do they know each other?"  
**

 **"Well, from what Blood Stone told me... She knew her when she was a hatchling."**

 **"And... when did you meet her?"**

 **"Not too long ago actually. I... I was alone... and she took me under her wing. She took care of me and trained me how to properly fend and hunt for myself... and then Whispering Sky came along and then now we ended up here."** **  
**

 **"Ah, I see. Why did Blood Stone leave her old cave though?"**

 **"She told me that it was about time that she begin finding a better place to stay where prey was more plentiful."**

 **"Oh... that explains it."**

There was silence between the two of us as I peered out at the fight. Opaque was beginning to become frustrated as her moves became much more sloppy and untactful. This was giving Blood Stone and Whispering Sky the advantage. Opaque became desperate as she suddenly lurched forward, clamping her jaws around Whispering Sky as the gray-white dakotarpator let out a horrible screech in agony. Blood Stone shrieked as she lunged at the ebony feathered theropod, sinking her sickle claws into the side of her neck and biting down on her neck. Opaque screeched in anguish as she released her grip on Whispering Sky as the dromaeosaur collapsed into the water, horrible punctures from Opaque's teeth were visible on her sides. Opaque thrashed around fiercely, trying to repel the crimson deinonychus. Soon, Blood Stone released her grip as she vaulted deftly off of the monolophosaurus and onto a ledge on a high ridge. There, she spun around, igniting a landslide with a sweep of her tail along some small rocks. The avalanche came tumbling down as it began inflicting Opaque. The theropod trilled as she began to stagger at the ongoing landslide. She soon was hit on with a collision to her head, causing her to roar in dismay. The ebony theropod tottered as she soon began to stumble, which escalated to her to ultimately collapse into the deeper end of the pond. This created a loud explosion of water, soaking the area around the splash. I watched in astonishment as the monolophosaurus sank. That was when Mar shot out towards Blood Stone and Whispering Sky. I called out to him.

 **"Mar, wait! You don't know if she's unconscious! She could resurface at any moment!"**

 **"I don't care! I've waited long enough!"**

I bit back a retort as I shambled after the sapphire troodon. Soon, I began to hit the water as I approached Whispering Sky, sniffing carefully at her. She moaned as she slowly rose to her paws, catching me off guard. She let out a groan as she dithered. I leaned into as her weary amber gaze met my brown and green one. She gave a small smile.

"Hey there, Wayward. Long time... no see," the dakotaraptor remarked in flattooth surprisingly.

I let out a small chirrup of concern as she winced, breathing sharply between her gritted teeth.

 **"Can... can you walk?"** I pressed.

"Kid... there's no need to speak in sharptooth," Whispering Sky insisted. "I already taught Blood Stone how to speak flattooth and mixedtooth a _long_ time ago... Though the stubborn old bat only really hisses in sharptooth tongue to her heart's content. Heh... heh..." The gray-white dakotaraptor began retching, small speckles of blood coming out.

"Whispering Sky..."

"Trust me, Wayward..." Whispering Sky reassured. "I've been through worse, really. I'll be just fine after a little rest."

"If you say so..." I glanced to the side.

I suddenly perked up as I heard Blood Stone hiss.

 **"Mar, I told you to stay back! I was going to come towards you soon."**

 **"I didn't want to wait anymore!"**

The crimson deinonychus sighed, **"I know, Mar. I should just stop denying, knowing who you are."**

"... Blood Stone," I chipped in. "Whispering Sky needs to get somewhere safe so we can patch her up and rest."

Blood Stone slid down the ledge, followed by the skittish form of Mar. She stopped in front of us and observed the state of her companion.

"... Of course," the elder glanced slowly over to the pond in thought. "We should get going." She glanced back at me with her aged brown eyes, "I'll show you where we can take her."

I nodded.

* * *

It was midday by the time we reached a small crevice in a rather tall plateau. Blood Stone led us in as she guided Whispering Sky gingerly down on a weedy nest. When the dakotaraptor was situated, Blood Stone turned to Mar.

"Go gather some cobwebs and leaves," she ordered.

The troodon nodded as he turned and shot out of the cave. After a while, he returned with the needed items. He handed them over to his mentor as she promptly accepted them and began working at Whispering Sky's wounds. A few minutes passed before she backed off and sighed.

"That should do it," Blood Stone maundered. Her brown eyes suddenly narrowed, "Damned coward... She really did a number on you, huh?"

The gray-white dromaeosaur laughed, "You could say that again."

Blood Stone pinched the bridge of her snout as she sighed, "You're lucky to be alive, Sky."

Whispering Sky rolled her eyes playfully, "I know, mother. No need to squawk over me like a naggy pterosaur."

The crimson elder huffed, "Oh, shut up, you hatchling."

The gray-white dakotaraptor sniggered at the peeved deinonychus. I settled down staring at my own state. I noticed Blood Stone glance at me. She settled down beside me and began lapping at the gash on my shoulder. I winced as it stung.

"Child... What in the world happened to you?" the elder growled. "I know Opaque didn't wound you _that_ much. Something else has gotten to you before..." She trailed off as she noticed me begin to sniffle back tears. "... You better start explaining. There's no need for that."

I sighed, slowly beginning to describe everything that had occurred after our departure. I could see her taking in every detail carefully as she simply sighed at my conclusion.

"You really got yourself in a bind, huh, Wayward?" Blood Stone sighed. "You were doing quite well... until tensions grew too high, as from what you told me. But, I know you're an honest dinosaur, so you wouldn't bias any details. You can't let yourself became so wrapped up in your anger... it does horrible things to the outcome of many situations. I know you're still hurt by your family's deaths... but please understand that you can't let that cloud your judgement."

I couldn't find myself to look at her. She simply let out a quiet sigh before beginning to clean up my wounds with her tongue. Soon, she applied some leftover cobwebs and leaves onto my wounds.

"There... now get some rest," She told me.

I was already resting my head down.

* * *

It was predawn when I awoke again.

"It isn't even sunrise yet, Wayward," I jumped at Blood Stone's voice.

I glanced up to see her beside me, tail curled neatly around me. I wasn't sure if I was to feel awkward about the closeness of her or thankful for the warmth.

"You're very lucky I had been on a hunt with Mar and Whispering Sky," she droned quietly. "Or else you'd be dead."

"... I know," I whispered. "... About Mar... how did he and you...?"

"I found him beside his mother's corpse," the deinonychus remarked firmly. "He reminded me of you... sniveling and broken... Heh... Quite the resemblance, now that I think about it. I took pity on the youngling... and now he sorta... lives with me, you could say..." I noticed her smile begin to falter. "Mar... He... He deserves better. I'm no mother. Never was. I just raised my hatchlings then shooed them off when they were adolescents... I'm not fit to be a caretaker for him. Whispering Sky isn't either. She's too young... She has no experience. But then again... Here's the washed up old hag who doesn't do so well herself saying that..."

"... I understand."

There was a silence. I felt my heart jolt when I heard her speak once more.

"Wayward... please... do me a favor, will you?"

I stared at my forepaws, "... Mhm...?"

"Take Mar with you... to the Great Valley. He'll be better under the care of some other parent or guardian, especially with plentiful food and safety."

"But... I don't even know where it is..."

She suddenly stood.

"Come on... We're going for a walk."

A walk? Why...?

* * *

We had been traveling for a while, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

"Blood Stone... Where the heck are you taking me?" I questioned rather impatiently.

"Shut your snout, we're here," Blood Stone snapped.

We were face-to-face with a tunnel. I then recognized it was the once I had briefly seen when I was chasing those clouds... No... It couldn't...

I felt a small nudge, "Go on... Go through there."

I reluctantly obeyed, traversing through the narrow passage. I turned around a corner as I was struck with bewilderment, my heart racing from the overwhelming emotions that began to wash over me in torrents. I found myself gawking as I stared down at the large landscape, freshness as the eye could see. It... it felt surreal. I had to be dreaming. I had to be. It... it was too much. I found myself almost hyperventilate at just the sensation of it. A comforting breeze swept over me.

 _"The... Great... Valley...!"_ I whispered slowly.

"Quite the change of scenery, huh?" Blood Stone appeared beside me. "Breathtaking, isn't it? It's surely an herbivore's paradise for sure... No carnivores here. Well... at least the larger, more deadly ones."

"It's... it's... it really exists...!" I could only utter like a fool. "I can't believe it really _exists!"_

"Of course it does." Blood Stone smirked. "It always has."

"... Do you... think... the herd's already here?"

"Most likely."

I felt something shift within me. Blood Stone noticed my changed in demeanor as I suddenly tensed.

 _"I... I gotta go back... **I need to rescue my friends.**_ "


	13. The Rescue

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Twelve: _The Rescue_

* * *

 _Huff... Huff... Huff... huff..._

My hind claws scraped against the rocky terrain. The entire landscape was ruthless and unforgiving, sheer plateaus and cliff faces almost everywhere. A faint tint of ash, smoke, and steam filled the air, leaking out of vents, geysers, and pits. Volcanoes rimmed the outskirts of the land, gushing searing magma occasionally. The air was seething and thick, but breathable. I panted as I scrabbled against the territory, my heart and mind on overdrive as I hurried, my lungs and muscles burning. I ignored it all. I had one intent. And that was saving them. A bit reluctantly from the get-go, the feathery sapphire form of Mar the troodon youngling lingered nearby, obviously endeavoring to keep up with my pace. I suddenly rammed my navy blue hind paws to a halt as I saw the end of the path we were on, dipping into a sheer incline. I had followed the others here. Their scent was still lingering, though a bit stale, after an entire day. The had gone towards a similar path after Cera.

To the land of several volcanoes and geysers.

"Help!" called a familiar scrappy, nasally voice. " _We're trapped_! Somebody, please, _help!_ _Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, where are you!?"_

I peered down in horror, locking onto the source of the cry.

" _Shorty_!" I trilled to the hazel brachiosaurus-apatosaurus hybrid.

The prepubescent sauropod snapped his cerulean eyes up at me. He gaped as he tried to balance on the crumbling clast he and Spike were tottering on.

" _Oviraptor!?"_ Shorty gawked. " _Wayward! Help us!"_

 _"Hang on, guys, I'm coming!"_ I crowed reassuringly. I glanced to Mar, "C'mon, Mar! We gotta go save them!"

The jasper-eyed troodon simply gave me a wild look, " _What_!? By jumping into the lava!?"

I simply yanked him by his winged forelimb and drug him down the stony slope of the plateau over to the river of lava where the stegosaurus and sauropod hybrid were perched in. I skidded to a stop as I saw a loose clast was in my way. I glanced over to Mar.

"C'mon, help me push this!" I urged him.

He simply nodded as I began ramming into clast with my shoulder, the sapphire troodon following suit.

"U-Uh... Hate to bother you, but we're kinda _almost swimming in lava!"_ Shorty cried.

"Hurry, Mar!" I encouraged the troodon.

"I... am... hurrying!" he insisted.

"Well, hurry faster!" I bit back.

Soon, the two of us were able to break the clast loose, until it toppled into the river in front of Shorty and Spike's clast. Spike smiled jovially at the sight of me, implying he still had hope for me. I scrabbled across the tipped clast over to Shorty and Spike as Mar followed me.

"Come on, this way!" I ordered the two.

"Who the heck is that?" Shorty arched a brow.

"I'll explain later!" I snapped impatiently. "Just know I'm sorry and that we need to find the others!"

Shorty simply gave me a brief stare before nodding, jostling with me and Mar alongside Spike. As we crossed back onto the stony ground, I turned to Shorty as embers and cinders fell around us.

"Where did you last see the other, Shorty?" I inquired.

He glanced over towards a high ridge, "I-I last saw them scale that ridge and disappear afterwards. Spike tried to eat some kind of weed growing out of the ground and then we fell into that river of lava and then got separated after that."

"Thanks, now c'mon!" I told the three males.

The three promptly followed me as I dashed towards the ridge. As we ascended it, I peered over it to come upon another startling sight. Just down the incline was Littlefoot, desperately trying to pull up Ali with a branch, Ducky clinging on for dear life onto Ali's tail as they dangled over a gurgling geyser.

" _Littlefoot! Ducky! Ali!"_ I called. "Don't worry! We're coming!"

As I clawed my way down the incline, me and the other three scrambled over to the taupe adolescent apatosaurus as he suddenly slipped, unable to hold the two females at such an angle. Spike clamped his beaked mouth onto Littlefoot's tail gently and began tugging. I grabbed onto Spike's tail as Shorty sunk his teeth into mine, much to my dismay. I saw Mar grasp Shorty by his unusually long tail as the sapphire troodon began tugging at him. I saw Spike grunt as he tried to heave the three of them up, the leaf green stegosaurus trembling. I kept pulling until my muscles began to burn and ache. Soon, we all suddenly were thrown back as Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky were all yanked to safety. Littlefoot and Ali gasped for air as Ducky gaped at me in astonishment.

"Wayward, is that you?" the pale green parasaurolophus asked uncertainly.

I nodded, guilt beginning to gnaw as me as I spotted the three, crusted score marks across her cheek just below her baby blue eye.

"I... I'm so sorry..." was all I could manage to utter. "I went in over my head... I'm... I'm so sorry..."

The hadrosaur simply smiled softly, walking over to me and embracing me. I was caught by surprise, but let readily wrapped my forelimbs around her as well.

"It is okay Wayward..." Ducky nuzzled me with her bill. "I forgive you, I do, I do. I know you did not mean it."

I simply nodded into her biege, quilly plumed chest. As she then slackened her grip as I saw Littlefoot and Ali slowly approach, causing me to wince. The two apatosaurs' gazes, however, were soft.

"We forgive you, Wayward," Littlefoot nuzzled me with his narrow snout. "I'm sorry for lashing you with my tail."

I simply shook my head, "No, no... It's my fault because I clawed Ducky across her face and drew blood. You were only being brotherly for her."

Ali simply rolled her sky blue eyes, "Oh, stop beating yourself up, Wayward." She gave me a small lap to my cheek, causing me to flush in embarrassment.

There was a silence when Mar suddenly spoke up, "Um... Sorry to break up your reunion, but... Don't we have others to save? I thought you'd told me you had more friends than this."

We all glanced at the sapphire troodon youngling.

Littlefoot blinked, "... Who is he?"

"His name is Mar... I met him yesterday and now he's coming to the Great Valley with us," I simply explained. "Now, come on, we gotta save the rest of them!"

They all nodded as we began scaling up the slope. When we reached the top, I turned to Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky.

"Guys, where did you last see Roxy, Avian, Fray, Twine, and Zino?" I asked in concern.

"I think I saw them all head towards that incline," Ali glanced over towards a huge volcano.

"Okay, lets go after them!" I narrowed my bicolored gaze.

With that, the seven of us hightailed it over to where the others probably were. We turned around a sharp bend as I gasped as I saw them all cornered by a pack of coelophysis. The blackish and reddish feathered theropods bristled as they ganged up on the five dinosaurs. The magenta form Twine clung to Fray's hindlimb and bristled the red bristle-like quills lining her spine, neck, head and top of tail in fright as Zino stood close to the peachy and orange thescelosaurus, the fawn therizinosaurus himself bristling his quilly down, brandishing his blade-like fore claws threateningly. The deep russet form of Roxy fluffed out her lighter quills on her chest, bending over to show off her horned, domed head. The navy blue form of Avian clung to the pachycephalosaurus youngling, fear the archeopteryx's cyan eyes. The small pack began ganging up on the five as they tensed, bristling their feather-like features. Before the coelophysis could strike, the others and I charge at them. I leaped onto one's back, digging my claws into it. It screeched as it tried to buck me off, but I simply tightened my grip, adding more pressure. Soon, the therpod gave in as it ran off once I released my grip. I nipped at its heels as it ran. I glanced over to my right to see Littlefoot and Ali bowing up a two coelophysis, soon whipping out their long tails at them and causing the two to knock into each other. The two theropods were disoriented as they shook their heads and simply clawed and snapped at the two apatosaurs, but the two reared back on their hind limbs and snapped at them, hissing. The four of them continued to bite and lash at each other until Littlefoot and Ali managed to lash at them, sending them flying. Meanwhile, I noticed Spike waving his spiked tail threateningly at a coelophysis as it tried snapping at the stegosaurus. It bristled in challenge as it clawed at him, aiming for his flank.

Spike simply whipped out his spiked tail, bludgeoning the black and red theropod in the side of its head. Blood tipped Spike's spikes as the theropod crumpled to the ground in defeat, knocked out. Not too far away was Fray and Zino, who stood over the shivering Twine. Zino swiped at a coelophysis as it snapped at him, scratching at its nares. Fray bristled at another as she clawed across at its eye, causing it to screech in agony. Its packmate whipped around, giving a mighty blow to Fray with its tail, only for Zino to claw at its flank. As Fray recovered, she bit down on the other's neck as it promptly shoved the thescelosaurus away, fleeing. Its partner soon followed. Nearby, Roxy charged at a rather smaller coelophysis, taking the wind out of it with a might headbutt. It was sent reeling back as it ran after its fleeing pack. I bristled at a runty one as it squeaked and ran off, flapping my winged forelimbs. I noticed Mar clinging onto one's neck as he cawed in surprise. I grabbed the tip of his tail fan as he was yanked off. He collapsed onto his stomach as he simply gave me a cheeky smile.

After we all slowly settled down, I ducked my head as Roxy and the others slowly approached me. Avian was the first to latch onto me, nuzzling into my neck. I hugged the archaeopteryx as I suddenly was met with a rough punch to the shoulder by Roxy. I looked to her as she gave a small scowl, crossing her forelimbs. I sighed.

"... I'm sorry for overreacting," I stared at the ground.

"Why did you come after us?" the pachycephalosaurus arched a brow.

I dug my hind claws side to side in shame, "It was the right thing to do... I don't expect you to forgive me or anything. I just... felt as if I could at least help."

I felt a paw rest on my shoulder, "But if you had not came back, we would be dead right now!" I looked over my shoulder to see Ducky giving a hopeful smile towards me.

I winced as I saw Fray approach me. She gave me a long look before smiling and ruffling the feathers behind my indigo crest.

"I guess an idiot like you can learn to not let themself be blind to what needs to be learnt," the thescelosaurus remarked.

Zino sighed, smiling as he approached, "Yeah... Say, you're not the only one to overreact either, eh heh."

I gave a small smile as Twine came out from under Fray, "Z-Zino's right... I-It sorta is in our faults too, since we didn't give y-you a second chance..."

I simply shook my head, "Nah, ya'll just needed some time and space before you could come to forgive me like this. There's no need to blame yourselves when it was mostly me..."

As I finished that last statement, I found myself going hot within my cheeks as Roxy suddenly bumped her head against mine, "Yeah... I forgive ya, Oviraptor. It was sweet of you to come back and want to help and make up for what you did back there."

I smiled as I gave her a small nuzzle, receiving one back myself from the pachycephalosaurus. Soon, we broke apart and I stared down at Avian, who chirruped happily at me, obviously glad to be back with me. I gave him a small nuzzle to his snout. The navy blue archaeopteryx happily nuzzled me back as I allowed for him to clamber onto my back and settled in between my shoulder blades. Soon, I was wrapped into a hug by Twine, Fray, Zino, and Roxy altogether. I returned it. After we broke the hug, I received a small lick from Ali, a nuzzle from Littlefoot, another hug from Ducky, a slobbery lap from Spike, and a small pat on my shoulder by Shorty's forepaw. Suddenly, I noticed something was off, my smile wavering into a small grimace. The others looked at me in confusion. Before a word could slip out of any of our mouths, I suddenly felt my heart jolt as I heard a bloodcurdling shriek fill the smokey air.

 _"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"_

" _That's Petrie!_ " I glanced over towards the source of the sound.

I whip around to the others, my down bristing in apprehension, "Guys, where did you last see him!?"

"The last I saw him, he was riding on Cera's frill, he was, he was," Ducky stated.

Shorty's eyes widened, "That could mean the pterosaur could've gone into the same direction as her... We avoided her, but she was certain her way was the best. And then there was Petrie... the winged sucker wasn't sure about which was was better or not."

Mar stepped in, "We should go after him, then!"

Shorty glared, "Uh, don't you think I was getting to that, Troodon?"

I fumed, " _C'mon_!"

I turned heel and began racing back around the bend around the volcano, the others following me. I shot across the rocky terrain as we suddenly came up a sheer rise of a hill. Just below was a searing, burbling pool of jet black tar. A saurolophus, a camptosaurus, and a juvenile hadrosaurus skeleton were within the pit. Just below the popping pool below something stirred and began thrashing. I couldn't quite make out the figure, but once a shrill screech sounded off, I knew exactly who it was.

 _"Cera, I fall off! Cera, heeeelp! Someone! Help me!"_ the adolescent brown pteranodon was slicked with tar as he struggled in the tar, trying to flap his wings, but were only caught on stringy streaks of tar that pinned him back into the tar.

" _Petrie!"_ I trilled in horror, only to be replied with him sinking back into the thick black substance. I immediately scrabbled over the gap in between the hill as me and the others skidded down the slope towards the pteranodon. " _Hang on, Petrie! We're coming!"_

Pebbles showered under our claws and nails as we waded into the deep, hot tar. I turned around to see Littlefoot grab hold of Ali's backside with his forelegs, his muscular tail coiling around a stalagmite. Ali latched onto Zino as held onto Fray, who was hanging onto Ducky, who clutched to Spike. Spike held onto Shorty's elongated tail as the hazel hybrid allowed for Twine to cling onto his neck, holding onto Roxy's tail with a single forepaw. Mar fought to reach Petrie from Roxy's grip. They were still out of reach of Petrie! I needed to help them, quick. Swiftly, I advised Avian to glide over onto Littlefoot's head, in which he quickly did so. Quickly, I began paddling throuh the tar beside the line of dinosaurs as I tried to reach Roxy and Mar. I suddenly slipped, quickly holding my breath and shutting my eyes. I resurfaced as I noticed Mar yanked me up by my tail. My lungs burned at the foul fumes and odors coming off of the tar. I coughed violently as I strained to reach for Petrie.

The brown pteranodon suddenly spotted me as he suddenly stopped struggling, " _Ooohhh! Featherfuzz, Flathead, Ducky, Spike, Zino, Fray, Domehead, Twine, Shorty, Avian, Troodon? Petrie sooooo happy!"_

I gasped as the pterosaur submerged once more, "Petrie!"

"W... Wayward... Get Petrie!" I heard Littlefoot call from behind between grunts as he strained to keep us above.

I dived under as I felt for him, suddenly latching onto his crest. I yanked him out of the tar as I suddenly slipped out of Mar's grasp. I cawed as I fought to not drown. My muscles ached as I began hacking a violent storm. I retched as I nearly gagged at the fumes. I couldn't make it! I exhaled sharply as my eyes threatened to roll to the back of my head, causing me to nearly black out. However, Roxy pulled my forelimb towards her as she fought to keep me up. I gave her a sad smile as I coughed one more time before losing all the strength in my muscles.

" _Wayward, no-!"_ the russet pachycephalosaurus cried as my hearing became muffled by the tar.

Darkness washed over me as I didn't even fight against the tar. But... Why was I suddenly being yanked up again? I shot open my eyes once more as I could breathe again. I gulped down as much tainted air as I could as I was suddenly pulled into the arms of Roxy, who was perched in between Spike's brown plates. She held onto me tightly as she seemed to start crying, relieved to see me in her arms and conscious. I simply rested my head in her quills as I coughed. I saw Ducky on the back of Ali with Zino, Fray, and Twine as Shorty held onto Spike's back side. Turning around, I was relieved to find Mar holding onto Spike by his neck, trying to heave himself onto the adolescent stegosaurus. Petrie has scuttled onto Littlefoot's head with Avian as Littlefoot fought to haul the load of archosaurs up with him as Ali grunted in front of him, heaving Shorty and Spike, along with me, Roxy, and Mar.

"Littlefoot, _pull_!" Ali encouraged through a grunt.

"I _am_!" the taupe adolescent apatosaurus gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, I noticed myself lose my balance as Roxy suddenly came tumbling into me, causing me and her to fall down Spike's back and into Mar. The three of us cried as we all went plunging back into the tar. I instinctively shut my eyes and held my breath as I felt Roxy and Mar struggling around me. I thrashed about in the darkness as I couldn't seem to find the will to get back up. I was tiring too fast. My wounds from yesterday were causing me to have a drag in the tar. I was still weak. I... just... needed to rest... Suddenly, I found myself uplifted as I poked my head out of the tar, gasping for air desperately as my lungs seared harshly, my muscles aching like they never did before. Shaking my head to clear the tar steaks, I startled as I was met with odd white curved sticks all around me, but I slowly realized it was a ribcage. Judging from the size, it was the camptosaurus's, because of the arrangement of bones. I immediately latched onto the ribs as I paddled my sore hindlimbs in the tar, fighting to keep above the surface. I soon shoved my hind claws against the ribs, now using my tail to trawler in the tar. I glanced around alertly as I tried to locate Mar and Roxy, fretting that they hadn't made it to the surface. Soon, I noticed that they had clambered onto the saurolophus skeleton, clinging on for dear life to the spine. Suddenly, Littlefoot gave a might heave, which ended in the stalagmite in his coiled tail to crumble after all of the pressure it had been applied to. The others sank as they all cried out.

 _"Help!"_

 _"Someone!"_ Roxy and Mar cried.

 _" **Anyone**_!" I trilled, tearing up.

I shut my eyes as I suddenly heard the strangest sound.

 _SHLUCK._

 _BRULLL._

 _PLIP._

I shot open my bicolored gaze as I peered at Littlefoot and the others, but only to find that they were gone! I gaped as I suddenly glanced over to Roxy and Mar to find them gone too! I began to hyperventilate as I tried to find them.

" _No... **No... Littlefoot... Ali... Ducky... Roxy... Avian... Mar... Twine... Zino... Petrie.. Shorty... Fray... Spike... NO...!" **_I sobbed as tears began to stream out of my eyes.

They... they were all... _gone._

I sealed my eyes as I began to mourn, coughing when I fought to try and breathe, " _M... Mama... I... I thought... I c-could... go bac-k-k... a-and... try-y-y-... and save all o-of... them... and-d... try and make it-it... up to them... but... I-I just led them all into danger... a-again...! Just... just like... Pip... and Pop... and Nia... and Sabin... and Nambi..."_ I rasped horribly, overwhelmed with grief and hopelessness. " _and even **you**_ _. I-I... I shoulda... n-never... wandered a-a-away f-from you... an-nd... the... herd... th-then... Opaque... a-and... Slant... and I-Incisor... wouldn't ha-have... attacked m-me... and Ducky a-and R-Rhett... and... the o-others... would've never gone after me... to-to try and f-find me... but... they all ended up d-dying... All s-six of y-you... and possibly **more**... I... I c-c-can't believe... I thought... I-I could actually... do it... and now... Pip and Pop are buried in rub-ble... N-Nia f-fell to her death... S-Sabin's-s... neck-k-k w-was **sn-snapped...** N-Nambi was lost i-in the earthqu-quake... and... y-you bled to death, Mama...! An-and... now... Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Avian, Roxy, Mar, Twine, Zino, Fray, Petrie, Shorty, Spike... all of them... **They all drowned to death..."**_ I suddenly began sobbing uncontrollably. "R-Rooter... and-and... Bl-Blood St-Stone... and... and Whisp-pering Sky-y-y... w-were al-all wrong about me... I-I haven't done anything g-great... I've only p-prevented the g-great..."

I simply wept softly as I gradually began slackening my grip on the camptosaurus's ribs. I felt the hot tar rise against me, higher and higher, but I only allowed it. I sighed through my nares as I let myself fall back, accepting the same fate as my late friends. Just as the tar reached my jawline, a foreign voice suddenly struck my ears.

" _Alright... I've heard quite enough."_

 _What? Who... who is that? Am I... hallucinating? Probably... the fumes are beginning to go to my head for sure._

I winced as I saw a large figure suddenly hover over me. I gasped, coughing regrettably as the figure approached me. I backed up against the other set of ribs of the camptosaurus as I found myself now beginning to sink once more. I squawked as I went under once more. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my abdomen as I was suddenly yanked back up from the tar. Now completely and thoroughly slicked in hot, fuming tar, I retched and hawked, trying fiercely to relieve my tainted lungs. Wiping at my eyes after shaking my forepaws off, I blinked rapidly, sputtering and thrashing. Then, screwing my head around, I noticed what had wrapped around me. Body fully covered in mauve quills and feathers, a yutyrannus stared back at me with periwinkle eyes. I gasped at the yutyrannus, then she suddenly turned us around, wading through the knee-deep tar, to her at least. She clomped up a small slope onto a ledge as she then set me down next to a large heap of tar. I then felt my heart doing flips as I noticed that it wasn't just a heap... but-!

" _Guys!"_ I tackled the group as I suddenly laughed through tears.

Littlefoot smiled, covered in head to tail in tar, "Wayward, you made it too!"

Zino suddenly butted in, "You guys better be thanking my Auntie Polaris! That was a close call back there." The tar-caked therizinosaurus suddenly got up and hobbled towards the yutyrannus, presumably Polaris. The yutyrannus smiled as she bent down to meet Zino, "Auntie Polaris, y-you... you're really here! I... I thought... I'd never see you again!" Zino's smile faltered into a small grimace, "Ever since... The Great Earthquake..."

Polaris simply nuzzled him, not seeming to be bothered by the tar, "I just happened to be passing by. I'm glad that I caught onto your deadly familiar crow, because if I hadn't... you would've been six feet under with tar in your lungs by now. I know you miss your parents and little brother... but, I'm sure they're okay."

The adolescent theropod teared up, "Oh, Auntie... I... I was so alone... until..." He turned to smile at me and the others. "I met all of those guys. They... they're the best friends a dinosaur could have."

Polaris chuckled, "I can tell. You're usually very skittish around others, but it seems they've made you have a change of heart."

Zino laughed, "Yeah... You see that troodon and oviraptor crossbreed? Their name is Wayward... I didn't exactly have a choice when I first met the little runt, since they fell on top of me from out of a tree."

The yutyrannus smirked, "You really know how to meet dinosaurs, don't you, little Wayward?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Ehhh... I guess you could say that." I then perked up, "Wait... you're speaking flattooth... How do you know-"

"Simple, sweetie," the tyrannosaurid theropod. "You see... Zino's parents... Nash and Peter... they saved me when I had been halfway buried by a landslide. I didn't know how to thank them... And then I began sort of visiting them now and then when we crossed paths, and they taught me it as I did."

Ducky beamed, "Wow, that is amazing, it is, it is! You are a very kind carnivore, you are, you are, yep, yep, yep!"

Polaris chuckled, "Well, little parasaurolophus, you see... It's only a myth that all carnivores are slobbering, bloody beasts as they say we are. In fact, when I was younger, I was taught that herbivores were lumbering monsters that would kill younger carnivores on sight, but... I obviously learned the opposite later on."

The mood seemed to lighten up as a sudden, horrific squealing scream filled the air from afar. We all jumped at the sudden noise, sending a sense of dread down our hearts. It was familiar... it was... Wait... that scream sounded so familiar... it was high pitched and strained into what seemed like a bellowing roar... imitating that of a mature one. I knew that scream anywhere.

" _That was Cera_!" I trilled. "She's in trouble!"

I heard Shorty scoff, "Pfft, forget about that sack of horns, she isn't worth our time is she's just goin' to be stubborn and uncooperative."

Roxy snorted in agreement, "Yeah, isn't _she_ the one who just straight up _abandoned_ Petrie when he was _drowning to death_?"

I simply shook my head, "No! She... she's not some kind of heartless freak..." The image of the sniffling, lonely and depressed triceratops staring down sadly at me in the moonlight from the top of the footprint flashed somberly in my head as my heart swelled with pity. "She's... she's just a confused and scared ceratopsian who lost her way... just like me." The feeling of her pressing against me that one night and cuddling up to me made me begin to tear up. "Everyone deserves a second chance... right? I... I remember the first time I met her... it was when... I first met Tricia, her younger herdmate. She had headbutted me away, calling me a monster because I was a theropod. Then, that was when her father, Topps, the leader of her heard appeared. He... he was so crude and cold towards me... and that's when I realized something... That maybe... that maybe it wasn't her fault entirely. Tria, Tricia's mother... soon came butting in, trying to reason with Topps... trying to convince him that her daughter was only playing with me. Topps simply lashed at her... he was very different than her... Even his mate... Siana... who seemed as distant as him, actually reasoned with him. That was when, Tria escorted me back home... and explained what Topps was like. And what his family was like... down to his mate and his four children... and to Cera. Something made me think... maybe... it was because of influence. Not just because she saw it as fit... but because she saw what her father believed was fit. And she was brought to think like that... since... not many in her heard tried to speak up against Topps... even Siana. So... can't we... at least try?"

The others let the words sink into their heads as they listened to my words. I waited in straining silence for their reply, hoping they would see what I had been seeing. Suddenly, I noticed Polaris tilt her head up and whiff the air.

"I scent a mixed theropod pack near Cera," the mauve yutyrannus announced. "It's made up of herrerrasaurs, chindesaurs, and a eocarcharia. They're all fairly young, but the eocarcharia is well into adulthood. There are about four herrerrasaurs and five chindesaurs. It'd be risky to to charge in there, especially with as many of us as there is. But... It is not the pack that is chasing Cera... but... some territorial kosmoceratops and titanoceratops. The two kinds of ceratopsian seem to be part of a mixed herd."

As the others and I let that warning sink in, Roxy suddenly spoke up, "You know what... we've all survived a massive earthquake, predators, and even managed to cheat death with those coelophysis and the tar pits. I think we can handle some theropods and ceratopsians."

The others exchanged uncertain looks as the russet pachycephalosaurus finished. Soon, I spoke up as well.

"I agree with Roxy. We've made it this far. We can do it!" I declared.

The others exchanged uncertain looks, but soon, Ducky stepped in, "I... I think I am going to agree with Roxy and Wayward, I am, I am."

Petrie stared down at his clawed wings, "I... I gonna agree too if Ducky agree."

Littlefoot sighed, "I have to admit, I'm not so sure about this idea, but I can't leave my little sister alone in this."

Ali nodded, "And herdmates stick together through thick and thin. So I'm with Littlefoot, Ducky, and Wayward."

Fray sighed, "Count me in too. If Wayward can convince a pack of siats from attacking me by just tempting them with better prey... I'm sure I can trust Wayward and everyone that agrees with them." The peachy and orange thescelosaurus smiled. "And plus, it seems the trooraptor has gotten some sense knocked in them, so I'm sure they won't be overreacting much anymore. Especially if they come back to risk themself just to come back to save their friends who turned their backs on them."

Twine twiddled her claws nervously, "I... I never liked getting into, er..." she glanced at her outstretched forelimb, dripping of tar. " _sticky_ situations. And I'm really timid when it comes to, well.. m-many things... b-but... I'm going to side w-with Fray."

Zino slowly began backing away, "I... I, uh... think I'll just stick this..." The fawn therizinosaurus was met with a nasty glare from Fray's magenta eyes. "I'll strick through to this one! Yeah! That's what I meant!"

That left Shorty and Spike. Spike knew what he wanted. He smiled and approached me, nuzzling me. I smiled at him. Shorty sighed and came up beside the large adolescent stegosaurus. The hazel apatosaurus-brachiosaurus hybrid smiled a me a bit. I smiled back at him.

We all then turned our attention to Mar, who seemed overwhelmed by the sudden attention. The sapphire troodon youngling stared down at his hind paws, uncertainty in his jasper eyes.

"Look... I only came with Wayward because my mentor Blood Stone wanted me to... so I could be safer... since the Dying Lands aren't ideal for me, according to her," Mar's eyes seemed to glaze over with sadness. "I... didn't think I'd have a _choice_... but... I didn't wanna disappoint Blood Stone... after everything she had done for me. But... if helping all of you fulfills her request to Wayward and me to let me live in the Great Valley..." His expression suddenly screwed into a confident stare. "Then I'll _take that risk_! I'm putting my faith in Blood Stone's choice and Wayward's guidance and all of your support! I _know_ we can save Cera and get to the Great Valley! According to Wayward, we've already passed the monolith that resembles a sauropod, the valley of many gullies, and now here in the land of several volcanoes and geysers, so we're _so_ close to getting there!"

I smiled at his sudden bravado. I knew I had really only been knowing him for a day and a half, but the troodon really put his faith and hopes onto me. He... he really trusted me. I simply nodded to him in agreement and understanding. I... I promised Blood Stone I'd take him to the Great Valley. I had to keep him safe and get him there. So... he could live on without Blood Stone having to worry. I knew I could. I had already been shown the way to the Great Valley! I'm sure I could guide all of my friends there after we saved Cera. I needed to get everyone back to their families. I promised that a long time ago. Then again, I was just some kind of youngling to these obviously much elder archosaurs. But... that didn't mean I couldn't try to lead them.

I smiled once everyone began murmuring in agreement. That was when I was struck with an idea on how to save Cera... just by staring at everyone covered in tar. I stared at my forepaws and noticed that the tar heavily dripped from it like a liquid, ghostly substance. I then glanced over to Polaris.

"Um, Miss Polaris?" The yutyrannus glanced at me. "Do you think you can head towards a different direction and try to fend off the pack?" I smirked, looking at everyone else. "'Cause I think I know how to drive away those rowdy ceratopsians."

Everyone looked at my in confusion.

I simpered, "You'll see."

* * *

 _"Heeeeelp!"_

The yellow adolescent triceratops couldn't catch her breath as her chest and lungs burned. Her jade eyes were filled with dismay as she ran as fast as her stubby, yet muscled legs could take her. The angry bellows and grunts of the ceratopsians signalled that they were right on her tail. Cera felt tears begin to form in her eyes she leaped off the ridge she was on, just barely missing the headbutt from the furious brown kosmoceratops, who bulldozed into a large boulder that the young triceratops had jumped over, its brunette hair-like bristles standing on ends frighteningly. She grunted as the sounds of the impact from the kosmoceratops echoed off the walls of the cavern, her bronze hair-like bristles on ends on her backside and tail. She kept dashing until a beige titanoceratops lunged out her, letting out an angry snort and lurching its horns threateningly at the younger ceratopsian. She turned tail as the titanoceratops dug its horns into the rocky ground menacingly, its own tan hair-like bristles bristling on its backside and tail. She lunged as she gasped in panic, charging away from the threatening ceratopsian.

As Cera skidded to a stop as russet kosmoceratops with tall reddish hair-like bristles reared up on her, raising back on its hindlimbs and then stomping the ground, ready to tackle her. The adolescent triceratops gasped, whirling around just to come deathly close into the horns of the titanoceratops that had bowed up behind her. She screamed as she noticed the two larger ceratopsians beginning to ready for a headbutt, but Cera promptly leapt down from the ridge she was on, causing her to tumble down a steep incline into some dirty water. She rose to her feet as she felt her tough hide became scathed and scraped at from her fall, causing the murky water to sting her small wounds. She heard a sound from behind her, in which she screwed around her frilled head. Her jade eyes widened as she saw kosmoceratops and titanoceratops were beginning to slide down the incline towards her. She squealed as she tried to bolt the other way, only to be trapped by two other kosmoceratops. She gasped as she saw an _enormous_ taupe-colored chasmosaurus with searing crimson eyes and deep charcoal gray hair-like bristles standing on ends as it approached Cera. The younger ceratopsian felt her knees begin to knock together as the certaopsians all ganged up on her. She began to hyperventilate harshly, her chest, muscles, and lungs all burning at once as her fearful mind swam. Her heart hammered in her chest as her vision began to blur from all of her anxiety from the situation.

"W-Why are you attacking me!? _I-I-I'm_ one of _you_!" the yellow triceratops quivered in fright. "Sh-Shouldn't us _mag-magnificent **ceratopsians**_ band _together_!?"

The chasmosaurus simply snorted, scraping a nailed forepaw against the cave floor, its glare deepening.

Cera shut her eyes as she found herself wincing, unable to move from her place. Tears began pouring down her face, " _Help me,_ _ **help me, HEEEEELLLP! **_ "

Just as Cera dreaded for the worst, a thunderclap of thunder reverberated against the cave, followed by a luster of bright lightning. Then, just as the lightning faded, a booming bellow of mixed screeches, trills, and grunts sounded off from an opening in the cave. The titanoceratops, kosmoceratops, and the chasmosaurus all whipped around to all gawk at an ominous presence, which cast a monstrous shadow over the herd and Cera. The chasmosaurus let out a bellowing roar, signalling for its herd to flee, implying that the blackish creature was a threat. As the ceratopsians all scattered and ran back towards the back of the cavern, Cera was left to staggering back at the dripping, ebony beast that trumpeted at her. Just as things could get worse, another, similarly shaped monstrosity appeared beside it, also letting out grunts and bellows. The triceratops gasped, pressing her stomach against the murky water as her hair-like bristles trembled in fear, slamming her forepaws over her eyes. As the two black monsters approached her, wading in the shallow pool, Cera peeked from her forepaws as she suddenly glared up at it.

"Get _away!_ " the adolescent triceratops growled. " _Get away from me_!"

Suddenly, the ceratosian found herself being plucked from her feet as one of its appendages wrapped around her tail tip, slathering her with its black goop. She squealed as she began thrashing as she rose, spouting out threats.

" _Let go of me!_ " Cera barked. "Help!" Her jade eyes were met with several glares. " _Heeeelp_!" She writhed, tears forming in her eyes. " _Petrie, Spike, Shorty, Ducky, Littlefoot, Ali, **heeelp**_! **_Zino_ _, Roxy, Fray, Twine, WHERE DID YOU ALL GO!? SOMEBODY HEEEELP MEEE!_** " The triceratops began to weep. "I want my daddy! I want my mommy! I want to see Tricia and Tria again! I want to be with my herd! I wanna go _home_!"

Cera didn't see the smirk form from the center of the black fiend.

* * *

I smirked in satisfaction as I saw Cera screaming out like a helpless hatchling, my grudge slowly fading as I saw how hopeless she became. Though, I felt a bit of guilt began to bite at my heart as she mentioned her parents, Tricia, Tria, and her herd. I sighed as I heard Ducky speak up.

"Ce- _raaa_ , it is us," the pale green parasaurolophus reassured.

I was sitting on top of the shoulders of Ducky as she was perched on Littlefoot's shoulder blades. Petrie was atop Littlefoot's head with Avian on his back. Littlefoot balanced in between the spike plates lining Spike's back, facing backwards as his long was wrapped around the base of Cera's thick tail. Fray and Zino stood on top of Ali as Shorty balanced of their backs, who had Twine and Roxy on his back, Mar on Twine's shoulders. Cera gasped for breath as she dangled in the air, soon, we all broke into laughter at how scared she had been. She glared her jade eyes at us as she clawed at Littlefoot's tail, trying to release herself from his grip. Soon, she slipped out of his grasp, squeaking in surprise as she fell into the muddy water with a tar-covered splash. The triceratops leered at us in agitation as we all began to seperate from eac other.

"Hey, Ceratopsian, you missed me? 'Cause while I was gone, I found the Great Valley just beyond that steep incline in that pit we had tussled in, just past some large ridges and plateaus and a large pond! And I can prove it if you follow me, too!"

"Sh-Shut up, Theroplod! You talk smack! I didn't fall for your ruse, I just acted scared to convince those ceratopsians! Because I _knew_ it was _you_ **all along**!" she bristled angrily. "I _knew_ _!_ I _did_!"

Petrie, Shorty, Spike, and Mar couldn't seem to console their laughter as Ducky still giggled occasionally.

She stood as she tromped out of the murky water, glaring at me as I gave her a cheeky toothless simper. Her notrils flared, " _Oh- **Get outta my way**_!"

With that, the yellow triceratops marched off with her tail and nose horn proudly in the air, smearing tar in her pawprints. That was when she trod into a a large puddle of tar, promptly slipping in the mess and falling clumsily to her stomach, coverin her legs in more of the black mess. I couldn't help but begin laughing again as a chorus of chortles and guffaws erupted from the others as well. She simply got back up and stuck out her tongue out, trudging off again. She then simply smacked her face into a stalagmite. She was a bit disoriented, but the adolescent ceratopsian soon recovered as she glared back at us. We all began washing ourselves off in the murky water. I gazed off into the distance after Cera as a steady rainfall bean outside the cavern entrance. I began sauntering after her as Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie, Avian, and Mar followed me, the others still cleaning themselves off in the water.

Ducky called out as we stopped at a ledge, " _Cera_?"

I suddenly regretted boasting about finding the Great Valley since I didn'treally have solid proof other than a description. Cera seemed a bit disheartened as she went off out of the cave.

"Cera, come back!" I called after her. _"I'm sorry, come baaack_!"

* * *

Cera sniffled to herself as she journeyed under a ridge where a waterfall steadily fell down to an underground lake. She felt tears begin to return to her eyes as she settled down, her hair-like bristles twitching because of the cold, dank air the waterfall gave off. Thoughts and memories plagued her mind as she found hersel beginning to cry.

"Cyan... Ridge... Rayna..." she maundered. "Why... why couldn't you have come with me? Y-you... _weren't suppose to fall in that abyss_..." Cera buried her beaked snout in her folded forelimbs. "You were supposed to come with mom and dad and the herd to the Great Valley... You guys left me all alone... C-Ceratosians aren't suppose to attack each other... we're too superior for that... _Right, Dad_?"

A rumble of thunder echoed against the ridge. Cera began to sob.


	14. Storytelling At Night, His Demise AtDawn

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is or show, not dough.)

Chapter Thirteen: _Storytelling At Night, His Demise At Dawn_

* * *

I settled down under the rock shelf, fluffing out my filthy cerulean and indigo feathers. Zino was nestled in the forelimbs of Polaris, the mauve yutyrannus was more than happy to let him be close to her. Littlefoot was sprawled out by my side, his tail wrapped me. Ali was to his other side, the lavender-gray female resting her head on her paws. Ducky was lazily sprawled out on his back, casually resting her eyes. Roxy was lying down beside Littlefoot's tail, the russet pachycephalosaurus fluffing out her quills in the dank air that was caused by the rain. Fray and Twine were curled against each other contently nearby Polaris and Zino. Mar was gathered beside Littlefoot's forepaws, his tail closely pinned to his body as he shivered slightly. Shorty and Spike were leaning against each other nearby Ali. Petrie was also curled up on Ali's shoulder blades. Avian was peacefully lying in Roxy's quills, already fast asleep. The sounds of the rain echoe off of the shelf walls, still steadily falling. A small vent illuminated the rock shelf within the center. I sighed, resting my head against Littlefoot's side.

The taupe apatosaurus glanced down at me in sadness, "... Still thinking about Cera, huh?"

I simply nodded, sighing once more, "I wish I had gotten to know her better... She just seems so confused."

Ali glanced to me with her sky blue eyes, "Hm, maybe so. We can't know for sure."

I simply shook my head, "What if she's lost again... or even hurt. It's... it's my fault for laughing at her. And now she's on her own again... I don't think she'll ever find the Great Valley on her own if she strays too far..."

Littlefoot bent his head over to me and nuzzled me reassuringly, "Don't beat yourself up so hard. We'll find her. Don't worry."

I simply stared at the ground. Littlefoot sighed.

There was a long silence between all of us. Suddenly, a question that had been plaguing me resurfaced.

"... Littlefoot... what happened... to you and the herd before, during, and after the Great Earthquake?" I asked soflty.

The taupe adolescent apatosaurus sighed gently as he glanced out into the rain, "It was just predawn when I noticed Ducky had gone missing, so I went after her scent. It was everywhere! Then, that was when Ali caught up with me and wanted to help me find her... then we met Shorty. That was when... Sharptooth appeared. He chased after us until we hid under some shrubbery, then we were met up with Cera, who led us into a dead end in a tunnel. We nearly got devoured by Sharptooth if he hadn't destroyed the tunnel from the inside. That was when my mother appeared and fended him off. She got injured on her tail, but... she made it out alive. That was when I nearly fell into an incoming crack, but we managed to reach higher ground, but we were separated from Mother. That was when... Sharptooth managed to catch up with us, but Mother lashed him with her tail, sending him plummeting into that huge abyss. But... she got stranded on the other side of the divide, along with the rest of the herd, Ali's mother, and my grandparents. Shorty and Cera had gone off somewhere, me and Ali didn't know if they had gotten killed or not by the earthquake. So, we began heading west towards the sun and then along the way, we found Ducky."

I suddenly cut in, "W-was Nambi with her?"

Ducky sighed, "Me and her got separated when we were carried away from you and your mama, we did, we did... I did not know what had happened to her, nope, nope, nope."

I simply nodded sadly, my hope slightly faltering. Littlefoot continued, "As we journeyed, we were met with Petrie... then... we sort of banded together. That was when we came in contact with Cera again, but we tried to help her, but she ended up denying any help from us because we weren't ceratopsians. And you know how she is with her species. She tried climbing to the other side of a canyon, but ended up falling down an incline deep into a trench and walked off on her on. That was when we began walking in that forest grove and met you, Roxy, Fray, Zino, Avian, and Twine. I... I'm hoping Mother, Grandpa, and Grandma are doing fine..."

Ali nodded giving a sad look, "Me too... I hope my mom is just as well. The last time I saw her was when I noticed you were gone... and went after you." She sniveled slightly, "I... I really miss her."

Littlefoot gave her a comforting nuzzle as he sighed. That was when Shorty butted in, "Hey, since we're on the topic of the Great Earthquake, how about we share our experiences? It's not as if we're gonna get any sleep with all this rain keeping us a awake."

I simply nodded to him, "Have at it, Shorty."

"Of course," the hazel sauropod hybrid youngling cleared her throat. "So as you know, Ali and Littlefoot, I went after my obnoxious herdmate, Rhett, the gray shunosaurus guy who's Miss Nosh's only son. I had left my mom and dad's side... I didn't know I would've regretted it. After I stumbled into you two, we were already on the run from Sharptooth. After your mother whacked the old brute away, me and Cera hightailed it back over it to our herds. But, we were caught in a deadly rift, which soon turned into a huge fissure. I was so close to getting to Mom and Dad..." The brachiosaurus-apatosaurus sighed despondently. "... until they were forced up by the earthquake with the rest of the herd... along with Cera's. I... I tried looking for Rhett everywhere... b-but... I never found the guy... I hate to admit it... but... I miss him. I miss his boasts and attitude... he _was_ my herdmate and whatever to what was closest to a _'friend'_ around my age. I hope he didn't... fall or get buried by the Great Earthquake... or eaten... or starve... or get hurt." His cerulean eyes shot up when he noticed all of us staring dead at him. "U-Uh... What? Can't you blink? You're creeping me out." He flushed, "It's not as if he's my little brother or anything... I... I just... wanna... sorta kinda... maybe see him in one piece again... along with his barbed clubbed tail... I admit it..." He sighed as what seemed to be a tear fall from his eye. Spike took notice and gave a soothing lick to his companion. The hybrid groaned in annoyance, " _Spiiiiiike_! Cut it out, will ya!? I'm not some berry you can just lick!" He cackled slightly, "I-I'm fine... Really... I am." He wiped a forepaw across his eyes quickly. "I'm not gonna start bawling like a hatchling. I'm tougher than that."

Spike simply shot him a look with his maroon eyes. The youngling winced, "... Uh... Maybe not as tough as I think." He cleared his throat, "Ahem, from what I know... my herd is probably mostly alive... and probably on their way to the Great Valley as we speak, or maybe even at it. It's not as if I'll know until I see them. So... Who's next?" He glanced at Spike, "Uh... I don't think you yourself can really explain what happened to you... but... uh..."

I butted in, "Hey, Spike... Was Tippy separated with his mother and your parents and your herd?"

The forest green adolescent stegosaurus nodded somberly, glancing down at his forepaws.

Shorty patted his flank for comfort.

That was when Roxy chipped in, "... I'll go next." The pachycephalosaurus youngling sighed, "Well, I lived with my parents, my Aunt Ram, my uncle Phalo, my big sister Tyra... and my cousin Bash. We were just peacefully resting when... the Great Earthquake swallowed up my ma and pa up in a fissure... along with my sister... They..." She began tearing up. "I never saw them ever again... and then I was separated from my aunt, uncle, and cousin... Then I was alone... until I met you Wayward... I... I shouldn't be getting so emotional... I... I just..." I simply nuzzled her.

"Hey... stop. I understand. You have _every_ right to be sad, just like everyone else..." I sighed. "Especially the way I acted beforehand..."

Roxy only nuzzled me, "... It's okay..."

I simply looked away, "... Just let the next dinosaur talk."

"I'll go next," Fray announced. "Well... I'm from a clutch of four. Two sisters, one brother. I also have little siblings from a later clutch. My sisters are named Lei and Yanie. My brother is named Jostle... and my little brothers are all named Hue, Hint, and Hil. We lived with our mother, uncle, and grandmother. Our father head died of a disease not too long after my little brothers were lain by our mother. We were simply resting for the night when we were suddenly attacked by a pack of siats... and were divided by the skirmish and the Great Earthquake... My sister... Yanie... was killed by one. My uncle was crushed to death by a landslide... and I was separated from my mother, grandmother, and the rest of my siblings. Soon, I found Twine... and we started traveling together... but those siats ended up attacking me again when she was trying to find some food in a plant... and that's when we met you, Zino, Roxy, and Avian."

Zino chipped in, "Was your family travelling to the Great Valley?"

The peachy and orange thescelosaurus nodded.

The fawn therizinosaurus shifted in his claws into a folded posture, "Well... I'd like to go next. My parents, my little brother, and I were also headed towards the Great Valley... but that one night, the Great Earthquake occured... and I was separated from them all. I have no idea if they're... alive either. I was alone for a very long time... You know that I'm very skittish... right? Well... that was only because of my loss of my family."

Polaris nuzzled him, "I think you're very brave, indeed. You've survived so far. You can make it another day, especially with all of your friends."

He smiled, "Thanks, Auntie."

"Any time, sweetie," the theropod smiled.

Twine fiddled her claws together as she spoke up, "M-Mind if I tell y-you... my st-story?"

I smiled to her encouragingly, "Go ahead, Twine. You've got the sunlight."

The magenta dryosaurus smiled sheepishly, "Th-Thank y-you... Wayward. You s-see... I lived with m-my mother, father, aunt, two cousins who a-are my age... and six siblings. I have four brothers and two sisters... My sisters are named Tendril and Fidget... and my brothers are named Totter, Mun, Twiddle, and Frizz. My cousins are two females named Seena and Hibiscus... W-we were chased o-out of our home by-by some really awful iguanod-dons... and th-then decided to head to the G-Great Valley... but th-then... W-We were all separated in th-the... "She sniffled. "Gr-Great Ea-earthqu-quake... and I was so-so... sc-scared! I... I h-had never b-been so alone... until I met Fray. I... I thought I-I was g-gonna die..."

Fray wrapped her tail around her tenderly, giving the younger ornithopod loving licks of comfort to her face. Twine instantly sunk into her peachy quills as she seemed to calm down.

"... Th-thank you... I-I... I g-got c-c-car-r-ried a-way... for-for a moment-t-t t-there..." Twine stammered in apology.

Fray simply shook her head, "No. Don't be so hard on yourself. You did great. No need to worry, Twine. We're here for you. And so am I. You're my little sister."

I saw Twine's lips playing into a wavering smile. She nodding, sniffing.

Fray then looked over to Mar, "Hey... Troodon. What happened with you? I'm interested in learning more about you. Especially since you're coming with us now."

The sapphire perked up quickly in Littlefoot's forelegs. His jasper eyes flashed, "M-Me? Really?"

The thescelosaurus nodded firmly.

He stared down at the ground, "O... Okay..." His eyes turned somber and dreary. "I was the only surviving hatchling... and I lived with my mother... Her name was..." He teared up. "Jasmine. She was the most beautiful, kind, smart, funny, loving mother I could've ever asked for..." My heart immediately swelled with empathy for him, fully understanding his strife. "Mommy never left my side... until... she suddenly fell very ill one day... and soon collapsed..." At that moment, he broke down, obviously unable to continue. Littlefoot immediately bent his head down to nuzzle the sobbing youngling.

I sighed as his sobs slowly quelled into small hiccups and snivels. Soon, the sapphire troodon seemed to console himself as he rubbed as his now red, puffy jasper eyes. I inched over to the troodontid theropod, pawing at him with my forepaw. He sniffled as he suddenly glanced over at me in puzzlement. I wrapped him in a hug as I patted him on the back. Slowly, he began to slacken in my grip as a yawn suddenly seeped out of his maw. I gently lied him down as he readily curled up in Littlefoot's forelimbs. Soon, the troodon was fast asleep. A gentle rumble of thunder echoed off the rock shelf as a hint of lightning teased in its end. I settled against Littlefoot's belly as I rested my head on his foreleg. Roxy yawned as she curled up tightly, Avian still fast asleep in her quilly down. Littlefoot rested his long neck down as he curled up tighter into a ball-like posture, tucking Mar and me closer to him. I sighed against his warmth as it seemed like forever since I had last been to tucked in so tightly. I noticed the others beginning to settle down as I suddenly found myself drifting off.

And I slowly shut my eyes, the sound of the storm still evident in my now distorted hearing.

* * *

 _I felt uneasy._

 _I couldn't sleep properly._

 _What was happening? Why couldn't I sleep? I groaned as I suddenly jerked myself awake, my bloodshot eyes glinting with uneasiness. I glanced around as I noticed I was in an odd place. Blinking my eyes a bit until my vision readjusted, I noticed that it was predawn. I was in some kinda barren plains. I sat up as I suddenly fell backwards. I squawked in surprise as I suddenly fell and heard a small crack. At first in fear, I fretted I had broken my spine or a bone, but when I turned around, I found that I had fallen onto something._

 _"A-An... Egg?"_ _I reached a forepaw out to the bloodied object, soon realizing it had been destroyed, its contents scattered and missing._

 _I took a closer look around myself and recognized the shape of my surroundings. I was in a hollowed out muddy mound-like nest. Scattered bracken and leaves littered the floor of the nest, crushed and messy. Other destroyed eggs decorated the nest, small hints of blood and yolk speckled nearby each shell. I couldn't make out if the egg shards were part of one formerly or mixed together from others. I felt my heart begin to race as I noticed I was much smaller than before. I glanced down in a large puddle of blood and saw that I had pinfeathers, a blunter snout, and a more primitive crest. I opened my teal snout to find that I was just growing out my serrated teeth. I began to quiver as I suddenly felt eerily cold, dread washing over me as I glanced around. I waded through the aftermath of the eradication of the clutch as I dug my blunt claws into the wall of the nest, trying my best to crawl out. Finally, I managed to clamber out as I tumbled forward, bumping into something soft and solid. Rolling back and shaking my head, I pressed my tiny forepaws against what I had collided with. I realized what I was touching was feathery and indigo. Tilting my head in confusion, I suddenly noticed something lukewarm seep onto my navy blue forepaws. Drawing them back to me, I felt my heart do a flip as my mind began to swim. I began to hyperventilate as I realized that the lukewarm substance was crimson red, a sickly sticky fluid that was all too familiar._

 _"Bl... blood..." I whispered as tears began to well in my bicolored eyes._

 _Stumbling back, I felt my heart racing as my stomach lurched at the new sight I saw. There, lying all mangled, torn, and bloodied, was a corpse of a young oviraptor, her green eyes glazed over and half shut. Her hindlimbs and tail were both broken, small hints of bone showing. I tried to calm myself as I suddenly broke into a sprint, my paws still sticky with her blood. I suddenly felt a sharp pinch on my back as I cried out. Glancing behind me was a tawny struthiomimus, his golden gaze eager on getting away with his prize._

 _Me._

 _I writhed in his clawed grasp as he suddenly was jerked to the side, a russet-and-beige splotched ornithomimus loomed over him all of a sudden. He hissed at her as she lunged for him, beginning to tussle with the younger, smaller ornithimimosaur. Suddenly, I was slapped out of the struthiomimus's grip as I was flung into the rapids of a gully, a steady rainfall now hammering down. I heard the screeches of the ornithomimosaurs as I suddenly was yanked under. I screamed internally as I was bathed in darkness. My lungs screeched for air as I tussled in the murky, dark watery depths of the gully. Soon, I found myself sprawled out on the bank. I sputtered as tainted water escaped my searing lungs. My heart knocked harshly against my chest as I retched. Suddenly, I found a shadow looming over me as I turned around to come face to face with an ebony feathered monolophosaurus with ominous violet eyes. Blood stained her lips and face and chest, her claws glinting too. I found myself nearly fainting as I recognized the theropod to be none other than the dreadful Opaque._

 ** _"One of them is a monolophosaurus with the darkest of feathers, that she was named_ _Opaque. You would never see her coming in the dark."_**

 _Tears immediately sprung from my eyes as I saw the corpses of my fallen adoptive siblings, but what was worse that I relived seeing the tattered form of Mama. The rain turned into a thunderstorm as Opaque suddenly lunged at me, causing me to fall back into a large fissure that suddenly formed. I gasped as I woke up to see the legendary giganotosaurus Demise, or The Great Sharptooth. The light green quilled theropod glowered at me as he suddenly whipped out a set of three claws, striking me across the face as my vision went red as his gaze. I trilled for help as I was suddenly snatched up in his maws, sucked down his hungry gullet, and hit the bottom of his gut. I hyperventilated as the reek of blood and fear hit my nares. My vision suddenly cleared as I saw that I was in a pool of horrifying blood. Around me littered that skeletons of several dinosaurs: Apatosaurs, parasaurolophus, amargasaurs, triceratops, stegosaurus, a strange sauropod, an archaeopteryx, a pachycephalosaurus, a therizinosaurus, a troodon, a thescelosaurus, a dryosaurus, and two dromaeosarus. I belted out a terrified screech as I felt acids beginning to hit my flesh, tearing apart my fragile form as I was reduced to nothing but bloodied pinfeathers and bone fragments._

 _Everything rang and went black._

* * *

I gasped in a cold sweat as a horrifying roar hit my ears. Glancing around, I no longer was surrounded by blood, darkness, or skeletons... but rather the others in the predawn-lit rock shelf. I tried to catch my breath as I found myself slipping out of Littlefoot's grip, sauntering over towards the mouth of the shelf and peering out into the foggy distance. A warped green form was visible behind various ridges. I gasped as I stumbled back, my nightterror still fresh on my mind.

" _D-Demise."_

* * *

I slid into the pool of water as I began to paddle my limbs in a quirky manner, Roxy, Fray, Zino, Twine, and Mar nearby, stroking and bobbing along. Little ammonites and prehistoric fish streaked away into small cracks. Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and Spike swam around, playing a bit, enjoying the the water. Avian casually rested atop Ali's head, Petrie on Littlefoot's. Ducky reemerged from the depths as she squirted water through her beak. I smirked as I suddenly found myself submerging down into the water, skirting towards the pale green parasaurolophus. I whirled around and nipped at her tail tip. I heard the muffled trumpet of Ducky as she nearly leaped out of the water. I emerged from the water as I simpered at her. I was rewarded with a squirt of water straight into my face. I shook my face out as all of us proceeded to splash each other with water. Petrie squawked as Spike suddenly sent a torrent of water at him, causing the brown pterosaur to crash into the pool. I cackled as the pteranodon writhed, struggling to get to the shallows. He may be a piscivore, but he didn't seem to like the water as much as his primary prey. The twelve of us waded into the shallows, promptly shaking our hides and downs off, sprinkling the air with dropletts.

Nearby, I winced as I suddenly heard a deep sibilating come from not too far. As the others noticed it too, we all glanced into the direction of the sound, we all gasped as we saw a large stream pooled into a bay at the shore of a large mountainous ridge. A silver kronosaurus peeked its slender, crocodillian snout out of the water, its aquamarine eyes glinting. It simply submerged back into the water slowly, obviously waiting for the right moment to strike. We all exchanged nervous looks.

"We should be careful," Roxy warned.

Shorty arched a brow, "No kidding, Pachy."

"Hey, you two be nice," Fray warned.

The two simply stuck out their tongues at each other in aggravation.

Petrie gasped as he dragged himself near the shore, letting out an exhuasted huff as a loud bellow suddenly pierced the air. The pterosaur squawked as he flapped his wings in fright.

" _Sharptooth_!" he shot towards Ducky, causing her to squeal as he clamped to her face.

Littlefoot and Ali shooed us to hide behind a giant clast. Spike dug his beak into the water in fright like an ostrich. I climbed onto the back of Littlefoot as I peered over the clast. Ducky gasped as she got onto Ali and looked around too.

"It's Sharptooth...!" the hadrosaur affirmed.

"And he's heading towards the Great Valley. See those ridges?" I pointed to where the giganotosaurus was scaling. "Just beyond those is the Great Valley. And I think he smells the herds."

"I wish we would've let Auntie Polaris come with us..." Zino frowned.

Fray sighed, "You know she can't come to the Great Valley. She as to stay out here in the Dyling Lands with the other giant carnivores so she can live without prejudice."

"Y-Yes... A yutyrannus in a herbivore's paradise i-is not ideal or both the herbivores and the carnivore," Twine agreed.

"Well, I say we get rid of him once and for all," I declared, narrowing my eyes.

Shorty gawked at me, " _What_!? Do you _want_ us to get get torn and mangled _!?_ "

"No, I have a plan," I insisted, hopping off of Littlefoot.

"What'll we _do_ then?" Ducky inquired.

I padded back into the shallows, "Look. We'll coax him to the deep end of the pond." I stared at the bubbling pool of water towards the darker depths. "He can't swim in such a sharp incline. It's too sloped for such a large theropod like him to kick his hindlimbs properly." I turned around, staring at a giant boulder at the top of a ridge. "Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Spike, Fray, Zino, and Roxy, you guys'll go up there and push that big ol boulder onto his head. And then he'll end up falling into the water!" I glanced to Twine, Mar, Petrie, and Ducky. "You guys, whistle so he's just in the _right_ spot... Where the water gets dark. Now... all we need is some bait." Everyone stared at me.

Ducky frowned, "Oh No... no, no, no... You should not, Wayward, nope, nope!"

"Too late, I'm already going." I remarked, already scuttling up the incline towards the cavern within the ridges.

" _Wayward_!" Ducky trumpted.

But I was already halfway up the incline.

* * *

As the tail of Demise disappeared into the mouth of the cave, I slowly sauntered in after him. I heard the deep gnars of the giganotosaurus as he strode further into the cavern. I crept into the cavern after him as I saw the dark green form of him rise, his snout sniffing the air. I had made sure to muffle my scent the best I could. I hummed under my breath to try to relieve my anxiety. Maybe... It wasn't such a grand idea to go alone after a bloodthirsty, power-hungry slaughterer of many. I sighed through my nares as my filthy cerulean and indigo down suddenly stood on end. I had to find a way to delude him. My heart began to race faster at the thought of being pursuited by the carcharodontosaurid theopod. As I tiptoed after the sauntering beast, I winced as he snapped around, causing me to take cover behind a stalagmite. I cowered to the ground as I soon peered around the stalagmite once once more. Rimming the edges of my snout with my tongue, I let out a shrill trill. Demise responded in a series of grunts and snaps, thrasing around in question. I once more pinned myself fiercely to the ground. Once things settled down once more, I looked for him again. Only... to find no trace of him. My breathing became faster as anxiety washed out me fiercely. I began to back away in uncertainty as I glanced around cautiously. As I turned, my blood ran cold and my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach after wrenching as my teal snout came into contact with the deep green, larger snout.

Crimson eyes narrowed, turning into slits, **_"Foolish crossbreed."_**

His foul breath wafted around me as he suddenly reared back, brandishing his bloody, yellowed ivorories. His light green quills bristled as he suddenly parted his jaw, glowering at me. I tried to trill, but found it lodged in my throat. I staggered, stumbling backwards over a stone as the carnivorous theropod suddenly snapped at me with sheer force. I just _barely_ evaded from taking a lethal crunch from Demise. He sneered at me as he growled deeply, his eyes bearing deep into my soul. I fought to get back to my paws as I breathed heavily, my heart racing and body quivering.

The giganotosaurus glared, _**"You're mine. You're cornered. Accept your fate. You will make a satisfying snack, right before I move onto the main meal."**_

I gasped as I noticed what he was implying. The others. I immediately turned around and scooped some sand into my forepaw, tossing it into Sharptooth's eyes. The giganotosaurus bellowed in rage as he snapped and bellyflopped after me. I trilled as I stumbled, sliding down the incline as I was shoved onto Demise's snout.

 _" **Heeeeelp**!" _ I screeched.

As Demise crashed into a ridge, I leapt off in fright into the water as I heard the muffled cries from my friends.

" ** _Wayward_**!"

My vision became distorted and darker from the water as I floundered away from Demise. I saw him stand back up on his hind paws as he began scraping, thrashing, and snapping. I hid in a crevice as I suddenly got an idea. Resurfacing, I caught his attention as I let out a mocking caw. He leered down at me as I stuck out my tongue and made insulting sounds, fluffing my feathers on my head in a funny fashion. I flapped the two ear-like, Great Horned Owl-like feather-fluffs to add measure. I gasped as he promptly leaped as me. I cawed as I clawed at the plateau the others were on. Suddenly, I heard Petrie whistle through his beak, followed by a whistle from Ducky through her crest, a trill from Avian, and a screech from Twine.

"Push, guys!" I heard Littlefoot command. " _Push with all your might_!"

I glanced up to see Petrie puff out his haired chest as he shot down at Demise, tossing pebbles at him. I skittered back onto the ledge he was on as he laughed at the giganotosaurus. Demise simply rammed into the plateau as the adolescent pteranodon scrabbled at the ledge, but ultimately ended up falling.

"Petrie!" I squawked, still clawing my way up, but fell into the shallows again.

As my head broke the surface once more, I clung onto a ledge as I witnessed Demise snap at the skittish pterosaur, letting out a bellow as Petrie was lifted up by a powerful exhale from the carcharodontisaurid theropod. I found myself gawking as I watched the pterosaur do flips and spins until he soon began flapping his wings in an uneven, yet almost synced propelling movement. Soon as Petrie reached the top of the plateau, he began beaming.

"I-I flying... I flying... I _flying_!" the brown adolescent pteranodon cried out in joy. He then belted out something in wingtongue, the speech of the pterosaurs. He hovered closer to the others, "Guys, I no longer a falling reptile! I now..." Petrie gave a powerful flap with his membranous wings as he squawked in glee. " _flying reptiiiiile_!"

The others cheered and whistled at him in accomplishment as I saw Ducky, Twine, and Avian reach the top of the plateau, beginning to shove at the boulder after giving their own celebratory congratulations through series of whistles, claps, and hoots. I gave my own encouraging crow as I suddenly found myself slipping once more. I trilled as I fell into the water once more, causing Demise to snap at me. I barely evaded another crunch as I propelled myself away from him, but only was washed against the wall of the plateau, being shoved back onto the giganotosaurus's snout. As he lifted his snout out of the water, I sprawled out in discomfort, having being winded. He glowered at me with his yellowed teeth and crimson orbs as I felt his nostrils flare. That was when his eyes suddnely squinted in pain as he suddenly bucked upwards, letting out a low roar of pain. Glancing over to my side, I gawked to see Petrie pecking at his eye and yanking at his eyelids. I squawked as I lost my grip on Demise's snout, causing me to latch onto a single nostril. I began slipping. My heart sank, my mind swimming.

" _Petriiiiieeee_!" I trilled as we were shaken about ferociously, being clawed at by the three clawed digits of Demise.

"Hang on, Featherfuzz!" the pteronadon assured. "Petrie here to save Featherfuzz!"

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, clawing with my hind claws at Demise's lip to keep a grip on him, "I already told you before, my name's not ' _Featherfuzz', it's Way-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuugh!"_

I was suddenly cut off as agony sliced through my entire core. I trilled harshly as pain shot from my lift ankle. Glancing down, I noticed the front part of Demise's jaw had caught a hold of my left ankle, crushing his fangs down on the frail limb. I screeched as I began tightening my grip on him, sinking my two prong-like teeth into his nostril as he suddenly roared in anguish. I was released from his grip as stinging anguish seared through my entire left leg around my wounded ankle. I crowed in despair as I began to plunge back towards the pool of water. Barely out the corner of my eye, I saw the kronosaurus leering at me, ready for an easy meal to enter his domain. I tried flapping my indigo winged forelimbs to soften the landing, but was too distracted by my pain and anxiety. That was when I felt something wrap around me. Glancing up in anxiety, I gaped as I saw Petire's hindlimbs wrapped around me, but obviously, he wasn't made for carrying with his hindlimbs. His webbed hind paws struggled to get a good grip on me as I tried latching onto his mid section. Soon, I grabbed hold of his neck, the adolescent swooping up and placing me down on the plateau. Roxy, Ducky, Avian, and Twine immediately rushed to me, but I reassured them that I would be fine. They were uncertain, but that was right when Demise leaped up at the pleateau, clawing madly at us in a fit of rage. I began shoving at the boulder, despite my wounded ankle, trying to shove him into the water with the others. I noticed Petrie soared back up at him, latching onto him and yanking at his eyelid once more. At that moment, I heard a strangely distant and familiar squealing bellow. I soon made out words.

" _I'm comiiiiiiiiing_!" the last word morphed back into a squeal.

I screwed my head around as I suddenly saw none other than Cera! I beamed, hope filling my chest.

" _Cera_!" I cried. " _You came back!_ "

"Of course I did, Theroplod!" the yellow triceratops grunted as she leaped, giving a might blow to the boulder, causing it to shift and topple.

The grand form of Demise teetered off of the edge, letting out a roar of despair as the boulder plummeted after him. That was when I noticed Petrie had fallen with him, being snatched up by the tip of his stubby tail as Demise was hit clean in the forehead with the rock. Petrie let out a horrifying screech as a loud splash followed. I widened my eyes as I saw blood began to pool up from the water. I heard the deep hiss of the kronosaurus as it jetted after the two suddenly from its bay. It screeched as it dived into the water, even more blood rising moments after the water began to settle. We all stared down in a daze at the bubbling water. My chest wrenched as I felt my eyes begin to water. Petrie... couldn't... have really... just... I couldn't even think properly. I just stared down in hopelessness. I heard Ducky begin to sniffle.

"H... He... w-was... my _friend_..." the pale green parasaurolphus sniveled, tearing up.

"P... poor Petrie..." Twine whispered.

We all bowed our heads in sorrow. Soon... we all began to saunter away. There... was nothing we could do... He was... gone. I glanced over my shoulder as I noticed Ducky still crouched at the edge of the plateau, hugging herself in grief. I slowly approached her and nuzzled into her beige quilly plumage around her neck and chest. She sniffled, soon nuzzling my head. I helped her up as I guided the hadrosaur away. My body felt hollow... it... it was too much... to take in. Especially, in how quickly it had happened... I just couldn't... find myself to realize it.

Ducky suddenly clung to me tighter, "P... Poor... poor... Petrie..."

I nodded, sniffling, "I know..."

Ducky hung her head, closing her heads and slowing her pace, " _Petrie..._ "

 _I didn't realize the two were so close... I understand her pain..._

Suddenly, I heard a small sloshing sound and a cough.

"W-w-waaaait!"

We immediately whipped around and were met with the unexpected.

"Y... you leave without... Petrie?" he asked pitfully.

Ducky ran to him.

" _Petrie_!" the adolescent parasaurolophus wrapped. " _You're alive_!" She began hobbling away with him in tears of relief and joy. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

I laughed as I suddenly collapsed in exhaustion. The others gasped as they rushed to me. Littlefoot nudged me with his snout as Fray inspected my state.

"They're ankle is badly wounded..." the thescelosaurus muttered.

Twine sniffed at my ankle, "Th-They've lost so much blood...!" The magenta dryosaurus covered her beaked snout with her forepaws in shock as tears began to form in her eyes.

Avian twittered in concern, nudging me with his muzzle. I simply nuzzled him back weakly. Ali soon took it upon herself and slid me onto her back.

"Ali... what are you..." Zino began as the lavender-gray apatosaurus cut him off.

"I'm going to find somewhere safe to help mend their ankle," Ali stated firmly. "Come help me."

Roxy nodded, "Of course."

Mar came up to Ali's side, staring at me, "Wayward... Please... just hold on. I barely even know you..."

I gave a small smile. Avian instantly glided up to my side and settle beside me. As we all began to go, Ali glanced over her shoulder.

"You coming, Cera?" she asked the triceratops.

Cera stared at her forepaws, "... Yeah."

"Come on then."

* * *

"That's a pretty nasty injury, Wayward... I'm not sure it'll heal properly..." Ali sighed. "You'll be lucky to be even able to walk after it heals."

Shorty sat down, "What happened to you?"

I sighed through my nares, "I think Sharptooth got a hold of my ankle with his teeth when I was on his snout."

We were in a small cave... the same one that Blood Stone, Whispering Sky, Mar, and me had been in the two days ago. But the two theropods were long gone. Not even a feather left behind. I now had a leaf tied around my ankle, a few twigs held in place of the knot to keep it secure. It still stung and ached, but at least the bleeding had primarily stopped. The others were all settled around me.

"I... I told you that you should have not gone after Sharptooth alone, Wayward, oh no no no..." Ducky sighed.

"... It's okay," I insisted. "I didn't wanna endanger anyone else with the burden of going after him."

Roxy scoffed, "Yeah, but you still nearly got killed, Trooraptor."

Zino, Fray, Twine, and the others nodded in agreement. Spike simply gave me a lick to my cheek in relief. I cackled.

"Thanks. I'll be okay now though," I assured.

Cera huffed, "You better be! I saved your hide today!"

Littlefoot simply shot her a look, "Hush. We know, but you still have some explaining to do."

The yellow triceratops's eyes widened at the statement. She looked down at the ground in shame as her eyes suddenly glinted in somber, "I... I came to apologize..."

We all gawked.

She glared, "I'm serious!" she sighed. "Look... while I was alone... I had some time to think... and I remembered... the way you still kept me with you despite the way I treated you. And... how you shared your food with me and gave me protection." She then stuck her horn in the air, "J-Just don't think I'm buttering up to you! I _still **am**_ a mighty ceratopsian. So don't think that I'm gonna..." Her demeanor shifted as she noticed the way I looked to her.

"Cera... It's okay to have friends. Even if we _are_ different species," I smiled. "You're my friend. I know you're sorry... and I know there's a good dinosaur deep down inside of you... You're just... not ready to admit it."

That was when something had seemed to stuck her. Slowly, she rose to her paws, trod over to me, and collapsed in front of me. She began sobbing as she began muttering apology after apology. I simply rested my forehead on hers. She began to quiver. The others joined in as we all huddled together... the memories of our strife slowly fading out for once.

"You'll always be my friend, Cera." I muttered.

She smiled.


	15. Home At The Great Valley

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Fourteen: _Home At The Great Valley_

* * *

As daybreak peeked over the horizon, the morning sunlight beamed upon our little huddle of a herd. An unusual family of the Dying Lands. I slowly peeled open my heavy eyes, glancing around the small cavern we had all settled into prior to yesterday. Oh boy. Yesterday. I shuddered as I still felt the foul breath of Demise, or The Great Sharptooth, still on the back of my neck, his snaps nipping at my hindlimbs. It was a traumatic experience. One I'd never forget in my life. Er, second life? I was now a dinosaur in a realm of talking, human-like dinosaurs... far away from my previous human life. I faintly even recalled the events of my previous life. Everything was very fuzzy and distant, as if someone were calling me in the dark and at the end of a very long, deep hole or something. I doubted I'd even remember my own family's names... faces... my memories with them. I sighed inwardly. Though fate was hard to accept, I had slowly come to terms with accepting my new life, body, family, and peers. It seemed like yesterday I had began feeling sensations and thinking in my time within my capsule of an egg as I incubated as a reborn human morphed into an intersex troodon/oviraptor hybrid. That was the first time I had met my new family, my new adoptive family. Mama. Nambi. Pip. Pop. Nia. And Sabin... I had spent the first few years with all of them... then the Great Earthquake had shattered that as I was separated from them from the realm of dead and the living. They were all now on one side of a seemingly distant divide. And I was on the other. But... I still had Littlefoot... and Ali... and Ducky... and Avian... and Roxy... and Zino... and Fray... and Twine... and Spike... and Petrie... and Shorty... and now Mar and Cera. And we were so close with reuniting with our herds and families in our new home... the paradise called the Great Valley. My journey through the Dying Lands had been so challenging... and at several points... I thought I would've given up completely, without guidance or support.

But... now everything was different. I had made it. We all had. And now we were going home...

Wow. Time really had flown since... my younger days. And ever since I had met Roxy and the others... and Littlefoot and them too.

As the others began to wake, I was already staring out at the sunrise thoughtfully in silence. Soon, Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, and Avian joined me. Then Roxy, Fray, Twine, Mar, Spike, Shorty, and Zino. And finally... even Cera.

"Wow... We really made it," Littlefoot whispered suddenly.

I nodded, "Yeah..." I glanced over to Ali, Littlefoot, and Ducky. "You.. you guys remember when I first me you?"

The three herdmate smiled. Ali nodded, "Of course we do."

I stared back at the horizon, "It... really has been that long. It felt like years ever since then."

Ducky nodded, "Yep, yep, yep..."

I heard Roxy speak up, "And now... we're only a few lengths away from reaching our destination."

Twine breathed, "I-I know... It... It seems so... surreal."

Mar chipped in, "I wonder what the Great Valley will be like..."

I muttered, "Only one way to find out." I stood, "... I'll show you all the Great Valley."

The all stared at me in awe.

* * *

"C'mon, this way!" I called as I leaped off the wall of the tunnel I had been in just a few days ago with Blood Stone.

"Wait up, Wayward!" Zino crowed.

"Yeah!" Shorty huffed. "We're not as fast as you!"

I soon skidded to a halt. I stared down upon the valley, my breath being taken for a second time.

I whispered to myself quietly as I faintly felt a breeze blow on me, "I made it Mama... I'm home."

The others came skidding to a stop around me as they all let out gasps of awe. As the clouds parted by the sunlight, the lush valley was shown in plain view. I felt goosebumps form under my down. I had finally made it. With everyone.

"Wayward, you... you really did find it!" Cera gaped.

"We are home, yep, yep, yep!" Ducky proclaimed. "We are, we are!"

"It's so... beautiful..." Littlefoot gawked.

I heard Zino sniffle, "I... I thought I'd never see the day..."

Fray muttered, "None of us every did, Zino."

Mar agreed, "I never thought _this_ would end up being my new home..."

I smiled, "Welp, guys... We're finally here... Just like I said..." I took a deep breath, sighing. "Heading west towards the sun as it set and rose... past the monolith that resembles a sauropod... through the valley of many gullies... and then the land of several volcanoes and geysers."

Ali smiled, "Just like your mother had told you."

I nodded.

Then all at once... we began heading down the incline. We all frolicked in the waterfalls that cascaded down the sides of the might wall of the valley, coolest and freshest than any water that we had ever witnessed before. And soon... we set paw down towards the grasslands of the valley... to our awaiting families and herds.

"We did it... we did it _together_!" I proclaimed.

* * *

 _Spike was reunited with his herd, Tippy, and mother. Yet..._

Spike scrambled across the meadow, lumbering towards the familiar scent. He grunted in happiness as he collided with his best friend. The creamy brown stegosaurus wagged his tail under the deep green adolescent. Hedge smiled down at the two, nuzzling her son as tears gathered in her eyes. Tippy gave his herdmate laps to the face as he received many back from Spike. Grove, Tippy's mother, nuzzled the stegosaurus as the other remaining herd members gathered to greet their younger mate. Spike glanced around. His mother suddenly sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Spike... but... he's not coming back," the hazel stegosaurus began to tear up.

The stegosaurus simply nuzzled his distraught mother, tearing up as well.

* * *

 _Cera greeted her herd, parents, Tricia, and Tria. A completely changed herd they had came to be. For both Cera and her parents, even their fellow herdmates._

"Daddy! Mommy!"

"Cera!?"

"Cera!"

The yellow triceratops adolescent came pounding through various patches of flowers. She collided with her mother, Siana, and father, Topps. They all held onto each other for a long time, all crying in relief and joy. Tricia came running up and rubbed against her herdmate. Cera nuzzled the smaller, pink triceratops. Tria came up and nuzzled her as well.

"Welcome home... dear Cera."

Cera felt tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

 _Petrie soared up to his mother and brother, Donny. His other siblings had been lost in a storm. His uncle... never to be heard from._

"Mama, I a flying reptile!" the brown adolescent flapped his wings proudly, sending a powerful gust of wind upon his blue mother and gray brother, Donny.

His mother, Taro, embraced him in tears, giggling jovially. Donny clung to his clutchmate like never before.

"I missed you, Petrie..." the gray pteranodon sniffled.

"I too... Donny..." Petrie nuzzled his brother. "I learn to fly for you."

* * *

 _Twine came running into the arms of her family. She was practically drowning in her joyful tears._

Twine's mother, a deep maroon dryosaurus named Roona, embraced her daughter, her deep purple and blue mate, Mix, following suit. Her four brothers, her maroon brother Mon, her periwinkle brother Totter, her mauve brother Twiddle, and her violet brother Frizz also came running up to her. Her aunt, a hot pink dryosaurus named Salina, also came up to greet her niece, along with Twine's sisters, a purple female named Tendril and a pink female named Fidget. Her two cousins, Seena, a bright pink dryosaurus youngling, and a very light pink dryosaurus youngling named Hibiscus, came bounding up within the bunch.

"Hello again... my Sweet One," Roona nuzzled her, holding her much tighter than before.

* * *

 _Fray went to her small family, surprising them all._

Her orange mother, named Cela, immediately wrapped her daughter into a hug. Her brother, Jostle, who was a creamy colored thescelosaurus, joined in with his remaining sister, Lei, a creamy orange thescelosaurus. Her grandmother, a deep, deep orange thescelosaurus, reached out a forepaw, a gaping expression on her aged, elderly face. She slowly approached her granddaughter in disbelief.

"F... Fray... my dear, Fray... is that..." the elderly thescelosaurus began to cry. "... really you?"

Fray nodded calmly, tears gathering in her eyes as well.

"Well, bless my heart..." her grandmother, Lou, cupped her cheek in her forepaw. "You're really here."

They both embraced each other.

Fray's little brother's, all russet thescelosauruses with brown quilly downs, but Hil had hazel eyes, Hint had brown eyes, and Hue had navy blue eyes.

"Sissy, sissy!" the three all cried, leaping onto their elder sister in joy.

"Don't worry, guys... I'm home now," tears began falling from the adolescent's eyes.

* * *

 _Zino crowed to his family._

"Mom! Picky!" Zino crowed.

His mother gasped, already crying as she scooped her oldest son into her forelimbs. Picky, a golden therizinosaurus youngling joined in, crying as well. The bronze female began sobbing, their mother, Tinzy. Zino suddenly paused.

"Wait... wh-where's..." the therizinosaurus began.

His mother simply shook her head, but held him closer.

"... I miss him..." Zino whispered.

Picky patted his brother on the back, crying with him.

* * *

 _Roxy met up with her aunt, uncle, and cousin._

Ram, a deep brown pachycephalosaurus immediately wrapped her niece in her arms, her tan mate, Phalo, joined in. Their son, a light brown pachycephalosaurus, instantly leaned onto his cousin.

"I'm h-home... Aunt Ram... Uncle Phalo... Bash..." the russet pachycephalosaurus sobbed into their quilly chests. " _I'm home..._ "

* * *

 _Shorty got to hear his obnoxious herdmate's voice again and see his barbed clubbed tail. Bron and Reach couldn't believe their eyes._

Rhett was the first to run to his herdmate, instantly locking necks with the hazel hybrid. As they broke the hug, the shunosaurus youngling called over his shoulder.

"Mom! Miss Reach! Mister Bron! Shorty's back!"

The brown apatosaurus and green brachiosaurus came lumbering. They stared down at their son. Soon, they all began nuzzled, holding each other closely. His remaining herdmates came up to gasp, including Rhett's mother, Nosh.

"I can't believe it, Bron..." the gray female smiled. "Your boy came back to you and Reach."

"Of course he did, Nosh..." the apatosaurus replied coolly. "I never doubted him a moment."

The shunosaurus's smiled broadened.

"Yeah, and now I can show him how sharp my clubbed tail has gotten!" Rhett bragged, brandishing his trademark barbed, clubbed tail.

Shorty began to sob in happiness, nuzzling his friend. Rhett, taken aback, soon nuzzled him back.

* * *

 _And Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky... finally returned to their herd and mothers._

Littlefoot bounded towards his gray-blue mother, " _Mother_!"

Lotus glanced up from hanging her head down, obviously in defeat. Her brown eyes widened at sight of her taupe son.

"L... Littlefoot, my dear...?" Lotus's eyes teared up.

Ducky came jostling beside her adoptive brother, "Mother, mother, we made it! We did, we did! We came back, yep, yep, yep!"

The young adult female wept as her two children came to her, nuzzling into her forelegs. She leaned her head down as she nuzzled both of them.

"My dear, sweet little children... you came back to me..." Lotus sobbed. "You came back..."

Pato, her father, and Apa, her mother came to see what the commotion was all about, but the two elders gasped at the sight.

Pato began to cry, "Apa, dear... They've returned to us."

Apa leaned into her mate, crying as well, "Of course they did."

Ali soon came running up, leaning into her mother Hazel, "Mom, I'm back...!"

Hazel coughed out the leaves she was munching on, leaning her head down to see her lavender-gray daughter, "Ali... You..."

"We're home, Momma..." the adolescent apatosaurus sniffled. "We made it..."

Hazel began to cry, laughing as she nuzzled her daughter.

The other apatosaurs came up and greeted the three. Old One smiled down upon the three.

"It seems fate has been kind to us," the deep taupe elder announced. "It has brought back our children."

Lotus suddenly tensed, "Wait... Littlefoot, dear... Ducky... did... did you find Wayward? Wh-Where are they?"

The two glanced sadly at each other, looking over to a very despondent cerulean and indigo oviraptor youngling curled up alone against a ginkgo tree surprisingly.

"Oh, my... I... I didn't realize..." Lotus gaped.

Littlefoot and Ducky glanced down at the grass.

"The poor dear..." Apa whispered. "They've never been so depressed..."

The two siblings didn't blame them at all.

* * *

I stared down sadly, tears falling from my red eyes. I hadn't realized that I would have to face to harsh reality that... my entire family... was gone. I curled up even tighter as I clutched a single ginkgo leaf, sniffling as I lamented silently. The reality had come crashing down me much harder than I could've ever wanted to. I was all alone. I... I was so alone... I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I couldn't... go on... Yet... I never knew I would be wrong.

"W... wayward...?" a soft voice called to me.

I thought I was imagining things. I didn't budge.

"Is.. is that really you, Ward?"

I immediately tensed, quelling my sobs. My bicolored, bloodshot eyes shot open. I blinked away my tears as a lavender and violet figure came into focus. I felt my heart wrench, my mind swimming, my breath catching in my chest. Cobalt eyes stared down at me in utter astonishment, beginning to well with the clear, salty liquid that fell from mine. I slowly stood, observing the sauropod youngling. Gradually, I hobbled gently over to the saurichian, the sauropod catching onto the limp. I slowly, yet gingerly held out a navy blue forepaw, my claws rimming the violet sail, a tear clean down one of the fleshy membranes of the sail on the neck between two neural spines. A broad, lavender forepaw rimmed its nail-like claws on the gash on my neck, edging the small crack on my indigo crest. She glanced at the splint on my left ankle, seeing the small crusted nicks from under the leaves. She immediately broke down, sobbing.

"Nambi..." I stared at her in sadness. "I'm so-!"

I was suddenly tackled by the larger saurischian, her forelimbs wrapped around me tightly, her neck held against me, and her head nuzzling into mine. She sobbed harshly. I soon began sobbing as well.

We stayed like for for a very long time... I thought... I would've... never... even live to see the day I'd see my sister again.

Soon, words came out of my teal beak as our sobbing calmed a bit, "Nambi... what happened to you...?"

She sniffled, "After... after the Great Earthquake... I was separated from Ducky... and was alone. I had a bad cut on my sail... but soon I met up with a kind little pink triceratops youngling named Tricia... then a gray pteranodon youngling named Donny... then a creamy brown stegosaurus youngling named Tippy... a little beige ouranosaurus youngling named Rano with an adoptive brother that was an ceratonykus called Onarce... and soon the gray shunosaurus named Rhett from Shorty's herd... We... all traveled together... and then made it here..." She held my tighter, " _I thought I lost you and Mom..."_

I winced. I began sobbing once more.

Nambi craned her neck up, "Wayward...! What... what's wrong...!? Why are you so sad...?"

I shook my head, "Y... you don't get it... we did... lose her..."

The lavender amargasaurus youngling tilted her head in confusion, sniffing, "What are you saying?"

I opened my eyes, burying my forehead into her chest, "... Mama's not coming back, Nambi..."

There was a stiff silence. I began to worry. I gasped quietly as I felt a warm, wet sensation on my face. I then realized it was Nambi's tongue.

"... I understand..." my sister whispered, barely above a breath. "She couldn't make it... huh?"

I shook my head, "... She lost too much blood... and... sh-she... was so broken and exhausted... I tried waking her up after she finished speaking... but never did... I thought the rain was drowning out her breathing... but I realized that she was no longer breathing..."

Nambi sniffled, "... She really got torn up by Opaque..."

I nodded, "But... she's always with us..."

"... She... she is...?"

"Of course she is... She's been with us every step of the way here... She never left."

Nambi smiled... and promptly rested her head next to me.

"And she'll never leave," she whispered.

I smiled as well, closing my eyes.

A warm breeze wafted over us as I smelt the ginkgo tree in it.

 _I'm proud of you, Little One. Welcome home. You're home._

 _I know I am, Mama... And know we all are._


	16. Epilogue

( _The Land Before_ Time belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Epilogue: Always'll Promise

* * *

As the sun had begun to set, I realized the day had gone by much faster than I had anticipated it to be. But it didn't matter. As long as I was back with Nambi and had my herd and friends... I... I was fine. I sat against Nambi's flank as she casually ate away at lush ginkgo leaves. I was busy eating away at some tubers I found when digging in the ground, finding them startlingly tasty. Nambi had suggested I start eating some, since I really had only eaten small reptiles, insects, and low-browsing vegetation and rarely nuts or seeds. I offered her some as we ate, in which she gratefully accepted them. The two of us had pretty much distanced ourselves from any others, our minds plagued by what had happened to our family. My shrouded mind was elsewhere as I absentmindedly munched on the tubers I clutched in my calloused forepaws. As we finished, I noticed something... off. I didn't feel right. I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat and my blood run cold. Nambi almost immediately noticed me suddnely tensing up. The lavender amargasaurus youngling gave me a concerned look.

"Wayward... Is there something bothering you?"

I shook my head softly.

I felt her cobalt gaze dig into me, "Wayward... I'm here for you... You know that, right?"

I shook my head again, "No... It's not that... I can't believe I let myself forget." I suddenly stood up, the half-eaten tubers falling to the grass from my slackened forepaws. "I need to make this right."

Nambi gawked at me, "Wayward... What are you- _Wayward!?_ "

I was already shambling off into the distance, my breath already beginning to quicken along with my thoughts and heartbeat. I dodged away from onlookers and passersby as I ran. I scented the air, trying to detect the two's scents. I began wading into a shallow stream as I began calling out their names. I kept going. I looked around trees, through shrubbery, in flowerbeds. I still looked for them. I had to. I _had_ to. And that was when... I finally did. My breath caught in my throat as my heart hitched. I gulped as I slowly approached the two males. I sat down in between the two theropods. I casted them both a somber look. Avian was the first to crack, the navy blue hatcling sending me a sad look with his jade eyes. The young archaeopteryx pressed against me, fluffing out his pinfeathers to try to get my attention. I wrapped my tail around him, bringing him closer to me. I looked at the sapphire troodon from the edge of my vision. He didn't budge. I sighed, soon resting my forepaw on his shoulder. He sighed as well, sniveling at the touch.

"Wayward... I know it's not your fault... I just... miss my mother..." Mar whispered. "I feel so _misplaced_..."

I smiled hopefully to him, "Me too... and I'm sure Avian does to. And he never had a proper family."

Mar began crying, " _I know... I'm just so lost._ "

I brought him closer to me and let him rest his head against mine, in which he dug his snout into at first contact. I sighed through my nostrils, the loss of a mother was completely in my field of comprehension. I knew just blathering on about how I understood would seem stereotypical, so I just let my actions speak for me. I shed my own tears as I still felt the lingering grip of the loss of Mama. We three stayed like this for what seemed forever until twilight struck the horizon. I decided it was time to return to Nambi. That was when I smelt a familiar scent. Standing and screwing around, I gasped as I saw not only Nambi, but Lotus as well. The grand gray-blue apatosaurus leaned her head down to give me a small smile. I loooked at her in confusion. Mar and Avian glanced behind each other as well.

"Wayward Dearest... Your sister and I have been talking..." Lotus gave me a soft look. "And... She's agreed that she would be more than happy to be my daughter... but... how do you think of it? Is it too soon?"

I felt even more tears begin to rim my eyes as I simply gawked up at the apatosaurus. I immediately began grimacing.

"Of course I'll let you be my mother..." I glanced at the two theropods behind me. "But... only on one condition... It wouldn't be right just to abandon my friends... Avian and Mar... they don't have anyone..."

I felt as if Lotus's two navy blue eyes were digging into mine as she seemed to anticipate her answer. I waited in dreadful silence as I saw her considering her reply through her eyes. It was agonizing. I just wanted a straightforward answer, which would be much more preferred than just her not answering at all. Finally, as if I thought I was gonna explode from anticipation, the grand blue-gray female responded. Very carefully.

"I understand that Mar and Avian have no parents nor families... I can't seem to bring myself to adopt more than one theropod," I felt my heart sink as my blood ran cold, my body becoming dreadfully numb. I felt myself start as I heard her gentle voice once more, igniting surprise when she expanded on what she had said previously, "That was what I would decide... if not your mother, Opal... hadn't shed some light onto my viewpoint of what kinds of dinosaurs were ' _acceptable_ ' to adopt." She exhaled a heavy sigh, "As you know from our herd's encounter with my former mate's herd... It did indeed lose my hatchlings to a small pack of ornithomimus..." Her eyes glazed over slightly. "All four of them... except Littlefoot's... I was reluctant to even take in Ducky's egg when we discovered hers merely days after the incident with my loss of my eggs. No one else was willing to take it in... But I stepped in, not wanting to let the poor thing die. So... as the egg hatched, it was revealed to be a parasaurolophus, which was soon-to-be Ducky. So... the herd slowly became very accepting towards other dinosaurs in our herd... Thought, I was a bit edgy over the decision of the inclusion of you into our herd as well as your family, you proved to be a very great theropod. And... ever since the Great Earthquake... I thought it was time to start changing, especially sharing a possibly permanent home with other kinds of dinosaurs, and even pterosaurs. So... I would be more than happy to consider Avian and Mar as my sons."

I glanced back at the two. Even though Avian couldn't quite understand was Lotus had just said, he seemed to be very comfortable around her all of a sudden. I smiled as I watched him glide over to Lotus and land at her forepaws, nuzzling into her. I gave a cautious, yet regarding glance over at Mar. The sapphire troodon was glancing between me, Nambi, Avian, and Lotus... and soon, he spoke.

"I... I'm not sure... I'm still recovering from Mommy's death... but... if it means not being alone... and given a second chance..." the jasper-eyed troodont theropod gave a small smile, eyes glistening with tears. "How could I decline?"

I beamed at my friend- No... _brother_ \- as I slowly approached him and gave him a warm embrace, in which he gave back. Soon, we broke the hug as we all stared up at Lotus - Mother- waiting what she would say next.

The apatosaurus studied the four of us carefully, "... You're the clutch I never had. Welcome to our family, my children."

We all raced up to her as she offered us a ride on her. I sat atop her head as Avian nestled beside me, Nambi to my other side, and Mar curled up in between a ridge on her spine. I gasped as I slipped, almost sliding off the tip of Mother's snout. She titled her head back gently as I was once more on top of her scalp.

"Now... You be careful, my dear," Mother warned softly.

I simply nodded, feeling something I hadn't in a very, very long time.

* * *

As we had settled down for the night, I leaned into Mother's belly, soaking in her warmth. Mar was curled up near Littlefoot and Ducky. Nambi was sprawled out beside me, Avian nestled in between her two sails on her neck. I stared up into the sky, wondering is Mama was watching me now. Or Pip. Or Pop. Or Nia. Or even Sabin. Maybe they were all watching me together? I simply felt my eyelids begin to sag as I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me. And soon, I found myself in peaceful calmness.

* * *

 _"Wayward... Wake up, Little One..."_

 _My eyes immediatley snapped open to the sound of her soft voice. Sitting up, the familiar scent wafted around me. I smiled as I received a tender drub to my cheek, in which I cuddled into the touch. Soon, I was nuzzled dearly by her narrow deep violet snout. I hefted myself up onto her snout as she let me settle, staring lovingly with her indigo eyes._

 _"Why, hello, my Little One," Mama smiled._

 _I immediately began to tear up at her voice once more, but steeling myself not to start crying._

 _"Mama... we made it," I told her shakily. "We found the Great Valley, and... I found the herd... and helped all of my friends... Just... like you wanted me to promise you."_

 _The amargasaurus chuckled lightly, "I know, my dear Wayward. And I am **so** proud of you for finding your way. You did great... and proved to be a great friend and herdmate." She then seemed to frown, "My Little One... I am so sorry for not being there to guide you... even though you could feel me around you."_

 _I simply leaned my teal mandible into her snout, "Mama... It's not your fault... It never was. You did great, too."_

 _Mama teared up slightly, "You think so, hm?" Sighing, "Wayward... I think it is time that you see your siblings again. They all have been waiting for you."_

 _I felt my heart begin to rise up, starting. Slowly, Mama set me down at her belly, where I was met with curious gazes from behind her thick tail. I soon found myself crying as the four of them rushed over to me, all giving me nuzzle and licks to my face. Pip and Pop both waggled their tails in excitement as Nia and Sabin looked to me with smiles and wide eyes. I stared to the two mauve-hided and sky blue-sailed twins, telling one from another from their blue and green eyes. The lilac form of Nia suddenly approached me, the once- still- quiet amargasaurus youngling gazed to look at my scar on my neck, the nicks and cuts where my splint was on my ankle, and the small crack on my crest. Sabin observed me as well._

 _"Wayward... You've... changed so much," Nia breathed._

 _"Yeah..." Pip agreed, his blue eyes gleaming. "You're not as fluffy as I remember!"_

 _Pop nodded, green eyes lit up, "Yeah, you've grown out some of your pinfeathers since the last time I saw you!"_

 _Sabin crept forward, her purple figure very dainty as ever, "And... you don't... h-have a hatchling's b-body..." The timid sauropod youngling's eyes welled up with tears. "You've changed **so... so much**."_

 _I nodded, teary-eyed as well, "I know... You guys are even bigger than I remember... and not as pudgy like I'm used to seeing you guys as..."_

 _There was a small silence. I spoke once more, "Guys... d.. do you remember when we used to play Tail Tag?"_

 _Pip and Pop both seemed to light up at this statement, "Do we!?"_

 _Nia nodded gently, "Y... yes."_

 _Sabin nodded as well, "I always got tagged..."_

 _Pop shot her a impish look, "That's because you were always so **sloooow~**!'_

 _Sabin ducked her head, flushing, "W... Was not...! You all were just bigger than met, t-that's all! I'm the runt of the cl-cluth, remember?"_

 _Pip laughed, "Uh, no you aren't! Wayward's the runt! But even **they** managed to run faster than you and they were smaller than **all** us!"_

 _Nia giggled, "And still is smaller than us...!"_

 _I flashed my siblings a look, "I'm not **that** small! You guys are just built different than me, being long-necked sauropods and all..."_

 _Pip laughed, "Haha, you're jealous!"_

 _I flushed, glaring, "A-Am not! I happen to like my shorter neck, thank you very **much**!"_

 _Pop snickered, "Yeah, says the sauischian who always couldn't reach the highest parts of the shrubs and whined to their siblings to give them a boost..."_

 _I smirked, "At least I could crack open nuts and dig up tubers and roots better than any of you!"_

 _Pip scoffed, "Oh yeah? S-so what? Just because you have a beak and sharper claws doesn't make **you** the superior digger!"_

 _I simpered, "I beg to differ. That one claw on you forepaws aren't the most ideal for digging, more for slashing and scraping."_

 _"My children, my children, you're differences never made you any better or worse as dinosaurs and saurischians," Mama chuckled. "No need to let it bother you now."_

 _"Yeeeeeeeeessss, Moooooom..." my four siblings drawled._

 _Mama laughed. I smirked. The four amargasaurs really hadn't changed a bit. I wondered..._

 _"Hey... guys... You all journeyed here on your own, right?" I inquired, catching the four's attention._

 _They all nodded. Pip titled his head, "Yeah, why?"_

 _I stared at the ground, "Well... what was it like?"_

 _Pip, Pop, Nia, and Sabin all exchanged somber looks. Nia spoke up, "Well... we were all alone... and we got lost a lot of times... but, we managed to get here to Mama. We also met some other dinosaurs and even some pterosaurs that hadn't..." Her expression darked. "Been as lucky as others..."_

 _I knew almost immediately what she was implying. She was speaking about the archosaurs that had met their end during their journeys through the Dying Lands. I nodded in understanding as we were suddenly interrupted by Mama._

 _"My children, our time is nearing," the deep violet amargasaurus announced. "Start saying your goodbyes."  
_

 _We all exchanged sad looks as we all exchanged nuzzles. I settled down as they curled up near me. As we settled, I shut one eye._

 _"Come visit me, ight?"_

 _The all smiled at me. And we all began falling asleep to Mama's lullaby._

 _"Goodnight, Little One..."_

* * *

I yawned, munching on the tubers Nambi had provided me with. The herd and me were eating breakfast for the day, each of the apatosaurs munching on the high tops of the trees. Littlefoot and Ali and Ducky all happily ate at the shrubs gathered along the grove. Avian and Mar were sharing some dragonflies and other insects the two had found. As I finished up my tubers, I glanced over to Nambi, feeling sudden urge to take a drink.

"Hey, Nambi, I'm gonna go get a drink," I told my sister. "I'll be right back."

As I traveled beside a stream, I noticed that it began to lead into a bayou. Intrigued, having a strong hint of nostalgia from back in my past as a human, I slid into the murky water. I began wading through the shallows, admiring the cypress-like trees all around me, moss draping down from their branches. Lily pads, horsetails, ferns, flowering plants, and so on littered the watery floor of the bayou, algae speckling the surface of the water. Occasional croaks and clicks and chirps from various creatures filled the atmosphere. As I waded, I noticed something sticking in the water. It was a deep, muddy brown rod-looking object, parted open to reveal small tooth-shaped projections in its interiors. I titled in my head in confusion. I paddled closer to the strange object, peeking into the structure with half of my body in it. I brought my hindlimbs up only to be suddenly lifted up. I squawked as I felt a steady warm gust on the side of my head.

"M-Mommy? Why is there an ornithomimosaur in your maw?" a young voice inquired nearby.

I felt my heart begin to pound in my ears as I heard a muffled gasp, "H-Huh?"

Glancing into the water, I noticed a small russet spinosaurus youngling with a scarlet sail and golden eyes, the quadrupedal theropod staring up at me with confused eyes.

"R-Rapid!?" a female's voice sounded off. "Th-This isn't you?!"

"No, I don't think I'm an ornithomimosaur," the youngling, presumably Rapid, replied.

I scoffed, "Hey, who you calling ' _ornithomimosaur'_?! I'm clearly an _oviraptorosaur and troodontid_!"

"Huh?" the spinosaurus youngling blinked. "You looked like an oddly-crested pelecanimimus to me."

"I'm an oddly-crested _oviraptor and troodon_ , thank you very _much_!" I huffed.

Rapid simply arched a brow, "Umm, could you get out of Mommy's mouth? She _only_ lets _me_ in her mouth!"

I narrowed my eyes before I was suddenly lowered down into the shallows. I glanced up to see a huge russet spinosaurus with a crimson sail and green eyes crouched on land. She studied me as I gaped up at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rapid stick out her tongue.

"Uhhhh... a-are ya g-gonna eat m-me...?" I gulped, becoming very scared.

The spinosaurid theropod gave me a funny look, which soon morphed into an amused and impish one. She craned her slender, narrow crocodillian snout down at me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Hmmm, _Trooraptor_... You make it seem as if you _want_ me to slurp you down my gullet..." She suddenly lurched forward, catching me completely off guard. " _Past my teeth, down my maw, and deep into my waiting paunch_!"

I cawed in horror as she snapped her jaws around me, flicking her head back as I was pressed against the back of her throat. I crowed in terror as I writhed, trying to escape. That was when I heard -and felt- a warm chuckle come emit from the rippling throat before me. I gasped as I was suddenly dropped out, being set back into the shallows of the marshy bayou. I fought to catch my breath as the spinosaurus suddenly guffawed in glee. I gawked. What the heck was going on?!

The spinosaurus simpered, "Silly trooraptorid, the only prey that will be joining my innards are what dwells here in the water, not a hatchling like you." She winked her green eye.

I gulped, "H-how did the herbivores let you into the Great Valley?"

The female chuckled, "Easy, I know some willing enough to trust a primary piscivore like me. There's plenty aquatic creatures for me and my daughter to feast on."

"A-Are you two the only ones here?" I pressed.

The spinosaurid theropod hummed in thought, "I'm not sure." She chuckled, "But don't worry, I'm sure if any threatening spinosaurids here, I'll be here to fend them off."

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." I was overly relieved.

"Say, what's your name, Squirt?" the spinosaurid tilted her head. "My name is Monsoon."

I puffed out my light cerulean chest feathers, "The name's Wayward. I've trekked across the Dying Lands throughout most of my younglinghood and hatchlinghood."

Monsoon's eyes lit up, "Oh wow, you've must been through hell and back!"

I tensed, "You have no idea."

Monsoon caught onto my sudden change of demeanor, "You don't have to tell me about it if you wish not to, Wayward."

" _Mooooooooooommmyyyyy_!" Rapid whined, paddling closer to the two of us and fluffing out her duck-like pinfeathers disappointingly. "I'm _tired_! I'm ready to go back to the nest!"

Monsoon laughed at her daughter's antics, "Alright, alright, Rapid. Let's just say goodbye to Wayward now, shall we?"

Rapid rolled her eyes, "Okaaaaaay." She gave me an aggravated look. "By, uh... trooraptor."

I blinked, "It's Wayward."

"Whatever," she yawned as she was scooped into her mother's mouth like a crocodile hatchling.

"Goodbye, Squirt," Monsoon said around Rapid. "Nice meeting ya."

I nodded, "You too, Miss Monsoon."

With that, the grand theropod slunked into the water and began stroking away towards the depth of the bayou. I watched as she went, dragging myself out of the water.

I glanced back over to where the two had disappeared, "Wow... This really is a paradise place..."

I perked up as I heard a familiar squeal, " _Wayward_!"

I turned to see Cera, Littlefoot, Nambi, and the others! I smiled at them.

Cera crouched low, wagging her tail in challenge, "C'mon, we'll race ya to the top of that knoll!" She gestured towards a gigantic knoll.

"Hey, no fair!" I cawed. "You're closer than I am to it!"

Roxy cackled, "Then you better get going!"

"Challenge accepted!" I declared, pounding towards them.

With each step, I began to think of how my life would be here now. With my new herd and family and friends... Since I was no longer with my old family.

I found myself slowing down as images began playing across my mind and vision. I halted to a complete stop, eyes blank and spacey.

* * *

 _Once my vision cleared, I was met into the first dinosaur I would see. Nambi. My new adoptive family sat all around me. As we grew up into younglings, we were met with an apatosaurus herd, where we joined and met Littlefoot, Apa, Pato, Ali, Ducky, Hazel, Old One, and Lotus. Later on, we came upon the brachiosaurus herd, hearing the wise words of Old One in a tension between Lotus and her former mate, Bron, who was the leader and father of the brachiosaurus herd. Soon enough, I came into contact with Spike and Tippy, the agressive herd of Tricia, and hearing the kind words of her mother Tria, first meeting and learning about Cera and her family. I met a friendly dakotaraptor named Whispering Sky who gives me some new insight on carnivores at night. Tragedy strikes and the land is ravaged in a catastrophic earthquake. I am chased by Opaque, Slant, and Incisor after playing with Rhett from Bron's herd. Mama get devastatedly injured, my four other siblings killed and myself separated from the herd and my friends. I lose hope and my way after Mama passes on from her wounds and exhaustion in the rain at daybreak, hearing wise words from Rooter and being taken cared of and taught by an elderly lone deinonychus named Blood Stone. Soon, I come upon the eggs of Avian and CHomper, but have to give up Chomper to Mega. I meet Roxy, Twine, Zino, and Fray and we go our way as the Pack of Six, before I reunited with Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky. I meet Petrie and reunite with Spike and meet Shorty, Bron's hybrid son. We come into contact with Cera and we begin going through the valley of many gullies. We nearly drown, but soon we make it and eat and sleep together. Soon tensions rise and I get into a fight with Cera when she insults my late mother. I get separated from the others after I become hysterical, soon being attacked by Opaque. Whispering Sky and Blood Stone come to my rescue, and I first meet Mar. Opaque is killed. I stay and recover with Blood Stone and learn more about Mar. Blood Stone shows me the Great Valley and I take Mar with me to rescue my friends. We make it to the land of several volcanoes and geysers. We nearly drown after the others forgive me but are rescued by Zino's auntie, a yutyrannus named Polaris. We scare off some territorial ceratopsians and save Cera, but she goes off. We settled down for the night in the rain and we share our stories. The next day, we near the Great Valley and bid farewell to Polaris. We come into contact with Demise the Great Sharptooth, I lure him into a sheer pond that drowned Opaque, and we shove a boulder onto his head with the help of Cera coming back. The kronosaurus finishes him off, but he pulled Petrie with him after he learned how to fly. Petrie turns out to be a live and I get a splint from being bitten by Demise. Ali takes care of me and Cera apologizes. We all rest and run towards the Great Valley the next morning. We reunite with our families and herds and packs and I reunite with my formerly thought to be dead sister, Nambi. We sleep together and then I go to find Avian and Mar. Lotus adopts the four of us. I dream of Mama and Pip, Pop, Nia, and Sabin again._

* * *

As the salty liquid began dripping from my eyes, I tilted my head back and released harsh, depressed laughs. I felt the others press against me, holding me close.

"Shh... shh.. it's okay, Ward... we're here..." Nambi whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly, my heart swelling. I stared up at the sky.

"I... I know... now we'll always be together..." I maundered, watching the clouds. " _I'll always promise that..."_

 ** _Don't your way, with each passing day_**

 ** _You've come so far_**

 ** _Don't throw it away_**

 ** _Live believing_**

 ** _Dreams are for weaving_**

 ** _Wonders are waiting to start_**

 ** _Live your story_**

 ** _Faith, hope, and glory_**

 ** _Hold to the truth in your heart_**

 ** _If we hold on together_**

 ** _I know our dreams will never die_**

 ** _Dreams see us through to forever_**

 ** _Where clouds roll by_**

 ** _For you and I_**

 ** _Souls in the wind must learn how to bend_**

 ** _Seek outta star_**

 ** _Hold on til the end_**

 ** _Valley, mountain_**

 ** _There is a fountain_**

 ** _Washes our tears all away_**

 ** _Words are swaying_**

 ** _Someone is praying_**

 ** _Please let us come home to stay_**

 ** _If we hold on together_**

 ** _I know our dreams will never die_**

 ** _Dreams see us through to forever_**

 ** _Where clouds roll by_**

 ** _For you and I_**

 ** _When we are out there in the dark_**

 ** _We'll dream about the sun_**

 ** _In the dark, we'll feel the light_**

 ** _Warm our hearts everyone_**

 ** _If we hold on together_**

 ** _I know our dreams will never die_**

 ** _Dreams see us through to forever_**

 ** _As high as souls can fly_**

 ** _The clouds roll by_**

 ** _For you and... I_**

* * *

AN: WHEW, FINALLY FINSIHED THIS BABY! Oh mah gawd, thank you SO much everyone! I've enjoyed writing this fanfic and am glad I finally was able to complete my first ever fanfic without losing motivation for it first! I'm hoping I'll be able to start writing for the other movies later. My special thanks goes out to Kittybubbles1998. She motivated me through the entire mess and made me hold on together.

Also, I'd like to thank DOn BLuth for starting such a beloved franchise and memorable quotes, characters, and music, along with his crew. He's my major inspiration for drawing, writing, coming up with characters and ideas, and overall pushing mysel to limits even when people tell me I'm going overboard.

Again, my sincerest thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this~!

\- Marblesaurus, 2016


End file.
